Brotherhood
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Dans un monde où l'Akatsuki n'existe pas, Sasuke Uchiwa est le meilleur ami de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Et comme des frères, ils essaient de s'intégrer dans le monde ninja sous l'œil attentif d'Itachi Uchiwa et Kakashi Hatake. Sans oublier Minato Namikaze, Quatrième Hokage et père de Naruto. Je ne possède pas Naruto, ça coule de source !
1. Tout sauf ninja

**Waouh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic sur naruto ! Salut à tous et à toutes, c'est AsukaTirento et je suis ravie de vous voir pour une nouvelle histoire ! Étonnamment, c'est une fiction sur Naruto ET Sasuke, alors que je n'aimais pas beaucoup de dernier. Même comme c'est seulement dans la deuxième partie de Naruto, c'est-à-dire Shippuden, qu'il m'énerve, je l'apprécie bien quand il est genin.**

 **Alors, je préviens pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, c'est pas du tout le même style que mon ancienne fic Naruto, je promet. Pourquoi ? Car Densetsu no Kage fut écrite en 2014 et que là ça fait deux ans d'écart. Autant vous dire que je me suis beaucoup amélioré, enfin je crois. Et je peux même vous faire une promesse solennelle (ouais je sais, généralement mes promesse n'ont aucune valeur mais bon...) : cette histoire sera terminée. Pourquoi ? Car disons que j'ai trouvé un "système" pour pouvoir la finir plus ou moins quand je le souhaite. Mais mon objectif est d'atteindre les quatorze chapitres minimum.**  
 **Pour plus de détails, rendez-vous en bas après lecture du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout sauf ninja.**

 _« Je suis papa ! » déclara Minato, l'émotion dans sa voix._

 _Il parvenait à peine à s'exprimer, les larmes coulent le long de son visage tandis qu'il tenu le nouveau-née dans des mains. Allongé, Kushina ressentait la même joie que son époux. Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage, ne quittant pas des yeux son fils, Naruto. A côté d'eux, les Sarutobi les regardèrent en souriant, heureux de voir un nouveau membre dans la famille de Minato et Kushina._

 _« Kushina, nous… Nous sommes parents ! » dit Minato avec un sourire radieux, en ramenant Naruto dans les bras de sa mère._

 _« Minato… Je suis tellement heureuse… Naruto est… »_

 _« Oui, nous avons un fils…_ _Naruto… »_

 _"Minato ... Minato? ... Minato! »_

«Minato! »

Minato ouvrit les yeux lentement. Mais il les referma immédiatement, ne voyant que des silhouettes colorées. Quelqu'un l'appelait par son prénom. Qui pouvait faire ça ? Forcément une de ses connaissances proches. Les Sarutobi peut-être. Ou Jiraya. A moins que ce ne soit Kushina. Dans ce cas-là, il valait mieux pour lui d'être rapidement disponible, sinon ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être sanglant.

« Minato, réveille-toi ! »

Cette fois, Minato reconnut la voix de son sensei, Jiraya, l'un des trois Sannins. Alors il s'exécuta et ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, apercevant dans un premier lieu la figure bienveillante de l'homme aux cheveux blancs

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l'homme âgé.

« …Fatigué. » répondit l'éclair jaune de Konoha en toute sincérité il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« A l'hôpital de Konoha. »

C'est bien ce qui lui semblait cette pièce ne ressemblait à rien à son appartement. Et puis il était venu ici assez souvent pour reconnaitre les lieux. La plupart de ses missions n'était pas très agréable et douce.

« Jiraya, puis-je vous demandez pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son ainée, qui perdit son sourire, croisant les bras.

« Tu ne t'en rappelle plus ? »

« Non. Je me souviens juste d'être avec Kushina à son accouchement. Et puis il y a eu… Il y a eu Naruto et… Et j'étais tellement heureux. Et puis… »

La voix de Minato s'estompa. En un instant des centaines d'images défilèrent à la suite dans son esprit. Quand tout s'arrêta, Minato constata qu'il avait du mal à respirer, et que ses mains tremblaient. Et il comprenait pourquoi.

Il s'en rappelait. Lui et Kushina étaient si contents de pouvoir enfin tenir dans leurs bras leur fils Naruto. Et puis, soudainement, Kushina s'était tordu de douleur, tandis qu'un chakra rouge sortait de son ventre. Kyuubi avait profité de ce moment de répit pour attaquer et se libérer. Les Sarutobi et Minato avaient tenté de l'arrêter mais s'était trop tard. Le monstre s'était libéré. Heureusement, le Troisième Hokage les avait fait aller dans un lieu assez isolé de Konoha, en prévision d'un tel drame. Mais cela n'a pas empêché un malheur d'arriver…

Kushina était encore vivante, alors que son jinchûriki lui avait été retiré. Un grand exploit où Minato aurait remerciéles cieux et plus encore que sa femme soit encore en vie, si le reste n'était pas arrivé. Il avait mis en sécurité Naruto, le confiant au Troisième Hokage tandis que lui-même se chargeait d'arrêter Kyuubi qui, dans une rage folle, se dirigeait vers le village de Konoha. Lui et Kushina ont réussi à le stopper, juste devant les portes du village, mais à un prix terrible : la vie de Kushina. Minato avait pris une décision difficile, celle de faire de Naruto l'hôte de Kyuubi tout en prenant une partie de ce démon en lui. Mais Kyuubi avait réussi à voir Naruto et tenter de le tuer. Minato et Kushina s'étaient interposé, se voyant transpercer par une des griffes du renard à neuf queues dans le seul espoir de protéger le nouveau-né.Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Son seul souvenir étant Kushina, le remerciant.

« Le Troisième s'est sacrifié. Il a utilisé l'Emprisonnement des Morts et à sceller Kyuubi en Naruto, ce qui en fait un jinchûriki. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » expliqua Jiraya.

« C'était mon idée. » dit soudainement Minato d'un ton amère. « C'est moi qui voulait utiliser cette technique pour sceller Kyuubi… Dites-moi, Jiraya-sensei… Kushina… est-elle… ? »

« …Oui. Je suis désolé Minato. »

Minato étouffa un sanglot, ses mains couvrant ses yeux tandis que ses coudes se reposèrent sur ses jambes. Il respira lourdement, dans une veine tentative de contrôler ses émotions, sans succès.

Sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze était morte le jour où nait son fils, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto Uzumaki était le fils de Minato Namikaze, le célèbre Hokage, connu aussi sous le titre de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Si leurs noms différents pouvaient porter confusion, tous ceux qui rencontrèrent en personne l'enfant comprirent aussitôt qu'il n'était nul autre que le fils du Quatrième. Naruto, même sans porter le nom de son père, était son fils. Il lui ressemblait physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau avec ses cheveux blonds hérissés et ses profonds yeux bleus. Il n'avait qu'une différence, trois étranges moustaches sur ses deux joues. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien disaient qu'il était le portrait craché de son père puisqu'il avait aussi hérité de son caractère calme et réfléchit, du moins quand la situation était nécessaire. Sauf qu'en plus, il possédait le tempérament fougueux et déterminé de sa mè union parfaite de ses deux parents. Voilà qui était Naruto Uzumaki.

Mais Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas comme le croyaient les autres enfants de son âge. Certains voyaient en lui un génie, un prodige entrainé par le Quatrième Hokage. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. A six ans et demi, Naruto ne voulait pas devenir ninja. Non, en fait, il voulait _tout sauf ça_. Pourquoi ? Car c'est à cause de cette profession que son père était comme un inconnu pour lui. Le jeune garçon ne lui en voulait pas il savait que son père avait une grande importance dans le village, et même le pays tout entier. Mais depuis quelque temps, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient encore. Naruto souhaitait revenir à l'époque où son père, moins retenu par ses obligations d'Hokage, jouait avec lui et lui apprenait des choses qu'il considérait comme essentielles.D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes, généralement des jeunes un peu plus vieux que lui, profitaient de son manque d'intérêt pour les ninjas pour se moquer de lui, sous prétexte qu'en tant que fils du Hokage, il prenait les gens de haut. Ridicule. Naruto n'avait jamais pris les autres de haut. Il ne se surestimait pas, au contraire. Son père lui avait toujours appris à être humble et ne jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un d'autre, sous risque que ce dernier, s'il est son adversaire, ne le prenne par surprise.

Une de ces situations arriva justement. Un jour où Naruto se baladait en ville tandis que la nuit tombait, en attendant son père, on l'interpella. Sans prévenir, quelqu'un agrippa son sweat à capuche orangée, le forçant à s'engager dans une ruelle, à l'abri des s'est retrouvé plaqué à un mur, son sweat à capuche toujours dans l'emprise de son agresseur. Mais Naruto, bien que surprit, ne parut pas inquiet quand il vit celui qui l'avait agrippé. Il le reconnaissait, lui et les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. C'étaient des garçons qu'il avait déjà affronté, quelques jours plus tôt, quand ils s'en prenaient à une jeune fille – une Hyuuga probablement, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes yeux blancs que le clan des possesseurs du Byakugan. Ils voulaient probablement prendre leur revanche sur Naruto. Il fallait dire que le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds n'avait été fair-play avec eux quand il avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient. Il détestait la violence, mais détestait encore plus ceux qui s'en prenaient à des innocents, surtout moins fort. C'était une preuve de lâcheté.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà. Le fils de Hokage qui croit qu'il peut nous combattre sans en payer les conséquences. » ricana celui-ci qui le tenait, probablement le chef. « Comment ça va ? Parce que tu vois, moi ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as donné un œil au beurre noir connard ! Et fils de l'Hokage ou pas, je ne vais pas laisser ça passer ! »

C'est vrai que son œil gauche formait un bel ensemble avec ses cheveux tous les deux étaient noirs. Naruto ne répondit rien, levant ses bras pour agripper ceux de son opposant. Ce garçon était bien prétentieux pour croire qu'il se laisserait faire. De plus, il n'était pas très intelligent puisque lui-même disait savoir qui était son père. Certains enfants ignoraient qu'il était le fils de l'Hokage, d'autres le savaient. Comme si un combat entre des voyous et le fils de l'Hokage allait rester un secret. Ridicule. Mais aussitôt fait que les deux sous-fifres du chef attrapèrent ses bras et les plaquèrent contre le mur.

« Tu nous crois assez bête pour refaire deux fois la même erreur ? » continua le chef d'un ton moqueur. « On a compris que, tant que tu n'es pas entièrement immobilier, tu es dangereux. »

Il faisait allusion au moment où Naruto avait réussi à se détacher de l'emprise de deux d'entre eux pour aller frapper leur chef, à la surprise du trio d'intimidateur. A ce rappel, Naruto laissa échapper un petit sourire, qui disparut presque aussitôt, sans que quiconque ne l'ait vu. Il était très fier de sa performance de ce jour-là. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se battre mais n'avait aucun remords à combattre ce qu'il considérait comme de l'injustice – comme quand quelqu'un s'en prenait aux autres sans raison ou qu'il était agressé. Et, pour quelqu'un qui ne se battait pas souvent, il s'en sortait assez bien. Sans doute grâce aux quelques leçons données par son père.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas rester bien sage pendant que je te refais le portrait, d'accord ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. _Comme si j'allais te laisser faire_ , dit-il mentalement. Dans un mouvement rapidement, Naruto confronta son front à celui du garçon aux cheveux noirs, ce qui fit tituber ce dernier, qui le lâcha. L'enfant aux moustaches profita que ses deux tortionnaires soient en état de choc pour mordre l'un d'eux au bras, le faisant crier de douleur, et frapper l'autre avec son poing droit maintenant libre. Il recula et observa tour à tour les trois garçons, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit de la ruelle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, retournant dans la rue sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être suivi. Il espérait que cette fois ils avaient retenu leur leçon – _On ne s'attaque pas aux autres en se reposant uniquement sur le nombre_.

C'est avec satisfaction qu'il se dirigea vers son appartement. Un appartement standard comme la plupart de ceux de Konoha. Peu comprenaient pourquoi l'Hokage avait décidé de vivre ici, au lieu d'une somptueuse résidence semblable à celles des grands clans du village de la Feuille.

« Je suis rentrée. » dit-il d'un ton monotone, sachant qu'il parlait dans le vide puisqu'à cette heure-là il était impossible que son père soit à la maison.

« Bonsoir Naruto, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Le jeune garçon leva un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le côté tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, d'où provenait la voix. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande en voyant que, debout à essayer de cuisiner un repas, se trouvait son père.

« Otou-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'habite ici. » répondit Minato.

« T-Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Minato rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Naruto fit de même et prit place en face de lui, attendant une réelle explication. Mais Minato ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder en souriant.

« Otou-san, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu commences à me faire peur ! »

« Désolé. » s'excusa Minato en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. « C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis longtemps. »

« On s'est vu ce matin. » protesta Naruto.

« Je sais, je sais… Bref. Pour la raison de ma présence à la maison si tôt, disons que j'ai réussi à avoir une _soirée familiale_. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que cela voulait dire que Shikaku Nara, en tant que vieil ami de Minato, avait accepté de le remplacer pour une soirée, lui permettant de passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils.

« Otou-san, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta cuisine mais… Tu es sûr de vouloir cuisiner ? » demanda Naruto en regardant suspicieusement le 'repas' fait par son père.

« Mmh… Tu as raison. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ? »

« Ouais ! »

L'Ichiraku Ramen, tenu par Teuchi et sa fille Ayame était le lieu préféré de Naruto. Généralement, quand son père n'était pas présent, Naruto allait y manger. Selon Minato, Naruto aimait les ramens autant que sa mère. Naruto aimait tellement les ramens d'Ichiraku que Minato avait dû créer un abonnement pour son fils et Teuchi recevait chaque mois une somme importante pour les commandes de Naruto. Mais Teuchi et Ayame appréciaient beaucoup Naruto et donc ne rechignaient jamais à l'accueillir et le resservir autant de fois qu'il le désire, quand bien même Minato tentait de les en dissuader pour apporter une alimentation saine à son fils.

« _Konnichiwa_ ! » salua Naruto en entrant dans le restaurant.

« Bonsoir, Naruto ! » répondirent en chœur Teuchi et Ayame en voyant le garçon aux cheveux blonds. « Des ramens ? »

« Des ramens ! »confirma Naruto. « Mais ajoutez une part pour mon père. »

« Ton père ? » répéta Teuchi. « Le Quatrième est- »

« Désoler pour le retard. » s'excusa Minato en entrant dans le restaurant. « Bonsoir. »

« Ah, je vois. Donc, une autre part pour l'Hokage, une ! » s'exclama Teuchi en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Père et fils s'assirent, attendant leur commande. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'en peu de temps, Ayame arriva, avec trois bols de ramens, à la surprise de Minato. Il comprit en voyant deux bols posés devant Naruto contre un seul pour lui. Il sourit et attrapa ses baguettes.

« _Itadakimasu !_ » dirent Minato et Naruto en cœur avant de s'attaquer à leur ramens.

Un bon bol de ramens le matin, un le midi et un le soir, voilà ce qui semblait parfait pour Naruto. Surtout si ces ramens provenaient de chez Ichiraku. Après, il y avait des fois où son estomac criait famine plus que d'autres donc il en commandait deux. Et même sans, il mangeait souvent deux bols de ramens.

« Au fait Naruto, j'oubliais de te dire quelque chose. » dit Minato en arrêtant de manger.

« Mmh ? » répondit son fils, toujours en train d'engloutir ses ramens sans prendre la peine de respirer.

« Demain nous irons rendre visite aux Uchiwa. »

Si Naruto n'aimait pas autant les ramens, il les aurait recrachés de suite. A la place il engloutit ses pâtes et regarda son père d'un air désespéré.

« Tu te moques de moi hein ? »

« Non. Je suis très sérieux. Il est important de conserver les liens avec les clans en leur rendant visite régulièrement. »

 _Et pour s'assurer qu'ils ne prévoient pas un plan contre Konoha,_ pensa amèrement Naruto. Même si son père ne le lui disait pas, Naruto savait que les Uchiwa n'étaient pas en très bons termes avec les dirigeants de Konoha. Minato craignait que les Uchiwa ne commencent à développer une haine contre eux alors il s'assurait que tout aille bien en leur rendant visite en personne.

Mais Naruto n'aimait pas aller chez les Uchiwa. La seule fois où il avait dû accompagner son père, cela s'était assez bien passé. Bon, les gens âgés lui avaient jeté des regards noirs auxquels il avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer mais sinon tout s'était bien passé. Mais il s'était fermement ennuyé. Et Naruto n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Il aimait trainer dans le village, il aimait lire les livres de son parrain Jiraya, il aimait s'entrainer en cachette avec un kunai de son père sans que celui-ci ne l'apprenne – après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ninja que pouvoir se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ne lui paraissait pas cool, même si jusqu'à présent cela n'avait rien donné.

« Je dois vraiment t'accompagner ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois tu ne t'ennuieras pas. » assura Minato.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda un Naruto peu convaincu.

« Car tu vas rencontrer l'un des fils de Fugaku-san. Tu connais déjà Itachi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Son jeune frère à ton âge. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. »

« Sasuke Uchiwa… » répéta Naruto comme essayant de deviner quel type de personne est ce garçon. « … D'accord. Mais j'espère qu'il est aussi ennuyeux que toute sa famille ! »

Le lendemain, Naruto accompagnait son père chez les Uchiwa. Presque à reculons, certes, mais il l'accompagnait. Et il faisait des efforts pour ne pas paraitre mécontent d'y aller. En réalité, s'il en avait le choix, il ne serait même pas son père tenait à ce qu'il l'accompagne, et Naruto voulait passer du temps avec son père. Alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution…

A son plus grand malheur, ils sont rapidement arrivés devant la demeure des Uchiwa. Mais celle-ci était fermée. Du moins, le portail permettant d'y accéder était fermé.

« Ils sont peut-être absents. »

« Otou-san, on ne peut pas rentrer en escaladant le mur ? » proposa Naruto en regardant le mur qui les séparait de la résidence des Uchiwa.

Il aimait bien cette idée. Avant même que son père ne puisse lui répondre, Naruto posa un pied sur la muraille, puis l'autre. A la grande surprise de Minato, il se tenait parfaitement bien à la verticale, apparemment insensible à la gravité. Naruto sourit et courut jusqu'en haut du mur et, une fois à son sommet, fit un signe de la main à son père et sauta. Minato ne bougea pas, trop impressionner par ce que venait de lui montrer son fils. Depuis quand Naruto savait-il montrer sur les murs avec son chakra ? Certes, il lui avait un jour montré comment faire… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto réussisse si facilement alors que de nombreux ninjas plus expérimentés que lui n'y arrivaient toujours pas. Décidément, Naruto lui réservait bien des surprises pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas devenir -ci, justement, venait de sauter de l'autre côté. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, il observa les alentours, impressionner par la taille du domaine.

« Hé, c'est une propriété privée ! Qui es-tu ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se tourna et vit en face de lui un gamin de son âge, avec des cheveux noirs hérissés et des yeux onyx. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. Etait-ce le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa dont lui avait parlé son père ? Sûrement, vu que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Naruto sourit et tendit sa main.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ravi de te rencontrer ! »

* * *

 **Cette fiction, comme vous avez pu le constater, se déroule durant l'enfance de Naruto (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un genin). J'ai pour but de terminer cette histoire au moins en 14 chapitres, ce qui est totalement réaliste puisque c'est beaucoup moins que les autres histoires qui devaient comportées des dizaines de chapitre. Bref, vous voyez la différence ? Après, en fonction de la popularité de cette histoire, je pourrai continuer ou l'arrêter.**  
 **Alors sachez une chose, LE POUVOIR EST ENTRE VOS MAINS (grosse référence à générique Pokémon, faites pas attention.)**  
 **Bref, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous serai reconnaissante de mettre un commentaire pour me partager votre avis. N'oubliez pas :**  
 **Un commentaire = plus de motivation à écrire = plus de mise à jour régulière.**  
 **D'ailleurs je ne sais vraiment comment se passera les mises à jour mais je penche pour un chapitre hebdomadaire (c'est à dire un par semaine). J'avais déjà appliqué ce principe pour Densetsu no Kage et j'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup ça.**  
 **En tout cas, c'est bon d'être de retour !**


	2. Des idéaux différents

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Avant toute chose, sachez que je vous remercie pour donner une chance à cette histoire en la suivant et en la commentant. Ensuite, je vous met ce deuxième chapitre avec beaucoup d'avance pour vous donnez une 'base' de lecture et ne pas vous faire trop patienter. Mais les prochains chapitres seront évidemment dans des mises à jours plus longues. Bref, après ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Des idéaux différents.**

Avec hésitation, Sasuke Uchiwa serra la main de Naruto Uzumaki. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Certes, ce garçon était rentré par effraction mais il ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier. Au contraire. Il se tenait devant lui, lui adressant un sourire radieux comme s'il était content de le voir. Sasuke ne voulait pas être impolie. Alors il se présenta :

« Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. E-Enchanté. »

« Donc, c'est bien toi Sasuke Uchiwa ! » s'exclama le blond avec gaieté en se dirigeant vers le mur. « Otou-san, je l'ai trouvé ! »

Sasuke le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant à qui il parlait. Il comprit en voyant un homme semblable à Naruto apparaitre en haut du mur, l'air gêné. Il avait fait comme Naruto, en utilisant son chakra. Sasuke était d'ailleurs impressionné qu'un garçon de son âge soit en mesure de monter un mur à l'aide de son chakra. Lui-même avait déjà essayé mais c'était plus compliquer qu'il ne le croyait.

« G-gomen. » s'excusa l'homme en frottant ses cheveux. « Je m'excuse pour mon fils. Tu es bien Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

Le concerné confirma d'un hochement de tête, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus. La copie conforme de Naruto sauta à son tour du mur et, atterrissant parfaitement sur ses pieds, s'approcha de Sasuke, posant un pied à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Sasuke. Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze. Je suis venu rendre visite à tes parents, pourrais-tu me dire où les trouver ? »

« N-Namikaze… ! » répéta Sasuke. « Comme le Quatrième Hokage ? »

« C'est moi. » admit Minato en souriant.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien lui, le Quatrième Hokage, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, le ninja considéré comme une légende ! Mais le garçon de son âge, Naruto, il l'avait appelé Otou-san… Donc, s'est son fils. Maintenant qu'il en rendait compte, Sasuke voyait une ressemblance troublante entre eux deux. Mais une question lui vient à l'esprit : pourquoi étaient-ils rentrés par le mur ? Son père avait encore fermé le portail ? Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

« Mes parents sont à l'intérieur. » répondit-il à la question de l'ainée. « Vous voulez que je les prévienne ? »

« Merci mais ça va aller. Et si toi et Naruto vous alliez jouer quelque part ? Nous risquons de rester un moment et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il se fasse des amis. » demanda l'Hokage en se relevant.

A côté, Naruto grommela. C'est vrai qu'il était assez difficile pour lui de se faire des amis mais cela n'était pas un problème majeur dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait _obligatoirement_ devenir ami avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais il avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts. Et puis, il voulait bien connaitre l'Uchiwa. Même s'il n'aimait pas quand son père abordait le sujet de son 'asociabilité'. Alors, souriant, il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux noirs tandis que son père s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la résidence pour aller saluer les parents Uchiwa.

Immédiatement après que son père soit parti, Naruto attrapa Sasuke et l'entraina jusqu'au mur. Il savait bien qu'il s'ennuierait ici et, pour s'amuser avec l'Uchiwa, tenait à lui monter quelques lieux intéressants dans le village de la Feuille. Mais, quand il posa ses pieds sur le mur, se tenant à la verticale, il remarqua que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne le suivait pas, se contentant de le regarder avec étonnement. D'abord surprit, Naruto comprit aussitôt Sasuke ne pouvait pas marcher sur les murs.

« Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? » questionna Sasuke.

« Tu ne peux pas marcher sur les murs ? Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ? » proposa Naruto.

Sasuke secoua la tête rapidement avant de s'élancer à son tour sur le mur. Il réussit à faire quelques pas, dépassant Naruto, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le sommet, perdit le contrôle de son chakra et tomba. Naruto l'attrapa par le pied avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le sol.

« Waouh, quelle vitesse ! »

« L-Lâche-moi ! » bredouilla Sasuke en tentant de se débattre.

Naruto soupira et le lâcha, le laissant s'écraser au sol. Il sauta près de lui et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever mais l'Uchiwa, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer l'herbe s'y étant incrustée, refusa son aide et se releva de lui-même.

« C'était vraiment pas mal. » complimenta Naruto.

« C'est ça... Je n'ai même pas atteint le sommet. Tss… » grogna Sasuke.

« C'est justement le problème. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu te concentres vers le sommet. » expliqua Naruto. « Et donc, tu oublies de te concentrer sur tes pieds. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, lui demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça. Naruto eut un rire nerveux, de la même façon que son père, et mit sa main à son cou.

« Ben en fait, je faisais la même chose au début. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tellement concentré par atteindre mes objectifs que j'en oubliais le principal. »

Sasuke ne dit rien. A la place, il se tourna vers le mur et reposa ses pieds dessus pour courir le long de la paroi. Naruto vit cela et décida de l'encourager :

« N'oublie pas de te concentrer sur tes pieds ! Ferme les yeux, ça devrait t'aider ! »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il approchait de plus en plus du sommet mais se força à fermer les yeux. Ainsi, il avança pas à pas jusqu'en haut et, sans s'en être rendu compte, y était déjà. Il était essoufflé, mais il avait atteint le sommet du mur.

« Tu as été génial ! » dit Naruto, soudainement à côté de lui.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Puis, se rendant compte que Naruto était près de lui, sauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse, ce qui amusa l'Uzumaki. Il le pointa du doigt et s'écria :

« Comment t'as fait pour déjà être là, toi ! »

« Je suis rapide. » expliqua simplement Naruto.

Sasuke ne sembla pas convaincu mais accepta et, soupirant, croisa les bras. Maintenant que les deux garçons avaient réussi à sortir de la propriété des Uchiwa, Naruto entraina son nouvel ami dans le village, à la recherche d'une activité intéressante. Il avait proposé d'aller manger des ramens mais Sasuke avait refusé, prétendant ne pas avoir faim. Alors il l'amena près de la rivière. Minato n'était pas au courant mais Naruto cachait quelques armes emprunter sans que son père ne le remarque, comme un de ces fameux kunais du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant, ceux à trois pointes et marqués d'un sceau des shurikens classiques et des parchemins de techniques. Tout cet arsenal, Naruto l'avait caché dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre, camouflé par des buissons.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ? » demanda Sasuke ne le voyant sortir les armes ninjas.

« Ce n'est pas très important ça. » protesta Naruto en lui lançant un kunai. « Et si on se faisait un défi ? Celui qui arrive à toucher l'insigne du bandeau à gagner. »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers un arbre que pointait Naruto et remarqua qu'accroché autour du tronc se trouvait un bandeau de ninja de Konoha, avec la plaque de fer avec l'insigne du village. Et, sur le tronc, il y avait de nombreux trous peu profonds – sûrement provoqué par des kunais. Comme réponse à Naruto, Sasuke lança le kunai en direction de l'arbre. Il grimaça en voyant que l'arme se planta de peu dans le tronc, bien en bas de la cible. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sourit et lança à son tour son kunai, qui atterrit légèrement en haut de celui de son adversaire.

« On recommence ? » proposa Naruto, en traçant une ligne au sol, pour délimiter la zone de lancer.

Les minutes qui suivirent les deux garçons tentèrent d'atteindre la cible, tout en essayant d'être meilleur que l'autre. A chaque essai Naruto effectuait une performance légèrement meilleure que Sasuke et ce dernier ne doutait pas qu'il le fasse exprès. Après tout, par le nombre n'éraflure sur le bandeau, Naruto avait été proche d'atteindre son objectif. Mais, selon les apparences, il désirait que Sasuke s'améliore. Finalement, après quelques tests, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés près du bandeau bleu.

« On y est presque ! » déclara joyeusement Naruto. « C'est la dernière ligne et- Oh non, pas eux… »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, surprit par le brusque changement de conversation du garçon et tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que trois garçons, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, venaient vers eux.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Oui, et ils sont plutôt chiants. » Avant même que Sasuke ne puisse demander pourquoi, Naruto lui dit qu'il lui expliquera plus tard, forçant l'Uchiwa à annuler sa question.

« Hé, Uzumaki, on en a pas fini avec toi hier ! » clama le chef du gang. « Cette fois, je me laisserai pas surprendre et- »

« Hé, Giichi, regarde qui est avec lui. » dit l'un de ses sous-fifres à voix basse. « C'est un Uchiwa… ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ouais c'est bon, j'ai vu. » grommela le plus grand, ayant soudainement l'air contrarié. « Déjà qu'avec un seul c'est dur, alors si en plus il y a un Uchiwa… Venez, on se tire ! »

Naruto regarda stupéfait les trois garçons partir sans demander leur reste. Depuis quand être un Uchiwa semblait plus difficile que le fils de l'Hokage ? Bah, ça devait venir du fait qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, bien qu'il leur ait mis une raclée lors de leur premier combat.

« Et si on rentrait ? Nos parents doivent avoir terminé de discuter. » proposa Naruto.

« Ouais, bonne idée. »

Les deux garçons rangèrent les kunais dans le creux du tronc d'arbre et prirent le chemin du retour. Ils firent tout de même un détour pour passer près du lac du village, un peu en retrait. Tandis qu'ils empruntèrent le chemin jusqu'à côté, observant l'eau cristalline, Sasuke posa une question à Naruto :

« Naruto, tu veux être un ninja ? »

« Non. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta. Il s'attendait à ce que Naruto réponde oui. « A-Ah bon ? Mais alors, pourquoi tu as tout ce matériel ? »

« Sans raison... » répondit Naruto d'un air désintéressé en haussant les épaules.

« Mais tu serais un super ninja ! Moi je n'ai pas réussi à grimper le mur facilement, alors que toi on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Et puis tu vises très bien avec un kunai et- »

« Ecoute, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » coupa sèchement Naruto. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à devenir un ninja. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'amuser à devenir un assassin qui n'a aucun remords à tuer les autres. »

Immédiatement, son sweat à capuche fut attrapé par Sasuke. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, mais resta muet de surprise en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait l'Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Etait-ce à cause de sa remarque sur le fait que les ninjas soient des assassins ?

« N'ose plus jamais redire ça ! Je t'interdis de dire que ce sont des assassins sans cœurs ! »

 _Quel idiot je fais,_ pensa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel _, sa famille est une famille de ninja – il doit se sentir visé_. «Euh, ouais… Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa-t-il sans grande motivation. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit. » attesta Sasuke, la haine toujours présente dans sa voix.

« Tu veux bien me lâcher ? »

Naruto commença à être irrité. Il n'aimait pas quand on l'agressait comme ça. Et puis, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait simplement donné son point de vue sur les ninjas. Après, ce n'était pas sa faute si Sasuke le prenait à cœur pour sa famille. Pas besoin d'être agressif à cause de ça. Comme le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne le lâchait pas, Naruto fit la même chose et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher. » répéta Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai vexé ? Tu veux devenir un ninja c'est ça ? Franchement, ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les ninjas. »

« J'm'en fiche. » révéla Sasuke. « Tu n'as pas à dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des ninjas hein ? Puisque tu préfères être un lâche. »

Naruto resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de Sasuke, grognant. Là, Sasuke commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Lâche. » répéta Sasuke avec froideur.

Cette fois, Naruto poussa Sasuke, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Mais sans perdre un instant, Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied, le faisait chuter à son tour. Les deux garçons contre le sol, ils agrippèrent leurs vêtements, n'ayant pas le temps de se relever. Sasuke se débattit pour sortir de son emprise et, ses deux mains libres, repoussa Naruto, qui recula donc dans la pente qui menait au lac. Cependant, avant d'être entrainé vers le bas, le jeune Uzumaki attrapa Sasuke par la jambe, voulant s'assurer que son adversaire soit lui aussi de la partie. Ainsi, les deux garçons dévalèrent la pente.

« Je te jure que si je tombe dans l'eau à cause de toi… Je te fais la peau ! » menaça Sasuke.

« Alors prépare-toi bien, tu vas faire le grand plongeon ! »

Mais, au dernier instant, Naruto lâcha Sasuke et attrapa ses bras, les repoussant. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau tandis que Sasuke continua de voler dans les airs mais fut surpris en voyant l'Uchiwa attraper à son tour son pied. Naruto jura, tentant d'attraper le bord du ponton, sans succès. Il ne put rien faire sauf tendre la main dans le vide dans un vain espoir qu'un sauveur inattendu l'attrape et l'empêcher de tomber, un regard stupéfait sur le visage tandis qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir cette situation – il n'avait pas encore appris à marcher sur l'eau.. Les deux garçons plongèrent dans l'eau.

Sous l'eau, Sasuke prit garde à garder ses yeux fermer et remonta à la surface, non sans difficulté à cause de ses habits et ses sandales. Une fois à la surface il prit une grande inspiration, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche en prévention à une quelconque attaque surprise du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Naruto. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et, par tout hasard, replongea sous l'eau. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Naruto, qui se débattait comme si une force invisible l'empêcher de nager. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans l'eau… L'Uchiwa comprit alors ce qui se passait : Naruto ne savait pas nager. Il étouffa un juron et nagea jusqu'à l'Uzumaki, qui commençait à perdre son souffle, ses mouvements plus lents et moins vigoureux. Sasuke plaça ses bras sous ses aisselles et remonta à la surface, menant le garçon à la rive.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il lâcha Naruto et s'allongea, respirant lourdement à la recherche d'air. A côté de lui, le garçon aux moustaches toussa, recrachant de l'eau s'étant introduit dans sa gorge.

« T'es vraiment… un _baka_. » déclara Sasuke entre deux inspirations. « Tu veux me jeter à l'eau alors… Alors que tu ne sais même pas nager ! T'es vraiment idiot ! »

Au lieu de le prendre mal, Naruto se mit à rire. Non pas qu'il trouvait la situation particulièrement amusante… Mais il était content que Sasuke ne l'ait pas laissé se noyer. Finalement, cette visite chez les Uchiwa avait peut-être eu un réel intérêt.

« Sasuke. Tu veux devenir un ninja n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as deviné ça tout seul ? bravo. » répondit sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Naruto l'ignora et poursuivit. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? La raison qui te pousse à vouloir devenir ninja ? » précisa-t-il.

« Pourquoi je veux devenir un ninja ?... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être pour que mon père soit fier de moi, et que c'est pratiquement une tradition dans la famille. »

« Tu n'as pas de raison personnelle ? » s'étonna Naruto.

« … Pas vraiment. A part faire en sorte que les idiots comme toi ne se mettent pas en danger inutilement. »

Cette réponse satisfait Naruto qui sourit, se redressant. Il surprit Sasuke en lui tendant sa main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu veux bien qu'on soit ami ? »

Sasuke l'observa un instant, un sourcil lever puis sourit, lui serrant la main.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire, ça fais toujours très plaisir. Aller, on se retrouve pour le chapitre suivant et en attendant, bonne journée !**


	3. Le réveil de la bête

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je n'ai rien de spéciale à ajouter pour celui-ci, sauf que c'est un moment important pour cette histoire, vous comprendrez en lisant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le réveil de la bête.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident du lac entre Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que la naissance de leur amitié. Depuis, ils passaient souvent leurs journées ensemble. Naruto avait d'ailleurs compris que Sasuke était sensible quand il parlait des ninjas alors il faisait attention à ne jamais critiquer les ninjas en sa présence. Ainsi, ils ne se disputaient jamais – ou très peu, principalement quand Naruto voulait forcer son ami à venir manger des ramens mais que ce dernier refusait catégoriquement. Le matin, Naruto venait devant la résidence Uchiwa et attendait que Sasuke sorte. Ils ne restaient malheureusement pas discuter longtemps, puisque Sasuke allait à l'Académie alors que Naruto avait un tuteur, Ebisu, payer par son père. Mais comme il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'homme il faisait en sorte de ne jamais être chez lui pour travailler et apprenait par lui, souvent dans la clairière sous un arbre. Il revoyait donc Sasuke l'après-midi, où ils trainaient ensemble avant de le raccompagner chez lui pour le soir. Contrairement aux autres élèves, personne ne venait chercher Sasuke. Même si quelques fois Naruto l'avait vu partir avec Itachi, son grand frère.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces fameux jours où Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontaient en duel dans la clairière près de la rivière, en prenant le matériel de ninja de son père, caché dans le creux d'un arbre. Cette fois, ils s'entrainaient à maitriser le chakra en grimpant à toute vitesse jusqu'au sommet de deux grands arbres. L'exercice était simple : quand ils montaient assez haut et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'énergie, avant de tomber ils traçaient une marque dans le tronc à l'aide d'un kunai.

« Cette fois, je vais dépasser ton record, Naruto. » déclara Sasuke avec confiance.

« Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. » répliqua son ami aux cheveux blonds.

C'étaient généralement des phrases courantes avant le début de l'entrainement. Mais à la fin, Sasuke arrivait bel et bien à dépasser son record, avant d'être rattrapé par Naruto. Même si cet entrainement paraissait être un jeu, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'améliorer grâce à leur esprit de rivalité – chacun voulant faire mieux que l'autre.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le dépasser, Uzumaki ! »

« Tu délires, Uchiwa ! »

Et finalement ils rentraient fatigués et las chez eux, mais fiers de leur performance. Sasuke et Naruto marchaient près de la rivière – un rituel qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur rencontre, quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs posa une question à son ami.

« Au fait Naruto, pourquoi ton nom c'est Uzumaki ? Ton père est pourtant un Namikaze, non ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit sincèrement Naruto en levant les épaules. « Je ne lui aie jamais demandé. »

« Cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait, je m'en fiche un peu de porter le même nom que l'Hokage. Au moins, en étant un Uzumaki, ça me permet de faire des bêtises sans que mon père soit au courant. »

« Pff, tellement gamin… »

« Hé ! C'est pas parce que je suis le fils de l'Hokage que je dois être irréprochable ! »

Sasuke se moqua et continua de marcher, suivi par une tête blonde qui tenait bien à ne pas être ignoré. Aucun d'eux ne vit l'homme qui les suivait tranquillement. C'était un homme jeune, avec des cheveux verts, qui portait une veste de Chunin de Konoha. Il avait également un bandana bleu sur sa tête. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Naruto avait fini par remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis, après avoir ressenti une étrange sensation d'être observé. L'ombre de l'homme projetée par le soleil lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cependant, pour ne pas alerter Sasuke, il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Mais il devait mal jouer la comédie puisque Sasuke remarqua son comportement étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Hein ? Euh, non, j'ai juste envie de manger des ramens ! » prétendu-t-il. Il baissa la voix et ajouta. « Panique pas mais je crois qu'on est suivis… J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller chez Ichiraku ! » continua-t-il. « Après _trois_ arrêts, je pourrais y aller. Je commanderai _deux_ bols et puis le mangerai en _un_ instant. Zéro ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement et sans perdre un instant, Naruto se précipita vers l'homme qui les suivait et attrapa son pied. « Vas-y, Sasuke ! » cria-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs serra son poing, prêt à le faire rencontrer l'intestin de l'homme, mais s'arrêta en voyant de qu'il s'agissait. « Shin-sensei ? »

« Shin-sensei ? » répéta Naruto en lâchant l'homme. « Tu connais ce type ? »

« Oui c'est un professeur à l'Académie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Shin-sensei ? »

« Oh, je passais simplement dans les environs. Puis, quand j'ai aperçu un élève de l'Académie, je me suis demandé qui est le garçon avec lui. Je ne pense pas avoir eu l'occasion de te voir dans l'enseigne de notre établissement n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Shin à l'attention de Naruto. « Tu es Naruto c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. » confirma le concerner.

« Hé ben, les garçons, que diriez-vous que je vous invite à diner chez euh… Ichiraku c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi vous nous inviter ? » demanda Naruto, intrigué.

« Tu disais bien que tu avais faim non ? Après, je peux encore annuler mon offre et- »

« D'accord, on accepte ! » s'écria aussitôt l'enfant, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de Sasuke – bien que c'était au départ pour détourner l'attention, il avait _vraiment_ faim.

Ainsi, ils allèrent tous les trois chez Ichiraku commander de quoi manger. Sans surprise, Naruto commanda des ramens, beaucoup de ramens. Sasuke qui ne venait pas souvent par ici décida de faire pareil que son ami et commanda des ramens aussi, mais moins que l'Uzumaki. Shin suivit les deux enfants et passa la même commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de bol de ramens se trouva devant eux mais contrairement à ce que les passants pourraient croire, il n'y avait pas au moins trois bols pour chaque. A cela, non. Sasuke avait un bol, Shin deux bols et Naruto sept bols. Rien qu'en voyant le nombre astronomique de bol de ramens devant Naruto, Sasuke se sentit mal. Il le fut encore plus quand Naruto engloutit _littéralement_ tout un contenu en un coup de baguette, sans même prendre la peine de respirer. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'obsession de Naruto pour les ramens. Quand il termina son propre repas, il restait trois bols devant Naruto.

« Hé ben, quel appétit de monstre. » plaisanta Shin. « Tu es vraiment affamé toi ! Si j'avais su j'aurai réfléchit un peu avant de parler. Je sens que mon porte-monnaie ne va pas résister bien longtemps. »

Il ne semblait pas aussi impressionner que Sasuke par le nombre de bol de ramens de Naruto, préférant plaisanter avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon mangeait dans la journée pour avoir un tel appétit le soir ? Il devait jeuner, forcément – même s'il ne savait pas exactement c'était quoi jeuner ! C'était la seule explication logique qui venait en tête pour Sasuke. Il sautait le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Il garda en tête cette idée quand Naruto termina de manger et que Shin tendit la monnaie pour tous les bols avec tristesse, triste de devoir se séparer de son argent sûrement durement gagné après de nombreux efforts. Heureusement pour, le propriétaire ne le fit payer que deux bols, à sa grande surprise. Mais le _sensei_ ne refusa pas et parut soudainement plus heureux.

« Waouh, quelle veine j'ai eu ! Naruto, si un jour tu veux gagner un concours de nourriture, dis le moi, que je parie sur toi ! » amusa Shin une fois qu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant, marchant sans vraiment chercher un lieu précis. « Bon, que voulez-vous faire à présent ? »

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. » déclara Sasuke.

« Dans ce cas-là, je vous accompagne. Quel professeur serais-je si je ne m'assure pas que mes élèves rentrent chez eux en toute sécurité ? »

Bien que Shin n'était techniquement pas son sensei, Sasuke ne protesta pas et le laissa les accompagner – lui et Naruto, jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiwa. Comme pour la plupart des clans, ils arrivèrent dans un long chemin qui séparait le mur de la résidence Uchiwa et la forêt. Sasuke s'apprêta à se tourner pour remercier Shin-sensei de les avoir accompagner mais soudain sentit quelque chose le frapper à son coup. Il crut entendre Naruto crier son nom avant de tomber par terre et de s'évanouir.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Sensei, votre fils a disparu. »

Le Quatrième Hokage leva les yeux de ses papiers, observant l'ANBU debout dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il posa sa plume et prit la parole :

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Affirmatif. » confirma le ninja au masque. « Je l'ai cherché dans tout le village, il n'est pas en train de se balader. J'ai aussi pris la permission d'aller vérifier chez vous mais Naruto n'y est pas non plus. »

« C'est inquiétant. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Tu as des pistes pour savoir où il pourrait avoir disparu ? »

« J'ai interrogé quelques habitants et ils disent l'avoir vu en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa et d'un Chunin marcher jusqu'au clan Uchiwa. Mais Itachi-san assure que son frère n'est pas rentré chez lui. »

Maintenant très inquiet, Minato se leva et se tourna vers l'ANBU, une expression grave sur son visage.

« Rassemble quelques ninjas, de préférence des Jonins, et cherchez les enfants aux alentours de Konoha. » ordonna-t-il. « Et qu'on me trouve la fiche du Chunin que les accompagnait.

« Vous pensez à un enlèvement ? » demanda l'ANBU en croisant les bras. « Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? » ajouta-t-il quand l'Hokage confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Minato Namikaze attrapa son manteau blanc aux motifs de flammes rouges avec « Quatrième Hokage » écrit verticalement en rouge et prit un de ses kunai personnels – ceux du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant.

« Je vais essayer de les retrouver moi-même. »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

A son réveil, la première chose qu'il entendit, c'était des injures. Mais elles ne lui semblaient pas destinées. Il se sentait aussi bouger, sans que son corps ne soit en mouvement, des cordes liaient ses bras et ses pieds – il les sentait érafler sa peau, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un le portait. Par contre rien ne couvrait sa bouche, tant mieux, il pourrait gueuler comme celui qui injures. D'ailleurs il reconnaissait bien cette voix : celle de Naruto – cette voix terminait ses phrases par ' _ttebayo_ ', un tic de langage de Naruto que Sasuke avait découvert en trainant avec lui, que le garçon aux cheveux blonds utilisait quand il était gêné, triste ou en colère, bref quand ça n'allait pas. Du coin de l'œil il eut un aperçu du sweat à capuche orange du garçon. Mais, contrairement à lui, ils n'étaient pas du même sens, puisque les pieds ne Naruto se balançaient dans le vide, tapant fortement l'homme qui les portait. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un les portait et les maintenait attachés ?

« Ah, ferme-là ! Tu me casses les oreilles, gamin ! » répliqua une voix différente de Naruto.

Sasuke se figea. Il la reconnaissait c'était celle de Shin-sensei. Mais comment était-ce possible ? L'homme les avait accompagné jusqu'à chez les Uchiwa et puis… Et puis plus rien, Sasuke avait été assommé. Soudain tout prenait du sens à ses yeux. Même si une question restait sur ses lèvres : Pourquoi ? On les avait enlevé, lui et Naruto, sans aucun doute, mais dans quel intérêt ? Il voulait des réponses. Alors, comme l'Uzumaki, il se mit à gesticuler dans l'espoir d'arriver à un résultat utile.

« Ah, l'autre morveux est réveillé. Bien. Je pense qu'on est assez loin pour que personne ne nous retrouve. »

Soudain les deux garçons furent soulevés et jetés par terre. Ainsi, Sasuke eut un meilleur aperçu de leur ravisseur. C'était bien Shin-sensei, mais il était vêtu différemment. Il avait retiré sa veste de Chunin, révélant une tunique entièrement noire et cette fois portait un bandana avec un insigne ninja ressemblant à une note de musique. Bien qu'il ait entendu parler des cinq grand pays ninja, aucune d'eux n'avait un tel symbole si Sasuke se rappelait bien des cours de l'Académie.

« Un ninja du Pays du Son. » grogna Naruto à côté de lui. « Mon père m'a parlé de ce pays minuscule et insignifiant voisin au Pays du Feu. Il doit venir du village d'Oto vu son insigne. »

« Bien deviner Naruto. » confirma Shin en pointant du pouce le bandeau ninja. « Je suis bien un ninja d'Oto, un ANBU plus exactement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un ANBU d'Oto vient faire à Konoha ? » demanda Naruto.

« J'ai été chargé par mon chef d'infiltrer Konoha dans un but : enlever un gamin qu'on emmènerait à Oto. Pour tout t'avouer, j'étais assez inquiet quand, des mois passé, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autres que des enfants normaux et bêtes. Et puis la chance m'a sourit il faut croire. Alors que j'étais en train de me morfondre de ma malchance, j'entends deux gamins devant moi discuter et j'apprends que celui aux cheveux blonds est le fils de l'Hokage. Une chance hein ? Mais le destin m'est encore plus favorable puisque l'autre gamin est un Uchiwa. » révéla Shin en regardant Sasuke, qui lui jetait un regard noir. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons. Tu as de la chance d'avoir été choisi, je vais t'aider à activer rapidement son Sharingan et comme ça, tu seras parfait pour les plans du maitre. »

« Activer mon Sharingan ? » répéta Sasuke. « C'est impossible ! Même onii-san n'a pas réussi à l'activer avant de devenir un Genin ! »

« Ton grand frère ? Ah oui, Itachi Uchiwa. Il aurait été parfait pour les plans du maitre, mais même moi je sais rester à l'écart quand je vois un adversaire trop compliqué à battre. Heureusement que vous êtes là. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Shin sortit un kunai de sa poche. Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec ça mais s'inquiéta quand le ninja espion s'approcha de Sasuke. Il était pratiquement au bord de la panique quand le kunai se colla au cou de l'Uchiwa. « Aller gamin, fait un petit effort. Eveille ton Sharingan, sinon tu mourras ! » prévient Shin d'un air mauvais.

« Arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama Naruto, inquiet pour la vie de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, il vit la peur dans le regard du garçon aux yeux noirs.

« Arg, l-laisse-moi ! » s'écria Sasuke en tentant de se libérer. Mais Shin ne lâchait pas prise et, au contraire, lui attrapa les cheveux, forçant le jeune garçon à le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'ANBU ressemblait à un fou, ses yeux reflétant la folie qui l'animait.

« Libère ton Sharingan ! » hurla Shin, en appuyant sur le kunai, créant une petite coupe sur le cou de Sasuke. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa et coula le long de sa peau. « LIBERE TON SHARINGAN SINON C'EST LA MORT QUI T'ATTENDS ! »

« **ARRETE OU JE TE TUE !** »

Shin se stoppa, clignant des yeux, et tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit qu'un violent coup de poing entra en contact avec son visage, envoyant valsé au loin. Sasuke regarda avec surprise son sauveur, qui n'était nul autre que Naruto. Mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds paraissait différent. Il avait les yeux rivés vers Shin mais Sasuke pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient étranges. Au lieu du bleue habituelle de ses pupilles, elles étaient maintenant rouges, rouge sang. Ses cicatrices – ou moustaches comme les appelaient Naruto, semblaient plus longues et épaisses. Cela intrigua tellement Sasuke qu'il en oublia le sang qui coulait sur son cou. Jusqu'à ce que sa vue se trouble et qu'il se sente partir... Pendant ce temps, Shin se relevait, essuyant un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Waouh, quel coup de poing ! C'était vraiment pas mal gamin mais dit moi une chose… Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer de tes cordes ! »

« **C'est pas des cordes qui vont m'empêcher de te buter.** » se contenta de répondre Naruto d'une voix beaucoup trop grave pour un enfant de son âge, ou même pour un adulte. « **Je vais te massacrer !** »

Il se précipita sur Shin, avec pour seule arme ses poings. Mais l'ANBU esquiva son attaque et attrapa son poing, offrant à son adversaire un sourire moqueur. Pourtant il arrêta de sourire mais il sentait son bras être repoussé par le poing. Il commença à être inquiet quand Naruto réussit à se libérer de son emprise et, sans même que l'ANBU n'ait le temps de bouger, le frappa dans les côtes. Allongé par terre, Shin gémit. « Merde, comment a-t-il fait ça… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que l'enfant aux cheveux blonds apparut depuis lui, le fixant d'un regard assassin. A ce moment, Shin remarqua le rouge dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le Sharingan, ou même un Dôjutsu. Non, cela ressemblait plutôt aux yeux d'un animal sauvage enragé. Il tenta de se relever quand Naruto leva sa main, grande ouverte, mais fut repousser au sol par une force incroyable qui ne pouvait pas provenir d'un gamin. Impossible. Sentant une vive douleur à sa joue droite, il posa ses doigts dessus et sursauta en sentant du sang chaud couler le long de sa joue. Il avait des marques de griffures. Des marques de griffures… ? Shin jeta un coup d'œil aux doigts de Naruto et fut surpris de voir que ses ongles étaient longs, comme des griffes.

Ce garçon… Ce garçon n'était pas humain, c'était un démon... Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Konoha, Shin avait peur de mourir…

* * *

 **Je précise que ce ninja d'Oto n'a rien à voir avec le frère de Sai ou l'Uchiwa, c'est juste que le nom a été une coïncidence puisque je voulais que son nom ait un 'lien' avec le personnage, qui est, je rappelle, un personnage secondaire OC. Selon wikipédia, Shin veut dire nouveauté ou vérité, c'est juste pour l'ironie du personnage. D'ailleurs je profite de l'occasion pour vous remerciez, vous qui suivez et aimez cette histoire, j'en suis très heureuse !**


	4. Protéger, le choix de Naruto !

**Note 1 : Salut vous tous ! Avant toute chose, sachez que je poste ce chapitre un jour après un super stage qui m'a mis dans une humeur géniale (du moins pour le week-end…) et maintenant j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je ferai plus tard... Quoi, tout le monde s'en fout ? Bon d'accord, on se voit à la fin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Protéger, le choix de Naruto.**

 _L'homme n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Le démon était trop rapide pour qu'un Jutsu l'arrête. Et même s'il y arrivait, le monstre se délivrait immédiatement, lui assenant à chaque fois un coup plus terrible que le précédent. Il avait tenté de le blesser, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pour une raison que l'homme ignorait, cette créature se générerait à une allure incroyable. Dans toute sa carrière de ninja, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose._

 _Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'homme était mort sous les coups de poings incessant du monstre-enfant. Au même moment, l'enfant-monstre s'arrêta, retenu par derrière._

 _« Naruto ! Naruto arrête !... Naruto, il est déjà mort. »_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur le cœur. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar. Il enfui son visage dans ses mains, essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar atroce.

Cela faisait trois mois que l'incident avec l'ANBU du village d'Oto était arrivé. Cela faisait aussi trois mois que Naruto vivait chez Ryouken-san pour s'entrainer. En réalité, Ryouken n'était pas son vrai nom. Mais Ryouken-san était un ANBU et donc ne pouvait pas révéler son vrai nom. Mais puisque que Naruto l'avait souvent vu travailler avec des chiens, il avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça, _Ryouken_ , chien de chasse. Même à découvert – c'est-à-dire sans son masque, il portait ce surnom. Ryouken-san était un ancien élève de son père, quand ce dernier était un jonin en chef. Lui et son père partageaient un lien spéciale entre élève et maitre alors Ryouken n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand le Quatrième Hokage lui avait demandé de lui rendre service. Ce fut ce jour-là que Naruto alla vivre avec lui, dans une maison un peu semblable à celles des clans de Konoha, principalement en papier et en bois, avec une terrasse et un jardin. Le terrain se clôturait par un mur identique à ceux des Uchiwa. Cela le changeait du petit appartement que lui et son père possédaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Enfin calmé, Naruto décida de sortir. Il faisait déjà jour dehors, bien que le matin fût encore assez frais, et de toute façon il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Alors il tira ses pieds hors du lit et mit ses sandales bleues qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sont des chaussures que pratiquement tous les ninjas portaient. Il déposa son bonnet vert sur son lit, très bien rangé après qu'il l'ait soigneusement plié, ne voyant pas laisser tout en désordre, et ouvrit son armoire à vêtement. En dehors de son sweat à capuche – qu'il appréciait quand même énormément, il avait aussi d'autres vêtements, comme un t-shirt blanc avec un logo en forme de tourbillon. Son père lui avait raconté une fois que le symbole de tourbillon que portaient les ninjas de Konoha était un hommage et un rappel à l'alliance entre le village caché de la Feuille et le clan Uzumaki, le clan ninja d'Uzushio, le village caché des Remous, du Pays des Tourbillons. Même s'il n'avait jamais connu aucun membre du clan Uzumaki, Naruto était fier de porter leur nom, même si c'était un clan ninja.

Une fois habillé, il s'engagea dans le couloir de la maison de Ryouken-san. Ce dernier dormait normalement dans la chambre en face mais Naruto ne doutait pas que l'ANBU devait déjà être levé. Il confirma son hypothèse en arrivant dans la salle à manger, à côté de la cuisine, où se trouvait Ryouken. Il ne portait pas sa tenue d'ANBU, mais un habit des plus classiques avec un haut à manche longues bleu foncé et un pantalon. Il était en train de boire un thé tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris toujours à découvert quand il remarqua le jeune garçon entrer dans la salle.

« Déjà lever ? Normalement tu dors à cette heure-là. » fit remarquer Ryouken en guise de salutation, parlant à travers son masque qui lui cachait une partie du visage.

Naruto ne se souvenu pas de l'avoir déjà vu sans son masque. D'ailleurs ça l'intriguait assez mais il se dit que c'était préférable de ne pas savoir. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, répondant à la question muette de son tuteur de substitution : _qu'est-ce qui t'a pousser à te lever si tôt_ ?

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, Ryouken-san ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Non, donc je pourrais t'entrainer toute la journée »

« Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir aujourd'hui ? Le _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ou le _Shunshin no Jutsu_ ? La dernière fois j'ai réussi à invoquer cinq clones, au deux de trois habituellement. Bon, c'est censé être une technique interdite car c'est dangereux pour son utilisateur en trop grande quantité mais bon, j'ai jamais eu de soucis avec donc ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça… »

 _C'est surtout grâce à sa réverse de chakra bien supérieur à la moyenne, surtout à son âge. Même des jonins n'arrivent pas à faire plus de deux ou trois clones,_ pensa Ryouken. _Cela doit provenir du fait qu'il soit un Uzumaki. Et bien sûr, grâce à…_

« Mmh, que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle technique ? » proposa l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Naruto le regarda d'un air interrogateur, croisant les bras. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles techniques à apprendre et se contentait d'amélioré celles qu'il connait. Non pas que ça le dérange vraiment. Au contraire il était assez intrigué, voire très intéressé. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il courut dehors, suivit par Ryouken, qui attrapa au passage une pomme. « C'est important de manger avant de s'entrainer. » répétait-il souvent au jeune garçon. Alors il lui lança la pomme, répétant encore une fois la même leçon, et attendit que Naruto termine son 'petit-déjeuner' pour attaquer l'entrainement. Cette pomme était largement suffisante pour qu'il soit en mesurer de faire du chantage après pour le repas du déjeuner.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle technique ? _Le Chidori_ ? _Le Doton – Doryu Taigai_ ? Ou peut-être le _Suiton – Suiryudan no Jutsu_ ? Oh, ce serai top de pouvoir invoquer des dragons d'eau !

« Naruto, je te rappelle jusque que toutes ces techniques que tu viens de me citer ne sont pas de l'élémentaire Vent, donc tu ne peux pas les maitriser. On a fait le test, et toi tu détiens le Futon, l'art de maitriser le vent. C'est la base. »

« Ah oui, oups… C'est juste que ça fais si longtemps que j'ai appris de nouvelle technique… Je suis vraiment impatient ! » expliqua Naruto d'un air gêné. « Alors, on commence ? »

« Je vais te faire une démonstration, ça sera plus facile. Regarde bien. »

Ryouken tendit sa main, attrapant son avant-bras droit avec l'autre, et ouvrit entièrement sa paume droite. Naruto entendu un drôle de sifflement tandis qu'il sentit le vent souffler plus fort. Intrigué, il regarda de droite à gauche mais, ne voyant rien, tourna la tête les mains de Ryouken. C'est avec étonnement qu'il regarda une immense quantité de chakra se contenter en un point, c'est-à-dire un cercle rond tourbillon à une vitesse incroyable. Il reconnaissait cette technique.

« Est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Oui Naruto, c'est le _Rasengan_ , la technique de ton père. » certifia Ryouken.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il me l'apprendrait… » fit remarqua Naruto, en parlant de son père. « Bah, comme d'habitude il a pas le temps… »

« Il te l'apprendra Naruto. » assura l'ANBU. « Tu auras le temps puisque cette technique se divise en trois phases d'apprentissages. Et celle que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est la première. D'ailleurs c'est ton parrain, Jiraya-sama, qui a créé cette astuce. A l'époque, sensei avait une méthode beaucoup trop dure. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Naruto d'un air suspicieux – il connaissait assez bien son parrain pour savoir que cette 'astuce' pourrait avoir des dérivées obsédés de l'Ero-sennin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très simple. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se retrouva à côté d'une réverse d'une vingtaine de ballons d'eau tous pleins. Même si ça paraissait étrange d'utiliser des ballons d'eau pour un entrainement, cela n'étonnait pas Naruto, venant de son parrain…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Ecoute bien, car c'est impossible de le montrer cette fois. Le but de l'entrainement consiste à faire bouger ces ballons d'eau… »

« Ah ben c'est simple ! »

« Avec ton chakra. »

« Ah d'accord, c'est moins simple… »

« Tu vas y arriver. Je sais que tu en es capable. » encouragea Ryouken. « Comme quand je t'ai appris à marcher verticalement. Car as réussi à apprendre ça en quelques jours seulement, alors que des ninjas expérimentés peuvent passer des semaines, voire des mois sans y arriver. »

« Hé, hé, hé… C'est que j'ai eu de bons _sensei_ ! » prétendit Naruto d'un air gêné – il n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments. « Otou-san m'a beaucoup aidé dans cet entrainement. »

« Alors il suffit de faire pareil maintenant. »

« D'accord, je m'y mets tout de suite ! Tu verras Ryouken-san, à la fin de la journée j'aurai réussi ça ! »

Les heures qui suivirent, Ryouken se contenta de regarder Naruto faire exploser plusieurs ballons d'eau, arrivant même à se tremper entièrement d'eau. Mais le fils de l'Hokage ne reconnait pas et persévérait dans ses efforts. D'autres auraient déjà abandonné, par manque de motivation ou de chakra mais Naruto possédait deux avantages : le premier, il avait de grandes réserves de chakra, ce qui lui permettait de continuer sans devoir s'arrêter et le deuxième, il a une volonté inébranlable. Ryouken se souvenait que, quand il avait commencé à vouloir l'entrainer, quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas si motiver, même s'il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais maintenant, tout son être semblait crier son envie d'apprendre les connaissances des ninjas. Son enlèvement d'il y a trois mois devait l'avoir fortement secoué.

« Arg non, j'ai encore raté ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! Bon aller, j'y retourne ! »

« Naruto, cela fais un moment que tu t'entraines. » dit-il, interrompant son disciple dans son exercice. « Que dirais-tu de déjeuner pour reprendre des forces ? »

Un grand sourire orna le visage du blondinet, qui arrêta immédiatement son entrainement et courut près de Ryouken. Son ventre lui criait famine debout un bon moment mais, en étant absorbé par ses activités, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ainsi les deux garçons déjeunèrent. Après avoir fait l'expérience, Ryouken s'était rendu compte que Naruto acceptait de manger autre chose que des ramens seulement si ce dernier plat s'y trouvait. Alors, comme à chaque repas, Ryouken ajoutait un bol de ramens pour l'enfant.

« C'est repartit ! » s'exclama Naruto dès qu'il eut fini.

Ryouken regarda le jeune garçon se lever avec hâte pour retourner s'entrainer dans le jardin et sourit. Parfois, il lui rappelait bon nombre de ninja qu'il avait connu comme Obito ou Gai – cette même motivation pour s'entrainer et devenir meilleur. Naruto serait un très bon ninja, c'était sûr.

Un peu plus tard, Ryouken se trouvait assis sur une chaise devant le jardin, en train de lire un livre tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de problème dans son entrainement. Cependant il arrêta de lire quand son élève vient l'interrompu.

« Ryouken-san, Ryouken-san, regarde j'ai réussi ! »

L'ANBU leva les yeux de son livre, étonné d'apprendre que Naruto y était déjà arrivé. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se tenait devant lui, un ballon d'eau dans la main qu'il était en train de faire bouger, sans que l'objet plastique en forme d'orbe n'éclate et le trempe. Du moins pendant quelques secondes. Puis il éclata.

« Oh non, je croyais avoir enfin réussi… » dit Naruto d'un air déçu.

« C'est le cas. » confirma Ryouken. « Maintenant il faut juste faire en sorte de pouvoir faire ça sur une longue période. C'est la partie facile. Mais allons, tu t'es très bin débrouiller aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu que nous allions faire un tour dans le village ? Histoire de se dégourdir les jambes ? »

« Ouais, très bonne idée Ryouken-san ! On pourra manger là-bas aussi ? J'aimerai retourner à l'Ichiraku Ramens ! »

L'ANBU ria et accepta.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« C'était délicieux ! Merci Ryouken-san ! »

« Content de voir que tu as aimé. » répondit l'homme plus âgé.

« Alors Naruto, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin ! » dit joyeusement Teuchi dans une tentative de conversation.

Naruto poussa son bol de ramens vide et se mit à parler avec excitation de son entrainement de ninja que Ryouken lui faisait suivre. Teuchi parut d'abord surpris – comme la croyance populaire, il croyait que Naruto n'aimait pas le monde des _shinobi_. Sa stupeur passé, il sourit, content de voir Naruto si enthousiaste.

« Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ryouken une fois que lui et l'enfant furent sortis du restaurant.

« Hé ben en fait… Je pense que je vais rester me promener un peu dans Konoha. » déclara Naruto.

Ryouken comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et hocha la tête. « D'accord, mais reviens avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui, je reviendrais pas trop tard, promis ! Merci Ryouken-san ! » remercia Naruto en commençant à s'éloigner, lui faisant un signe de la main.

Ryouken soupira et, par quelques signes de la main, disparu dans un nuage de fumée sous les regards surpris des passants.

Naruto traina assez longuement dans les alentours du village de la Feuille. Plus particulièrement dans la clairière d'entrainement où se trouvait la cachette de Naruto où il rangeait tout son matériel de ninja. En prenant les quelques kunais et autres objets qui s'y trouvaient, le jeune garçon eut un sentiment de nostalgie, repensant aux longues journées où il s'entrainait à lancer ces armes sur un bandeau frontal. Justement, ce dernier était toujours accroché au même arbre, portant les nombreuses traces des kunais et shurikens atterris sur lui. Et dire que maintenant il n'avait aucun mal à atteindre le centre. Ce qui avait d'abord commencer comme un jeu s'était finalement révélé comme un véritable objectif. Si quelques mois plus tôt on annonçait à Naruto qu'il ferait tout pour devenir ninja il aurait simplement ignorant l'individu et passerait son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Son cœur prit par ces souvenirs, il alla dans un deuxième lieu très important pour lui : le lac où lui et Sasuke étaient devenu amis. Après que l'Uchiwa l'ait sauvé de la noyade, ils s'étaient laissé une chance d'être amis. Même si en vrai, ils s'étaient contenter de passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, comme s'ils étaient déjà amis. Parfois ils s'énervaient, parfois ils se disputaient, mais oubliaient rapidement ces conflits. Mais depuis l'incident de l'enlèvement, les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais recroiser. Non pas que Sasuke était fautif. C'est juste que Naruto n'allait plus souvent dans Konoha. En y repensant, les moments passés avec son ami lui manquait. C'est sur ces souvenirs qu'il contempla l'eau cristalline, d'où se reflétait le soleil couchant.

« N…N-Naruto ? »

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, se demandant qui l'appelait. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ryouken-san, l'homme étant sûrement partit faire un rapport de la journée à son père. En voyant l'individu qui l'avait interpellé, Naruto manqua de sursauter tellement il était surpris de revoir celui qu'il avait tenté de protéger il y a trois mois.

« Sa-…Sasuke ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sasuke fut le premier à prendre la parole, fourrant les mains dans ses poches tout en descendant les escaliers permettant de rejoindre le ponton.

« Tiens, t'es là depuis quand ? Tu réapparais comme ça ? Après des mois d'absences ? »

« Hé, je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi ! » s'exclama Naruto en souriant. « Je t'ai jamais vu dans Konoha en trois mois ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, un entrainement secret ? »

« Pff, j'ai pas besoin que ça soit secret pour être plus fort que toi, _baka_. »

« Hé ! » répliqua Naruto, légèrement vexé. « Je suis sûr que je suis plus fort que toi ! Je me suis entrainé d'arrache-pied pendant trois mois ! »

« Et ben vois-tu moi j'ai d'autre chose à faire de mes journées. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Naruto en faisant la moue, peu convaincu. « Tu veux dire, l'Académie ? »

« Plus maintenant. Je suis désormais à l'Académie des Ninjas. »

Naruto l'observa sans rien dire. Sasuke, qui s'attendait à une répliqua cinglante par le fait que son ami n'aime pas les ninjas, leva un sourcil quand le garçon aux cheveux blonds croisa les bras d'un air incrédule. « Je devrais peut-être demander à Otou-san de m'inscrire à l'Académie des Ninjas de Konoha… » pensa à haute voix l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. « Attend une seconde Naruto. Je croyais que tu détestais les ninjas. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que ce sont des abrutis et des assassins.

Naruto cligna des yeux, remarquant lui aussi que c'était assez étrange. Il vit le regard interrogateur de Sasuke et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air penaud.

« Ben en fait… J'ai eu tort. »

Naruto regarda l'horizon, un sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se fit lointain.

« Je vais devenir un ninja. Pour protéger ceux qui me sont cher. »

* * *

 **Note : Salut les gens ? Alors il était bien ce 4** **e** **chapitre ? Pour ceux qui se disent : mais pourquoi tu as fait un saut de trois mois ?! Hé ben je vous réponds que j'ai fait ça justement pour le 'cauchemar' que vous avez lu au tout début. Je m'explique. Il arrive que, parfois, quand on a un choc émotionnel fort, pour nous 'protéger' dirons-nous, notre cerveau nous fait oublier des souvenirs douloureux. C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. J'approfondie : Naruto sait ce qui s'est passé, mais ne s'en rappelle qu'en rêve. Il a l'impression que ça n'était pas réel, puisqu'il n'avait aucune trace de « dommage » mais le sentait.**

 **j'aime bien explorez le subconscient et je voulais que le 'traumatisme' de Naruto soit un évènement marquant dans sa vie, sans pour autant qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'il a vécu à ce moment. J'ajoute d'ailleurs que ce 'traumatisme de rêve' est véridique et que je n'ai absolument pas inventé ça, puisqu'en réalité j'ai déjà eu la même chose, il y a très longtemps.**

 **J'espère que cette petite explication vous a aidez à mieux comprendre.**


	5. Rencontre avec le monstre

**Salut les gens ! Nous voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Sachez qu'au départ je voulais vous le poster hier, mais des imprévus en ont décidés autrement. Mais bref, un jour de plus ou de moins, on s'en moque ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec le monstre.**

« Protéger ceux qui me sont cher… »

Voilà le choix prit par Naruto le jour où lui et Sasuke se firent enlever par le ninja d'Oto, Shin. Même si l'Uchiwa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, cela importait peu. Naruto ne voulait pas que son ami meurt. Mais le monde ninja semblait cruel, par le peu que Naruto avait vu de ce monde et ce qu'il avait appris par son entourage. Comment pourrait-il protéger son ami s'il ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même ? Le choix fut donc vite fait : Son père, Ryouken-san et son oncle Jiraya étaient tous les trois des ninjas d'exceptions et Naruto voulait être comme eux être fort.

Surtout après ce que lui avait révélé son père, lorsque Naruto s'était réveillé à l'hôpital.

 _Retour en arrière._

 _Naruto était étrangement calme quand il se réveilla, dans un lit de l'hôpital de Konoha. Il sut immédiatement où il se trouvait, à cause des murs blancs et de l'atmosphère différente de sa chambre._

 _« … Naruto ? Oh, que Senju soit loué, tu vas bien ! »_

 _« Otou-san ? » dit immédiatement le jeune garçon en tournant la tête, voyant une figure blonde lui ressemblant étrangement. « Que…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _Son père fronça les sourcils. « Naruto, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Toi et Sasuke Uchiwa avaient été enlevés par un ninja d'Oto. »_

 _« …Je m'en souviens… Hey, est-ce que Sasuke va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, il va bien. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

 _Naruto laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que Sasuke allait bien – car pour une raison qu'il ignorait il n'aimait pas voir son entourage en danger. Il leva un sourcil en entendant le reste de l'explication de son père. Il allait parfaitement bien, même s'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pour une raison qu'il ignorait._

 _« Je vais bien. » assura-t-il calmement. « Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? D'ailleurs, où Shin- le ninja d'Oto je veux dire. On l'a attrapé ? »_

 _Minato écarquilla les yeux, à la surprise de Naruto. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?_

 _« Na… Naruto, tu-… tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda lentement le Quatrième._

 _« Ben, je me souviens que ce type menaçait Sasuke et quand j'ai vu le sang couler de son cou ça m'a mis en rogne. J'ai réussis à me détacher de mes cordes en les arrachant et je lui ai donné un sacré coup de poing droit dans le visage. Puis après… Je ne me souviens pas. J'ai dû m'évanoui, dattebayo... ! » expliqua le jeune Uzumaki avec une certaine gêne. « Mais j'ai quand même réussit à frapper ce type ! Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait être un ANBU il ne semblait pas si fort. Mais en tout cas, si je le revois je lui donnerai le double du coup de poing qu'il a reçu car- »_

 _« Naruto, il est mort. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais… ! »_

 _Non, ce n'était pas possible… Qui était l'abruti qui lui avait fait la peau avant que Naruto ne puisse lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke ?_

 _« Et qui l'a tué ? »_

 _« … Naruto… C'est toi. C'est toi qui l'as tué. »_

 _Naruto se figea. Il avait du mal entendre. Ou alors son père lui faisait une blague. Ouais, ça devait être ça._

 _« C'est très drôle Otou-san. » dit-il nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais sérieusement, qui l'a eu ? »_

 _« C'est toi, Naruto. »_

 _Naruto déglutit. L'air sérieux de son père ne l'aidait absolument pas à se détendre. Non, c'était impossible. Non seulement il ne se rappelait absolument rien de ça mais en plus il n'avait que six ans. Comment un enfant de six ans pourrait-il tuer un ANBU ? Non, il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique, aussi farfelu soit-elle._

 _« Naruto, répond moi franchement. As-tu tué ce ninja ? »_

 _« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Naruto. « Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? C'est… Ce n'est pas possible -ttebayo ! »_

 _« Si. Malheureusement si, c'est possible. »_

 _Naruto fixa suspicieusement son père._

 _« Comment ça ? Comment j'aurai pu faire ça ? »_

 _Son père soupira, fixant ses mains. Il finit par relever la tête et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Il avait espéré que ce jour n'arrive jamais – du moins pas si tôt. Mais maintenant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire toute la vérité._

 _« Naruto. Ce que je t'apprête à dire n'est pas facile. » avertit-il. « Cela concerne directement ta mère. »_

 _« Okaa-san ? » répéta Naruto avec surprise._

 _Naruto n'avait jamais connu sa mère – elle était morte à sa naissance. Pourtant, du peu qu'en parlait son mère, Naruto savait que Kushina Uzumaki fut une femme formidable durant son vivant. D'ailleurs c'était en son honneur que Naruto gardait son nom de famille et pas celui des Namikaze. Son père lui disait souvent qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère et que nul autre nom ne lui allait mieux._

 _« Oui, Kushina. » confirma Minato. L'adulte aux cheveux blonds inspira et continua : « Naruto, ce que je t'apprête à dire est un secret d'Etat. Tu ne dois pas en parler à quiconque, sauf en dehors de moi et de Ryouken-san, on est bien d'accord ? »_

 _Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. Plus son père parlait plus cela l'inquiétait. Il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre._

 _« Naruto. Il y a six ans, le dix octobre, Kushina et le Troisième Hokage sont morts en scellant en toi un des plus dangereux démons à queues. Le renard à neuf queues, Kyuubi. »_

Il était un jinchûriki, l'hôte d'un démon à queues, les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde. Et pas n'importe quel démon à queue, Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues, le plus dangereux de tous les démons à queues. Non seulement ça, ce fut aussi le monstre qui avait aussi failli détruire Konoha le jour de sa naissance. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ce qui l'avait choqué était que, avant lui, sa mère était son jinchûriki. Et, grâce à l'aide du Troisième Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen elle avait scellée en lui Kyuubi pur sauver Konoha, en sacrifiant sa vie pour son fils.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu cette histoire, Naruto sentait son cœur se fendre en deux. Sa mère, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu, avait donné sa vie pour lui alors qu'il venait à peine de naitre. Jamais dans sa vie cela ne lui était arrivé. On lui avait enseigné les principes de la vie, on l'avait entrainé à être en mesure de se défendre – bien sûr contre quelqu'un à son niveau – mais jamais personne ne l'avait protégé au point de sacrifier sa propre vie. Parce que jamais dans _toute_ sa vie Naruto ne fut véritablement en danger de mort. Du moins c'est qu'il croyait. Avant d'apprend _ça_. Le jour de sa naissance, il aurait pu mourir.

Rien que l'idée l'effrayait encore. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas vivre. Il n'aurait pas connu son père, Ryouken-san, Teuchi et Ayame. Et il ne serait pas devenu ami avec Sasuke. Mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement en sacrifiant sa vie.

Ce jour-là, Naruto prit une décision.

Et voilà que, plusieurs mois après, il était entêté à devenir un ninja, un _grand_ ninja. Car seul un grand ninja est en mesure de protéger ceux qui lui sont proche. Mais être Hokage paraissait un objectif trop grand pour lui, surtout que pour le moment c'était son père qui gardait ce poste et Naruto ne se voyait vraiment pas le renverser. Non, il visait légèrement plus bas. Peut-être ANBU, comme Ryouken-san. Cela ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup d'être dans l'ombre du village mais c'était tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment comme grande carrière.

« Naruto ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins, baka ? »

Naruto prit conscience de la main de Sasuke qui s'agitait devant lui et cligna des yeux. Il avait complètement oublié que lui et l'Uchiwa marchaient dans Konoha en direction de la résidence de ce dernier. D'ailleurs ils étaient presque arrivés.

« Ah, euh, désolé. Tu disais ? »

« Cela sert à rien que je parle si tu m'écoutes pas. » contenta de répondre Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

« Rien je t'assure ! Y'a rien dattebayo ! »

« Dattebayo ? » répéta Sasuke en souriant.

Dans un premier temps Naruto ne comprit pas ce que l'Uchiwa essayait de dire. Puis, comprenant qu'il parlait de se son tic, grimaça. Mince, il avait été découvert à cause de ça.

« Mmh, tu n'as jamais perdu ton tic en trois mois. » remarqua Sasuke. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'esprit ? »

« Euh… Je me demandais ce que je ferai une fois ninja. » répondit Naruto – en quelque sorte c'était la vérité.

« Tu penses déjà à ça alors que ce n'est même pas sûr que tu obtiennes ton diplôme de l'Académie ? »

« Hey, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort en trois mois ! » défendu l'Uzumaki. « Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu as un peu d'avance sur moi que je devrais échouer. Je te rappelle que je commence l'école dès le mois prochain. »

Sasuke se retourna, faisant face à Naruto. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le portail menant à l'intérieur de la résidence Uchiwa.

« Et alors ? Mon père m'a mis à l'Académie il y a trois mois, juste après l'enlèvement. Tu ne pourras jamais me rattraper. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra -ttebayo ! » prétendit Naruto.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire, faisant un signe de la main à son ami, avant d'entrer chez lui en escaladant le mur grâce à son chakra. Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul, Naruto décida d'aller manger chez Ichiraku. Cela faisait quelques jours que lui et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés et qu'il avait annoncé à son père qu'il voulait entrer à l'Académie ninja de Konoha alors il avait fortement réduit sa formation avec Ryouken-san.

Après avoir déposé Sasuke chez lui, Naruto ne rentra pas chez Ryouken. A la place il s'éloigna de la foule et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière, vide à une telle heure. Il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Une fois sur le terrain, il ne s'équipa pas de kunai ou de parchemin d'entrainement. A la place il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il avait un but, et seule la méditation lui permettait de l'atteindre.

Après quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux. Et sans surprise, il vit que le paysage avait grandement changé. A la place de la clairière forestière avec le doux son de l'eau glissante, il était dans un endroit paraissant clos – même si c'était difficile à observer à cause des alentours entièrement noirs. De l'eau coulait sous ses pieds, dans un calme parfait, et devant lui se dressait une immense barrière rouge, avec un sceau scellé au centre de la porte. Cette barrière était une protection contre la _chose_ enfermée dedans. Un pelage roux, des grands yeux rouges assoiffés de sang et neuf queues, voilà la description de la bête emprisonné à l'intérieur. Cette même bête qui portait le nom de Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues.

« **Ah tiens, encore toi gamin…** » dit une voix grave qui résonna de tout côté.

«Kyuubi. »

Même si sa voix paraissait parfaitement calme, Naruto restait impressionner par ce monstre derrière les barreaux et parvenait à peine à contrôler les tremblements qui menaçaient d'apparaitre à tout instant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une créature pareille pouvait être scellée dans son corps, surtout en prenant en compte que le Kyuubi qui lui faisait face n'était qu'une miniature du véritable démon.

« **Qui a-t-il gamin ? Je t'impressionne ?** »

« **Assez, oui.** » répondit franchement Naruto en s'approchant – afin de prouver que même s'il était impressionné cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait peur. « C'est étonnant qu'un démon comme toi ait pu se faire emprisonner. »

La bête grogna. « **Surveilles tes paroles, gamin. Je pourrais te dévorer en un clin d'œil !** »

« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser dans ton amour propre. »

« **Grr, tu me cherches c'est ça ?** »

« Non. »

Il disait vrai. Il ne voulait absolument pas se battre contre cette créature qui vivait en lui, cela était bien trop dangereux. Après tout, l'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami. Kyuubi était l'ennemi des hommes, donc des ninjas. Naruto avait pour ennemi des ninjas et en ce moment il était sûrement l'être humain le plus proche du plus dangereux des démons. Il devait profiter de cette occasion unique. Surtout qu'il savait que Kyuubi était dangereux, très dangereux. Et il ne voulait être la cible de sa colère.

« Kyuubi. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. »

« **Pff, je m'en moque complète.** »

Naruto grimaça. Cela n'allait pas être facile de convaincre le démon. Déjà que la dernière fois, le jour leur rencontre, ce fut assez difficile de discuter avec la créature, qui essayait de le convaincre de le libérer. Cela c'était passé deux semaines plus tôt, alors que Naruto cherchait un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le fameux démon à l'intérieur de lui. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, alors qu'il méditait à la recherche d'une solution, il s'était retrouvé ici et, après que sa surprise soit passée, il avait tenté de discuter avec Kyuubi. Mais le monstre ne fut pas très coopératif.

« Je t'en prie, c'est important. » insista le jeune Jinchûriki. « Je veux te poser une question. »

« **…** »

« ...Si tu acceptes de me répondre, j'accepterais de répondre à l'une des tiennes. »

« **…Mouais….Bien, c'est d'accord gamin.** »

Naruto eut un faible sourire, avant de soupirer, levant ses épaules. Il allait savoir la vérité. Et il espérait que Kyuubi soit bien responsable de tout ça.

« Kyuubi. » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Est-ce que tu me contrôlais quand j'ai tué ce shinobi d'Oto ? »

« … **Non**. **Tu as utilisé** ** _mes_** **pouvoirs mais je t'assure que c'était bien toi qui contrôlais.** »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Kyuubi venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien à voir – du moins il n'était pas le responsable des actions de Naruto à l'encontre du ninja d'Oto. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il croyait.

« Mais alors pourquoi je m'en souviens pas ? »

« **Pff, j'en sais rien moi. Peut-être le traumatisme ou un truc du genre. Demande à quelqu'un qui peux te comprendre, un humain par exemple !** » répliqua le renard à neuf queues.

« Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'être sauvage. »

« **… Gamin, je suis un animal.** »

« Ah oui, mince… »

« **Quel abruti… Bon, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question. Comment ce maudit sceau me retient-il ?** »

« Désolé, je ne sais pas. » répondit Naruto.

« **QUOI ? Gamin, j'ai répondu à ta question, tu as intérêt à répondre à la mienne !** »

« Hé, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je sais rien sur ce sceau qui se trouve sur mon ventre ! Y'a encore trois mois je ne savais même pas que tu existais ! »

Naruto croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Kyuubi était quelqu'un d'assez désagréable au final. Pourtant, c'était le seul qui pourrait répondre aux questions que se posaient Naruto. Mais pour cela il devait faire preuve de diplomatie – même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Son père lui avait dit que ça consistait à être convaincant et persuasif.

« …Si tu veux, je pourrais faire des recherches. » proposa-t-il après un moment. « Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« **Cela ne te concerne pas, gamin.** »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Kyuubi se contenta de sourire – un horrible rictus, et ricana, comme se moquant de son hôte. Ce gamin l'amusait assez bien. Il lui rappelait son ancienne jinchûriki, cette Kushina Uzumaki. D'ailleurs ce gamin était sans doute son fils. Non pas qu'il voyait un signe distinctif pour le reconnaitre, juste le nom lui donnait la puce à l'oreille. Mais en tout cas, le blondinet avait attiré son attention. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était prisonnier, qu'un de ses hôte soit si ouvert à toute proposition. Soit cet enfant était très astucieux, soit très ignorant, soit très idiot. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de lui.

« **J'accepte**. »

« Mmh, quoi ? »

« **J'accepte ta proposition. Dit moi quel est ce sceau et ensuite, et seulement ensuite, j'accepterais peut-être de répondre à d'autres de tes questions. Si tu en as bien sûr.** »

« …Ben en fait…J'en ai pas. »

« **QUOI ? Tu n'en as vraiment pas ! ... Mais pourquoi y'a un monstre enfermé en moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Essais de faire marcher ton imagination, gamin !** »

Naruto se contenta de rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « D'a- d'accord, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose ! En attendant je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer avant que Ryouken-san ne commence à s'inquiéter pour moi. »

D'un geste de la main, le jeune Jinchûriki le salua et tourna les talons, disparaissant. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Kyuubi grogna. Est-ce que cet humain… Essayait de sympathiser avec lui ?

Impossible…


	6. Le jour du malheur

**Rien de spécial à ajouter, sauf que j'avais vraiment hâte de vous poster ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Le jour du malheur**_

« _Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! J'adore manger des ramens et apprendre des techniques ninjas. Mon rêve est de devenir un grand membre des ANBU !_ »

« Mon rêve est de devenir un grand membre des ANBU ! » répéta Sasuke dans une fausse imitation de la voix de Naruto.

« Hé, ma voix n'est pas aussi aigu –ttebayo ! » protesta ce dernier.

« On s'en fout. En tout cas, on t'a pris pour un idiot avec ton ' _j'adore manger des ramens_ '. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer les ramens ? »

« Rien…. Mais c'est bizarre quand même. »

" HEY ! »

Sasuke ricana, amusé par l'expression agacé du jeune blond qui marchait à côté de lui. Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto était rentré à l'Académie Ninja, comme par hasard dans la même classe de son ami aux cheveux noirs. La présente, à la fois rapide et d'un ton amusé, avait donné l'étiquette 'plaisantin' à Naruto aux yeux des élèves et des professeurs. Du moins ceux qui ignoraient que Naruto Uzumaki était le fils du Quatrième Hokage. Dans le cas contraire, ils se contentaient de faire semblant d'apprécier le jeune garçon. Cela Sasuke l'avait bien vu – ces regards, ces sourires, faux qu'ils plaçaient en face de Naruto dans la seule intention de se faire bien voir de l'Hokage et éventuellement de ne pas se retrouver dans le bureau d'un Hokage en colère.

Seul leur sensei Iruka ne se prêtait pas au jeu et exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait de Naruto – fière de lui quand il faisait quelque chose de bien et mécontent quand il faisait une bêtise. Car Naruto faisait des bêtises, même beaucoup. C'était un trait de personnalité que Sasuke lui avait découvert ce caractère assez enfantin quand il voulait se moquer des autres, ou simplement alléger l'humeur générale. Et cela marchait assez bien en classe, avec des blagues assez bien placées ou des réponses idiotes. Mais généralement leurs professeurs ne se plaignaient pas de son travail, comme il était un excellent élève. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait vu tous les sujets avec Ryouken en trois mois et donc les cours étaient pratiquement un ennui pour lui, si son meilleur ami n'était pas à côté de lui.

« En plus la plupart d'eux ne savent sûrement même pas c'est quoi un ANBU. » ajouta Sasuke.

« Car toi tu sais c'est quoi ? » répliqua sèchement Naruto.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. « C'est ce que mon frère fait. » répondit faiblement Sasuke.

« Cela répond pas à la question ! » s'écria Naruto en le pointant du doigt.

« … Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde s'en fout de ce que tu veux faire ! »

« Au moins moi j'ai un rêve précis en devenant ninja, dattebayo ! »

Sasuke croisa les bras, refusant d'admettre sa défaite tandis que Naruto sourit. Il adorait passer du temps avec Sasuke. Même si parfois l'Uchiwa lui donnait envie de le frapper contre un arbre et d'envoyer ' _accidentellement'_ un kunai sur lui. _Accidentellement_ , bien sûr…

« Euh… Au fait Sasuke… » dit le jeune Uzumaki en s'arrêtant, imité par son ami. « Je vais devoir te laisser. »

Sasuke hocha un sourcil et leva le menton, observant le ciel, beaucoup trop bleu pour être déjà le crépuscule. Il ne connaissait pas l'heure mais l'Uchiwa pouvait facilement savoir qu'ils leur resteraient au moins une heure avant de rentrer dans leur domicile respectif. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi, t'a un rendez-vous avec Sakura ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« A-Absolument pas ! » protesta Naruto en rougissant. Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de leur classe aux cheveux roses, était le coup de foudre de Naruto depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu. Malheureusement pour lui la jeune fille ne faisait pas attention à lui, à son grand désespoir, et au grand amusement de Sasuke.

« Non mais… En fait, je dois aller retrouver son père pour m'entrainer. » expliqua l'Uzumaki.

Finalement, Sasuke aurait plus crû au rendez-vous entre Sasuke et Naruto. « Je croyais il n'avait pas le temps ? »

« Ouais, moi aussi ! Mais hier il m'a dit qu'il m'entrainerait et me montrerait comment terminer le _Rasengan_ ! » s'exclama Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Le _Rasengan_ ? C'est bien la technique qui ressemble à une orbe bleu que tu essais d'apprendre ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonne chance alors. » encouragea Sasuke en se tournant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto.

« Car vu la dernière démonstration que tu m'as fait, il y a encore pas mal à faire, _baka_. » déclara Sasuke en s'éloignant, levant sa main pour le saluer.

« Hey ! Tu verras Sasuke, j'apprendrai cette technique et elle sera meilleure que tes boules de feu –ttebayo ! » cria Naruto à l'attention de son ami qui disparaissait à travers la foule.

Il fit lui-même demi-tour, s'engageant vers les terrains d'entrainement de Konoha. Il arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous, où son père l'attendait déjà, plaçant ses fameux kunais au sol, à la grande surprise de Naruto qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de faire ça, surtout en voyant que les kunais formaient un cercle. En remarquant la présence de son fils, Minato se redressa et souriant, prit la parole :

« Pile à l'heure Naruto. Alors, prêt pour l'entrainement père-fils ? »

« Ouais, je suis prêt ! » répondit Naruto avec un franc sourire, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour que je puisse apprendre parfaitement le _Rasengan_ ? »

Minato, toujours souriant, secoua lentement la tête, ce qui rendit Naruto perplexe. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils apprendraient le Rasengan.

« Désolé Naruto mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il en faisant tournoyer un kunai jaune autour de son index. « A la place je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre certaines de mes techniques, comme _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Bien sûr, si tu le souhaites. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Son père voulait lui apprendre sa fameuse technique qui avait fait de lui l'un des ninjas les plus rapides du monde – voir le plus rapide du monde ninja ? Cette technique qui lui avait donné le titre de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha ? Incroyable. A côté, le Rasengan était presque insignifiant. Presque. Naruto voulait quand même l'apprendre mais, contrairement au Hiraishin no Jutsu, il pouvait demander conseil à son parrain ou à Ryouken-san, tous les deux connaissant ce Jutsu. Mais cette technique, seul son père la maitrisait.

« B- Bien sûr ! »

Minato sourit. « Bien, dans ce cas-là, commençons. Tu vois ces kunais à trois branches au sol ? Il s'agit de point de repère. Etre rapide à plusieurs avantages mais une faiblesse en particulier : la vision. Ces kunais marqués d'un sceau me permettent de me repérer. »

« Mais je ne suis pas assez rapide pour pouvoir me téléporter. Alors à quoi ça sert ? » demanda Naruto, curieux.

« Mmh, c'est justement ça l'intérêt. Avant de devenir rapide pour la lumière, il faut se diriger sans aucun problème. Je vais te montrer. »

Minato se plaça au centre du cercle et ferma les yeux. En un instant, il courut vers un kunai, le toucha, et partit dans une autre direction, à peu près opposé, toucher un autre kunai. Il fit cela jusqu'à ce que la dizaine fût touchée et s'arrêta. Naruto, croisant les bras, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« _Nani_ ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

« Ah bon ? Dans ce cas-là, essais de faire pareil. »

D'un air méfiant Naruto se plaça au centre du cercle. « Au fait, tu peux garder les yeux ouverts ! » ajouta son père avant qu'il ne s'élance vers un kunai, les yeux rivés dessus. Il glissa du pied droit pour se pencher et toucher le kunai avant de se redresser rapidement. Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, son pied glissa trop dans la terre et le fit trébucher quand il tenta de se relever. Sans prendre en compte cet incident il repartit à l'attaque, cette fois sur une autre cible. Et le problème se répéta. De nombreuses fois. Jusqu'à ce que, à la fin, il touche le dernier kunai et, essouffler, se laissa tomber par terre.

« Alors, pas si facile n'est-ce pas ? » dit son père en s'approchant de lui, la main tendu.

Naruto grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et attrapa la main de son père, se relevant pour dépoussiérer ses habits remplis de terre. « C'est juste que j'ai mal analysé la situation. » prétendu-t-il.

« Et si tu n'as pas le temps de le faire ? »

« Hein ? »

« Si tu n'as pas le temps de prendre connaissance du terrain qui t'entoure ? » développa son père. « Que l'ennemi change le terrain ? Que feras-tu ? »

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Je sais pas. »

« Voilà pourquoi la maitrise de _sa_ propre vitesse est importante avant de vouloir aller plus haut. » expliqua Minato. « Si tu arrives à toucher ces dis kunais sans glisser involontairement ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu n'auras aucun problème pour améliorer ta vitesse. »

« Donc je dois recommencer ce truc… ? » devina Naruto avec mécontentement.

« Hé oui… » confirma Minato, riant légèrement.

Naruto soupira et se plaça sur le cercle, prêt à repartir. Qu'importe le temps ou la difficulté de cet entrainement, il allait y arriver !

« Au fait Naruto. » dit l'Hokage en l'observant faire des allers retours. « Dans trois jours c'est ton anniversaire. »

« Oui et ? » demanda Naruto, son pied glissant à terre.

« Tu as du monde à inviter ? Bien sûr, ceux qui sont toujours venus à tes anniversaires seront là mais est-ce que tu veux ajouter des personnes ? »

« …Sasuke…Uchiwa ! » répondit le jeune Uzumaki entre deux allers retours.

« D'accord. C'est tout ? »

« Et… Iruka-sensei… ! »

« Iruka-san ? » répéta Minato. « Pourquoi pas ? D'accord, je prends note… Cela veut dire que tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

« …Ouais !... Il est…. Super cool ! »

Minato sourit. Il était content de voir que Naruto s'était fait des amis…

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Konnichiwa Naruto et bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci Iruka-sensei ! » dit le jeune fêté en ouvrant entièrement la porte de l'appartement pour laisser entrer son professeur.

La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivé, comme Ryouken, Genma Shiranui et Raido Namiashi, les deux étant des amis de Minato tandis qu'ils avaient pour mission de l'escorter. Il y avait également Inoichi Yamanaka, le père d'une de ses camarades de classe, Ino Yamanaka et trois membres du clan Nara : Shikaku Nara, Yoshino Nara, père et mère de Shikamaru Nara, un ami de classe de Naruto. Maintenant le jeune Uzumaki n'attendait plus que Sasuke, son dernier invité. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. On tapa à la porte et, en l'ouvrant, Naruto vit Sasuke, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs lui tendant un cadeau dans un papier-cadeau.

« Tiens. Et bon anniversaire, _baka._ » dit simplement Sasuke en entrant dans l'appartement.

Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte et sourit.

Cette fête, bien que semblable à toutes les autres, parut très différente à Naruto – dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr, par la simple présence de Shikamaru et Sasuke. Avant il n'y avait jamais d'enfant qui allaient jouer avec lui. Tout simplement parce que Naruto ne voulait pas jouer avec eux. Ce n'est pas qu'il était insociable ou quoi que ce soit, mais il préférait rester seul que mal accompagné, surtout si sa compagnie se limitait à des gens idiots comme Giichi et ses deux bras du corps. Bon, Shikamaru n'avait pas beaucoup de discussion et, à la surprise de Naruto, arrivait même à avoir moins de conversation que Sasuke des fois, surtout envers ce dernier. Mais c'était quelqu'un intelligent et compréhensif, même quand ça l'embêtait, ce qu'il ne cachait absolument pas en ajoutant « Galère » à la plupart de ses phrases, un tic de langage qu'il partageait avec Naruto, qui ajoutait généralement « Dattebayo ou –ttebayo ! » à la fin de ses phrases quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela renforçait l'idée de Sasuke, comme quoi il était le plus normal entre lui et son ami aux cheveux blonds.

« Hey Naruto, je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda son professeur d'Académie un peu plus tard dans la soirée. « J'aimerai te dire quelque chose. »

« …Tu sais Naruto, j'ai longtemps hésité à vouloir te connaitre. » confessa Iruka tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur, admirant Konoha en pleine nuit les maisons éclairées les gens marchant dans les rues la tranquillité régnante sur le village. Avant que Naruto ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, il poursuivit : « Ton père, l'Hokage- _sama_ , m'a dit que tu savais ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit du dix octobre, c'est exact ? »

« …Oui. » avoua Naruto.

« Naruto… Le jour où tu es né… Mes parents sont morts. »

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux dans l'horreur, incapable de croire ce que venait de lui dire son sensei. Il savait que Kyuubi avait fait des morts, par exemple sa mère, mais il avait toujours cru que Kyuubi avait été scellé avant de pouvoir blesser ne serait-ce qu'un villageois.

« Ils étaient des ninjas, donc cela n'a rien de surprenant. Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit » poursuivit Iruka sans regarder Naruto, ses yeux rivés vers Konoha. « Ils sont morts en héros. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, et ton père aussi. Je n'avais pas de famille pour m'élever mais je voulais devenir ninja. Alors je faisais toujours en sorte d'être remarqué, jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage me remarque, même si, à ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention… J'étais devant la Stèle des Morts au Combat, une grande pierre près u terrain d'entrainement où sont gravé le nom des ninjas morts au service. Mes parents y sont gravés. C'est alors que j'ai croisé ton père, qui m'a avoué venir rendre visite à l'un de ses anciens élèves morts durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Nous avons longuement discuté. Et à la fin, je crois que j'ai compris ce le message qu'il voulait me faire passer. »

« Un message ? »

« Oui, celui de ne jamais regretter le passé. Celui d'apprendre ses erreurs et de ses expériences pour devenir quelqu'un ayant de grandes convictions et une volonté inébranlable. Une volonté de feu. »

« Une volonté de feu ?... La volonté de feu d'Ojji-san ? » répéta Naruto, en faisant allusion à Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Troisième Hokage qui avait été un mentor pour Minato et, même en ne l'ayant pas connu, un modèle pour l'Uzumaki.

« Oui, la sienne. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ça Naruto. Aujourd'hui est un jour amère pour moi, rappel de la mort de mes parents. Mais maintenant… C'est un jour de fête, le jour où tu es né, Naruto. Et c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées dans ces dernières années. » conclu Iruka. « Je suis content d'avoir pu te connaitre, Naruto… Naruto, ça va ?... Hey, Naruto. »

Le jeune garçon avait la tête baissé, ses cheveux couvrant son visage mais Iruka voyait, par le tremblement de ses épaules, que ça n'allait pas. Il grimaça. Il avait du blessé Naruto, même si ce n'était pas son intention. Iruka posa une main sur son épaule, prêt à s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit mais soudainement l'enfant releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« IRUUUUKAAA-SSENSEIIII ! » s'écria Naruto en lui sautant dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé, qui soupira de soulagement.

« Allons Naruto, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. » dit Iruka d'un air gêné en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève.

Ils ne virent pas que, accroupi sur le toit, Minato les observait en souriant doucement.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Mais quel pleurnichard … »

« Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard ! Je suis juste un peu… Emotif… »

« Pleurnichard. » répéta Sasuke comme si Naruto n'avait rien dit.

« Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard ! » protesta Naruto.

Lui et Sasuke se dirigeaient vers la résidence de ce dernier. Naruto avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, même à minuit en pleine nuit. Après tout ils étaient amis, et avaient toujours eut l'habitude de faire le même chemin chaque jour, avant ou après être devenu élèves de l'Académie ninja.

« Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? T'es juste jaloux ! »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir que quoi tu m'accuses d'être jaloux. » défendu Sasuke. « Bon, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. ».

Ils venaient d'arrivés dans la rue du clan Uchiwa mais Naruto ne semblait pas déterminé à s'arrêter là.

« Mais non, ça va ! On n'est pas encore arrivé et… » Naruto se stoppa, reniflant. « Tu ne sens pas quelque chose d'étrange ? L'air sent bizarre… »

« …C'est vrai. Le plus étrange c'est qu'on dirait que ça provient de chez… moi ? » termina Sasuke dans un souffle.

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi Sasuke paraissait choqué. Alors il croisa les bras et, tentant de savoir ce qui se passait, suivit son regard qui s'arrêta au coin d'un bâtiment. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Son visage blanchit. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il y avait une étrange odeur dans l'air, et pourquoi Sasuke était stupéfait. Devant eux, son corps à moitié camouflé par le mur, se trouvait un ninja allongé par terre, dans une mare de sang.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer ! D'ailleurs je précise que c'est le dernier chapitre avant d'atteindre la moitié de l'histoire !**


	7. La responsabilité d'un grand frère

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Nous voilà pour le... Septième chapitre ? Cela veut dire qu'on entre dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire dès le chapitre prochain ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La responsabilité d'un grand frère.**

 _Devant eux, son corps à moitié camouflé par le mur, se trouvait un ninja allongé par terre, dans une mare de sang._

Sasuke haleta, terrifier. A côté de lui Naruto ne réagit plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne l'affectait pas autant que son ami qui, à côté de lui, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer ou de hurler. Mais il ne devait pas hurler, sinon cela pourrait être dangereux si l'auteur de ce crime, l'assassin, se trouvait encore dans les parages. Le jeune Uzumaki cligna des yeux, soufflant. Il devait agir. Qu'importe à quel point cela était étrange qu'il ne soit pas dans le même état que son meilleur ami.

Il s'avança, discrètement, en longeant le mur. Une fois à l'angle il déglutit, voyant le centre de la blessure qui avait couté la vie à ce ninja : une profonde entrave qui traversait son corps entier en partant de l'épaule jusqu'à la taille. Le ninja ne semblait même pas avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, les yeux grands ouverts. Le jeune garçon était tenté de les fermer mais ne le fit pas, pas pour l'instant. A la place il se contenta de regarder l'uniforme du ninja, reconnaissant le symbole de la police de Konoha, dirigée par la famille Uchiwa. Il grimaça, imaginant déjà le pire.

Pourtant ce n'était rien comparer au spectacle atroce qu'il vit en regardant à travers l'angle du mur.

« Sa…Sasuke… » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

En entendant son nom, Sasuke sembla revenir à la réalité. Du moins il sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait puisque, en laissant échapper un gémissement, il détourna la tête du cadavre et regarda Naruto. Alors il remarqua que le garçon aux cheveux blonds tremblait, reculant pas à pas de l'angle, lentement comme si ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir. Pris de panique, il s'approcha de lui, s'apprêtant à voir ce qui terrifiait Naruto mais ce dernier l'arrêta en l'attrapant pas les épaules.

« Non ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » déclara Naruto d'une voix ferme mais suppliante.

Sasuke grogna et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami. « Lâche-moi ! Je dois m'assurer que ma famille va bien ! »

Les épaules de Naruto se remirent à trembler tandis que le garçon baissa la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de l'Uchiwa.

« Sasuke… » dit-il doucement « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… Tu- tu ne vas vraiment… vraiment pas aimer ça. S'il-te-plait, crois-moi, dattebayo ! »

Il avait relevé la tête, regardant Sasuke avec des yeux suppliants mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention et écarta les bras de Naruto, passant à côté de lui sans le quitter du regard, ce demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il tourna la tête et…

Naruto tressaillit en entendant le cri de Sasuke. Il venait de voir le massacre dans l'allée où ils avaient failli s'engagés. Et il devait avoir vu les dizaines de cadavres ensanglantés de ses confrères, de sa famille, du clan Uchiwa. Comment était-ce possible ? Même s'il habitait assez loin, Naruto savait qu'un assassinat ne pouvait pas être aussi silencieux, surtout en grand groupe. Pourtant Konoha n'avait jamais été aussi paisible, inconscient du carnage qui venait de se passer dans l'un des clans les plus puissants du village. D'ailleurs, qui ? Qui était l'auteur de ces assassinats et comment aurait-il pu tuer autant de ninja de haut niveau. Après tout, les Uchiwa étaient connu comme extrêmement forts grâce à leurs pupilles, le Sharingan. Naruto ne serait même pas étonner que même son père ne puisse pas arrêter tous les Uchiwa, même avec sa vitesse incroyable.

Non, les Uchiwa avaient forcément été pris par surprise par l'ennemi. Difficile à deviner alors de qui ils ne se méfiaient pas puisque ce n'était pas un secret que cette famille surveillait attentivement tous ceux de Konoha avec méfiance. Ils étaient un clan à part, un clan avec des hautes fonctions mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Et ils en voulaient plus.

 _Qui ?_ se demanda Naruto. Quelqu'un en qui les Uchiwa n'avaient aucune méfiance, donc quelqu'un de proche, comme…

La vérité tomba sur Naruto comme une tonne de brique. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais _vraiment_ pas. Il jeta un regard à Sasuke, le garçon par terre, regardant les membres de sa famille morts sans bouger, sous le choc. S'il lui disait ce qu'il pensait, cela lui serait fatal. Non, Naruto ne se le permettrait pas. Il ne fallait pas que son ami comprenne… Même s'il haïssait mentir à son frère de sang et que…

 _Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire du tort, baka !_ se réprimanda le jeune Uzumaki. _Il faut que je prévienne Otou-san le plus vite possible… Mais comment ?_

Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur Sasuke. S'il arrivait à le faire s'éloigner d'ici peut-être que Naruto serait en mesure de pénétrer dans la demeure sans être inquiet pour Sasuke. Oui, ça lui semblait être un bon plan. Il fallait juste qu'il conviant son ami de partir. Ce qui s'avérait être la partie la plus difficile…

« Sasuke. » appela-t-il d'un ton ferme, pour prouver que l'heure était grave. « Retourne et chez moi et va prévenir mon père. »

Encore une fois, sa voix sembla faire revenir Sasuke, qui cligna des yeux et tourna brusquement la tête vers Naruto, foudroyant l'Uzumaki du regard. Il se redressa et lui fit face, pointant du doigt l'allée des morts.

« Non ! Tu crois que je vais partir comme ça ? Alors que ma famille est morte ? Tu peux toujours rêver Naruto ! Je vais trouver mes parents, toi va prévenir ton père ! »

Naruto souffle, fronçant les sourcils en abaissant les épaules avec raideur. Il n'avait pas le temps de convaincre Sasuke. Alors il s'avança et, avec une rapidité extrême, attrapa Sasuke par le col sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

« C'est pas le moment de tenter de jouer les héros ! Pars retrouver mon père, aussi vite que tu le peux ! Si ton clan a été assassiné, tu es sûrement la prochaine cible. **ALORS DEGAGE AVANT D'ETRE MORT !** »

Il avait crié ses derniers mots avec une telle force et une telle rage que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, observant les yeux rouges de son ami avec effroi. Naruto remarqua cela et le libéra en le poussant dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient tandis que lui-même s'approcha de l'angle, se baissant pour attraper quelque chose accrocher à son pantalon, dans un étui à shurikens – que son père croyait vide, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepter de laisser son fils se balader avec ça.

« Que- Qu'est-ce que t- tu vas faire ? » demanda Sasuke en bégayant.

« J'ai bien fait de prendre le cadeau d'Otou-san avec moi… » marmonna Naruto sans prêter attention à la question de Sasuke.

Il sortit un kunai du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant, marqué d'un sceau sur un tissu jaune. Il se releva et se plaça droit à aller où longeaient de nombreux morts et, sans même regarder Sasuke, lui parla :

« Fais vite, Sasuke. »

Et sans rien ajouter il s'engagea dans l'allé. Sasuke fut tenté de le suivre après tout, s'était sa famille qui était en danger. Peut-être que ses parents étaient sur le point de se faire tuer ? Et Itachi aussi. Pourtant le jeune Uchiwa ne put se convaincre de faire ça et à la place, jeta un dernier regard à l'homme mort par terre, et couru vers les rues de Konoha dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour prévenir l'Hokage.

Naruto serra le kunai dans sa main. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Pour lui, pour Sasuke, et pour la famille Uchiwa. Non pas que les Uchiwa l'intéressait. Mais s'ils mourraient, Sasuke serait d'une tristesse implacable et Naruto était pratiquement certain que son ami ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et Naruto voulait le protéger de sa tristesse, sinon ses efforts des trois derniers mois n'auraient servi à rien.

Son cœur se desserra légèrement en apercevant le mur menant au domicile de la famille proche de Sasuke. Peut-être que d'autres Uchiwa étaient encore en vie quelque part dans le clan, mais il ne s'y intéressait pas. Seul le père, la mère et le frère de Sasuke le préoccupaient. Sans ralentir, il monta le mur grâce à son chakra et sauta, atterrissant sans problème sur ses pieds. Il courut jusqu'au domicile, la porte fermée, et l'ouvrit.

 _…_ _Impossible… Non… Pas lui…_

Pourtant Naruto savait que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Devant lui se tenait la famille Uchiwa au complet – à l'exception de Sasuke. Personne n'était blessé mais l'arme que tenait Itachi Uchiwa dans ses mains, derrière ses parents dont l'expression du visage était partagée entre la peur et la stupéfaction, n'était pas bon signe.

Naruto avait supposé que le meurtrier était un membre de la famille Uchiwa elle-même, malgré le fait que les raisons lui manquaient – étant donné qu'ils partageaient tous la même vision de mépris des autres. Mais maintenant, en face d'un futur assassinat, son esprit ne pouvait être plus clair. Itachi Uchiwa. Oui, un jeune génie, mais tout un même un adolescent. Qui pourrait se douter qu'il serait le responsable du déclin de son clan ? Et pourquoi ?

« … Naruto Uzumaki… »

Naruto tressaillit en entendant son nom prononcé par l'ainée des frères. Il n'avait pas rencontré lui-même l'ainée mais le connaissait par Sasuke, et apparemment Itachi aussi.

« Pour…Pourquoi… ? » demanda Naruto dans un murmure.

« Parce qu'ils sont le mal. » répondit Itachi, sa voix calme, comme inconscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Naruto serra son kunai. Cette situation était irréalisable. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Dans tous les cas, cela n'aura pour résultat que de la tristesse, et de la mort. Sans doute que, si Itachi est vaincu, ses parents et surtout son père ne les laisseraient pas en vie, à cause de trahison. Il pourrait être exilé de Konoha ou pire encore, être tuer.

 _Que faire ?... Comment agir pour qu'aucun drame n'arrive ?_

« … Cela ne répond pas à ma question ! » s'écria-t-il avec colère. « Quelle raison te pousserai à tuer ton propre clan ? A les trahir et assassiner froidement ! »

Naruto vit une lueur de regret et de tristesse dans les yeux rouges du Sharingan d'Itachi, qui disparut aussitôt, remplacé par son masque impassible.

« Je ne fais que ce qu'ils comptaient faire. » défendu Itachi, le mépris dans sa voix. « Ces _gens_ , ces _traitres_ … Ils allaient assassiner les hauts dirigeants de Konoha et renverser le pouvoir pour installer leur siège ! »

« …Quoi ? »

« _Katon - Gokakyu No Jutsu_ !»

Avec effroi Naruto remarque le dernier signe exécuté par le chef du clan Uchiwa, Fugaku Uchiwa alors qu'ils discutaient, avant que du feu ne sorte de sa bouche, se précipitant partout dans le lieu restreint à toute vitesse. Naruto ferma les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit, il soupira, entendant le son sourd d'une explosion suivit d'un écroulement. Il se trouvait à genoux, à l'extérieur, juste devant le mur permettant d'entrer chez les Uchiwa. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à déposer son kunai dans la terre, sachant que l'arme ninja lui aurait été plus utile à distance que sur lui. Il devra penser à remercier son père pour l'avoir enseigné comment se déplacer à toute vitesse – cela venait de lui sauver la vie. Ainsi que son entrainement acharné pendant les deux jours qui suivirent pour arriver à maitriser rapidement la technique de _Hiraishin no Jutsu_.

Il se releva en vitesse, grimpant une nouvelle fois le mur pour voir que la maison de Sasuke brulait de milles flammes. Il remarqua alors que la pluie commençait à tomber – un bon signe pour arrêter les flammes. Et, juste devant cet incendie, se tenaient encore une fois la famille Uchiwa, sauf que maintenant Itachi était à genoux, une main sur son épaule alors que ses parents étaient debout – Fugaku devait sans doute avoir réussi à le frapper après être sorti de leur domicile en flamme.

Naruto comprenait qui il devait aider et agit sans attendre. Fugaku envoya un parchemin explosif sur son fils mais un coup de pied d'un individu fit voler le kunai vers les cieux, explosant dans l'air sans aucun de dommage à quiconque.

« Le fils de l'Hokage…. » dit lentement le meneur, visiblement pas surpris. « Comme ton père tu es une nuisance. Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? »

« C'EST VRAI ? C'est vrai que vous comptiez assassiner les dirigeants de Konoha ? » demanda Naruto, sa voix couvrant même le son de la pluie.

« … Oui. Le clan Uchiwa doit regagner sa gloire. Et pour cela, nous devons être au sommet, car tel est notre place. »

Naruto serra les poings, la tête basse. Alors c'était bel et bien vrai. Ils voulaient assassiner son père…

« **Traitres** … »

Il releva la tête, ses yeux rouges de haine. « **JE VAIS VOUS TUER !** »

« Nos affaires ne te concernes pas, enfant. Écarte-toi, que je puisse punir mon fils comme il se doit de sa traitrise envers notre famille. » déclara simplement Fugaku.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand l'Uzumaki apparut soudainement devant lui, son poing entrant en contact avec son visage, le projetant contre l'un des murs de la maison qui brûlait. Le père se dégagea rapidement, veillant à ne pas être en feu. Sa femme, Mikoto Uchiwa, tourna son regard vers Naruto.

« Tu es un monstre ! »

« **Au moins, je ne suis pas un traitre.** » répliqua l'Uzumaki en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle. « **Trahir votre patrie, votre village, votre pays… Trahir ceux qui vous protègent… C'est monstrueux.** »

Sur ce dernier mot il dressa son poing, prêt à frapper la femme.

« Arrête. »

Naruto se stoppa dans son geste, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il venait d'entendre malgré la pluie. Et lentement, tourna la tête, voyant Itachi se redresser. Il grogna, se redressant.

« **Que fais-tu, humain ?** »

Naruto se surprit lui-même à utiliser ce terme. Il savait que Kyuubi y était pour quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il se laissait envahir par le démon et commençait à penser comme lui ? Cette idée l'aurait fait frissonner dans une autre situation.

« Recule, Naruto. Toi, ou le monstre qui essais de prendre ton contrôle, qu'importe soit son nom. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Kyuubi tenterai de prendre contrôle de son corps ?

Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Pas maintenant.

« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire Naruto. C'est à moi de protéger Sasuke. » déclara Itachi l'écartant, le mettant derrière lui. « C'est mon rôle de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, que le danger vienne de l'extérieur, ou de _l'intérieur_ » ajouta-t-il en fixant ses parents.

« **Au contraire. Sasuke est mon ami… C'est mon devoir de m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien !** » pesta Naruto en s'avançant de nouvelle, dépassant Itachi pour se précipiter vers Fugaku.

« Misérable gamin, cette fois je vais me débarrasser de toi ! » s'exclama le chef des Uchiwa en préparant ses signes ninjas.

Itachi fit un geste pour attraper Naruto mais sa blessure le mit à terre. Dans sa colère, Naruto ne pensa pas à s'écarter en prévision du Jutsu que Fugaku allait faire s'abattre sur lui.

Mais soudain un kunai apparut, s'élançant vers Fugaku. Le jonin le remarqua et se pencha un peu pour s'écarter. C'est alors qu'il sentit une lame froide contre son cou, tandis qu'un bras tenait son épaule gauche, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Attaque mon fils et tu es mort. »

Fugaku regarda dans la crainte des ninjas qui apparurent sur son domaine. Ils étaient peu et pas forcements tous des ANBU, mais il savait que c'étaient les meilleurs, ceux que l'Hokage lui-même avait spécialement choisi pour surveiller ses arrières. Alors cet homme qui le menaçait… L'Hokage. C'était l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha !

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué apparaitre.

« Vous méritez votre titre, Hokage. » dit-il simplement en abaissant ses bras.

« Et vous, vous méritez la mort, Fugaku. » répondit froidement Minato en plantant son kunai dans sa jambe.

« Arrêtez ! Que lui faites-vous ! » s'écria Mikoto.

« Je m'assure qu'il ne puisse plus rien. » se contenta de dire Minato en s'occupant du bras droit. « Ryouken-san, je te les laisse. »

Un ANBU avec un masque de chien, qui était près de Naruto, inclina légèrement la tête et obéit aux ordres de son Hokage, attrapant Fugaku et disparaissant dans un nuage de fumer. Un autre ANBU se chargea de sa femme et disparu à son tour. Il ne restait plus que l'Hokage, Naruto, Itachi, Iruka et les chefs de la famille Yamanaka et Nara, respectivement Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara. Ce dernier justement, s'avança vers Itachi, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« On va devoir t'emmener, Itachi. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, n'ajoutant rien d'autre.

« Shikaku, Inoichi, laissez-le et allez-vous occupez d'interroger Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa pour qu'ils répondent de leurs actes. » intervenu l'Hokage. « Iruka, ramène Naruto chez moi. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. » dirent en cœurs les trois ninjas en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Minato traversa la distance qui le séparait d'Itachi, ne prenant même pas garde à ne pas marcher dans les flaques d'eaux qui se formaient par terre à cause de la pluie et, retirant son manteau d'Hokage, le mit autour des épaules du jeune génie, qui ne réagit pas.

« Itachi… » murmura l'Hokage, sachant que l'enfant l'entendait.

« J'ai tué. » commença Itachi sans bouger, parlant d'une voix si douce que l'adulte eut du mal à l'entendre. « J'ai tué tous les membres de mon clan, pour les empêcher de détruire Konoha. Je… Je voulais protéger Sasuke mais… Mais il ne me pardonnera jamais pour ce que j'ai fait… »

Minato ne dit rien, s'agenouillant devant Itachi en le regardant avec tristesse.

« …Je ne vais pas rester. »

L'Hokage cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je vais quitter Konoha… Je n'ai plus ma place ici. » répéta Itachi en levant la tête.

Minato pu voir les larmes sur les joues de l'ainée des frères Uchiwa, ainsi que le sang qui parsemait son visage, sans être le sien mais celui de ses semblables qu'il avait assassiné. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était son regard. Itachi regardait comme s'il était déjà mort. Minato ne souvenait avoir le même regard après la mort de Kushina. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Itachi s'engouffrer dans des ténèbres et des remords. Pas tant qu'il serait Hokage. Son devoir était de prendre soin des habitants de Konoha, alors c'est ce qu'il fera.

« Je refuse. » clama-t-il.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Je refuse de te laisser quitter Konoha. » expliqua Minato en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, lui souriant tendrement. « Ta place est ici. Ton rôle est de veiller sur ton petit frère. Et en ce moment, ce qu'il a le plus besoin, c'est d'un grand frère. »

Itachi ne dit rien, la tête basse. Mais Minato pu clairement distinguer le son d'un sanglot et, par instinct paternel, l'étreignit en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi. Tout ira bien. Sasuke ira bien. »

« C'est terminé. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Et tout ce temps, la pluie continua de tomber sur Konoha, comme pleurant les tragiques événements survenus dans la soirée.

* * *

 **Puisque nous sommes bientôt à la moitié, je tiens à tous vous remercier, vous qui lisez et appréciez l'histoire !**


	8. S'habituer aux changements

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Nous voilà partis pour le début de la seconde partie, qui commence par un chapitre plus calme que le précédent mais que j'espère vous appréciez** **quand même. Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : S'habituer aux changements.**

Le massacre du clan Uchiwa, comme le nommait maintenant les habitants de Konoha, remontait à quelques jours. Mais pour certain le temps ne semblait pas s'être écrouler, tous ces évènements désastreux encore frais dans leur tête. Au cœur de ce problème : Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi. Les trois garçons n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis ce jour.

Sasuke ne disait plus mot. Comme pris d'un chagrin sans fond, il avait arrêté de manger, de parler. Il était maintenant dans un état de semi-conscience, prit en charge par les médecins de Konoha tandis qu'il avait été installé dans une chambre de l'hôpital du village. Son état de santé déplorable avait rapidement fait le tour et chacun y allait de sa petite rumeur personnelle, même si tous s'accordaient sur un point : le plus jeunes des Uchiwa restant était bouleversé par la mort de ses proches. Et personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir de son inconscience. Même certain ayant proposés de faire appeler à son grand frère pour le faire entendre raison avaient abandonné quand on leur annonça qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait déjà tenté cela.

Itachi ne se trouvait pas en meilleur état que son frère. En dehors de passer quelques minutes au chevet de son frère chaque jour, à l'abri des regards, sans rien pouvoir dire à son jeune frère, il ne faisait rien. Non, en fait, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il s'était reclus dans un appartement offert temporairement par le Quatrième Hokage, puisque leur demeure avait été brulée et entièrement consumée par les flammes, même avec la pluie qui aurait dû pourtant être en mesure d'empêcher cela. De toute façon, le fait qu'on le voit ou non ne changerait rien au fait qu'Itachi ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. Perdu entre la culpabilité d'avoir tué pratiquement toute sa famille pour protéger son village et son frère et celle d'avoir trahir son clan. Mais cela n'était rien comparé aux craintes de l'ainée qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Il craignait que son frère apprenne que c'était lui qui avait engagé ce massacre. Il craignait que Sasuke le haïsse à vie à cause de cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'il restait bloqué dans son appartement, pratiquement dans le même état de semi-conscience que son jeune frère, sauf qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé et ne parvenait pas à résister aux ombres autour de lui qui l'accusaient. L'accusaient de les avoir tués, eux, les membres du clan Uchiwa. Et il passait ses journées à écouter les reproches de ces ombres, sans rien dire.

Certains, comme Minato, pourraient dire que Naruto était celui qui se portait le mieux. Mais ce serait une vérité à leurs yeux, et non aux yeux du jeune Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds. Contrairement à Itachi, il n'avait pas de regret. Il comprenait pourquoi l'Uchiwa avait fait ça et respectait sa décision, bonne ou mauvaise, cela dépendait des points de vue. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun remord quand à ce qu'il voulait faire à Fugaku Uchiwa. Et, à l'inverse de Sasuke, la mort des membres du clan possesseur de Sharingan ne l'affectait pas. Il ne les connaissait pas. Pire encore, il savait que son père s'était toujours méfier d'eux – à juste titre apparemment. Non, le massacre ne l'importait pas.

Une chose l'inquiétait : lui-même. Ses doutes ne concernaient d'une chose : sa capacité à protéger les autres. Il n'avait pas échoué à protéger Sasuke ce jour-là, mais il n'avait pas non plus réussis à le maintenir à l'abri. Après tout, il n'était pas mort, mais sa famille oui. Cela allait même au-delà de son amitié avec l'Uchiwa puisque ce massacre touchait également son père, lui, et ses connaissances. Si Itachi n'avait rien pu faire, que ce serait-il passé ? Son père serait-il mort à la suite de la révolte des Uchiwa ? Naruto aurait-il été en mesure de le protéger, ou même de se protéger lui-même ? Ces questions sans réponses le terrorisaient. Il ne souhaitait pas être un fardeau pour quiconque, surtout pour son père puisque Minato était quand même le ninja le plus fort de Konoha – il n'avait pas besoin de protection, et même si cela était le cas, personne ne serait assez fort pour ça. Même si Naruto croyait peu que Fugaku Uchiwa ait pu réussir son coup monté, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrorisé à l'idée qu'un jour son père puisse être vaincu, que son ami soit pris dans un conflit où ils seraient tous impuissant.

Grâce à Kyuubi et si son père n'était pas intervenu, aurait-il pu vaincre Fugaku Uchiwa ? C'était la question que se posait Naruto, même s'il pensait déjà connaitre la réponse : non. Itachi était un bien meilleur ninja que lui, ayant réussi à pratiquement tuer tout un clan sans l'aide de quiconque, et pourtant il avait failli à tuer ses parents. Bon, une partie de cet échec revenait à Naruto pour être apparut à un mauvais moment, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'éventualité qu'Itachi ait raté son coups. Alors, si un ninja d'exception comme lui n'y arrivait pas, comment Naruto serait-il en mesure de faire mieux ? Comment Naruto pourrait-il mieux protéger Sasuke, son père et Konoha, alors que même Itachi avait échoué ?

A quoi lui avait servi son entrainement de trois mois ? Non seulement à rien, mais en plus Kyuubi avait de nouveau réussis à s'emparer d'une petite partie de lui, ce dont Naruto avait été inconscient, plongé dans sa rage. Qui était en tort ? Kyuubi, ou lui ? En tout cas, il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec le démon-renard à neuf queues.

« Kyuubi. »

« **Ah tiens, regardez qui vient me rendre visite ? Ce cher gamin blondinet…** »

Naruto ne prit pas à cœur la remarque du renard et s'avança sur l'eau trouble, son regard rivé sur l'œil rouge qui démon qui, d'un sourire orgueilleux et menaçant, le fixait avec haine. Une haine qui n'avait pas échappé à son hôte depuis leur première rencontre. Pourtant il ne tressaillit pas, se contentant de rester parfaitement calme, peut-être même un peu trop. Son visage était impassible, illisible comme une feuille vierge.

« Pourquoi ? »

« **Que veux-tu dire gamin ?** »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » répéta Naruto. « Pourquoi vouloir t'emparer de mon esprit et mon chakra ? »

« **N'ose pas me dire que tu le regrettes.** » avertit Kyuubi. « **Sans moi, ton ami serait mort depuis longtemps, et toi aussi.** »

« …C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? »

Kyuubi parût surpris de cette question puisqu'il arrêta de sourire, grognant. « **Te parler de quoi ?** »

« De vouloir prendre mon contrôle. Tu sais, en toute honnêteté, je t'aurai sûrement laissé faire. » expliqua l'Uzumaki.

« **Ah bon ? Tu es bien le premier jinchûriki qui me raconte ça…** »

« Pourquoi pas ? Puisque nous sommes obligés de vivre ensemble, pourquoi nous faire la guerre ? Je préfèrerais te savoir de mon côté qu'être ton ennemi. » avoua Naruto. « Je sais que tu veux être libre. Et je… Je veux aussi que tu sois libre. »

Cette fois Kyuubi fut très surpris. Il se déplaça, de sorte à être en face de son hôte, et l'observa, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice prouvant qu'il mentait. Mais il n'y avait rien sur le visage du garçon, qui le regardait avec un regard attristé, voir même rempli de pitié. Il détestait ça.

« **Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, humain !** » cracha-t-il furieusement en se redressant pour dominer le petit homme, sa voix grave résonnante dans tous les alentours comme le grondement d'une montagne. « **Je suis le démon-renard à neuf queues ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour me sortir de là et brisé le sceau qui me retient enfermé dans cette prison ! Je ne veux pas coopéré avec toi. Je veux m'emparer de toi, et te forcer à me libérer.** »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Pourquoi tant de fierté inutile ? Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. En fait, j'aurai aimé ne jamais te rencontrer, que tu n'aies jamais existé. Comme ça ma mère et d'autres innocents ne seraient pas mort le jour de ma naissance.

« **Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !** » siffla le démon. « **C'était leur châtiment pour s'être servit de moi pour un misérable conflit humain. On ne se joue pas de Kyuubi sans le regretter amèrement… !** »

« MAIS C'EST DU PASSE ! »

Kyuubi grogna, fixant le petit être qui venait de crier. L'enfant le fixa, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une étrange lueur que le démon-regard ne lui avait jamais remarqué – un mélange de détermination et d'inquiétude. Soudain, le blondinet s'inclina devant lui, surprenant le monstre.

« Je t'en prie, abandonne ta haine ! Je ne veux pas plus de massacre, je veux que ça s'arrête ! Si je te libère, promets-moi de ne pas t'en prendre à Konoha. Je t'en prie, Kyuubi ! N'engage pas plus de combats, plus de mort ! Il y en a déjà trop… ! »

Kyuubi ne trouvait plus rien à dire, stupéfait par les paroles de l'enfant, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, soudain, un doux bruit retentit à ses oreilles. Un son très faible et irrégulier, comme des gouttes qui tombaient dans l'eau. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté, fixant l'eau aux pieds de l'Uzumaki et comprit. C'était les larmes du gamin qui tombaient dans l'eau.

« S'il-te-plait… Kyuubi… N'amène pas plus de mort… »

Cette dernière requête sortait comme une supplication de la bouche de l'Uzumaki et même un démon comme lui ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié pour l'enfant. S'il se retrouvait dans cet état pour si peu, comment était-il censé réagir aux guerres ninjas ? Mais cet enfant était encore jeune… Peut-être trop jeune pour supporter la cruelle vérité du monde.

« **Gamin…** » commença-t-il d'une voix douce. « **Qu'attends-tu de ce monde ? Que penses-tu réussir dans ta vie en devenant un ninja … ?** »

« Je… Je veux simplement protéger mes amis. » répondit Naruto d'une petite voix étouffée dans ses sanglots. « Je… Je ne veux pas devenir un ninja et me battre mais… Mais si c'est…- si c'est comme ça que je protégerai ceux qui me sont chers alors…- alors je le ferai. »

 _« Si je dois sacrifier mon propre bonheur celui de mes proches, alors soit. »_ C'est du moins ce que compris Kyuubi.

 _Etrange gamin…_

« Itachi, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Le concerné ne réagit pas.

Appuyer contre la table de cuisine de l'appartement du jeune Uchiwa, Ryouken soupira. L'Hokage l'avait chargé de surveiller Itachi au cas où le jeune ANBU tente de fuir Konoha, et éventuellement de lui venir en aide. Ryouken avait déjà été le guide et sensei d'Itachi pendant ses débuts chez les ANBU, alors il était aussi le meilleur candidat pour résonner l'adolescent. Mais son ancien élève faisait la sourde oreille à tout ce qu'il disait. Et parler n'avait jamais été son fort.

Ryouken soupira. Parfois il préfèrerait que son ancien camarade soit là à sa place. Lui trouverai le moyen de résonner Itachi, par sa bonne humeur ou des imbécilités - qu'importes, tous les moyens étaient bon.

 _Ah, Obito… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Et toi Rin ?... Vous avez toujours été plus doué que moi pour ça._

Qu'importe où ils étaient, ils devaient bien rire de lui. Lui, l'élève de l'Hokage, et l'un des meilleurs ninjas de son village et même tous les pays, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour réconforter quelqu'un. Fantastique…

Bon, peut-être qu'il était temps d'utiliser une nouvelle tactique.

« Tu sais, en fait je pense que tu as raison. Ce que tu as fait été horrible. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il surveillait l'adolescent, Itachi réagit. Faiblement, simplement en grommelant des mots insolubles, mais au moins il avait régit.

« Oui, tu es un monstre. Tu as tué tes proches. » poursuivit Ryouken.

Nouvelle réaction. Mais cette fois l'Uchiwa avait levé les bras à sa tête, enfouissant celle-ci entre ses jambes tandis qu'il se recroquevillait encore plus.

«… En fait, tu es comme nous. »

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Itachi et remarqua un grand changement maintenant l'ainée des frères Uchiwa avait levé la tête vers lui, le fixant avec stupéfaction et inquiétude. Ryouken sourit sous son masque – il devait poursuivre sur cette voie.

« Je ne t'apprend rien si je te dit que moi ou l'Hokage avons tué bien plus de ninjas que l'on pourrait en compter, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant nous avons déjà eu à tuer des proches. Ma meilleure amie, et ma coéquipière, fut l'une de ces personnes, alors que j'avais juré à mon meilleur ami, sur son lit de mort, de la protéger. C'est assez ironique. »

N'ayant aucun commentaire de l'Uchiwa, il poursuivit :

« Mais tu vois, j'ai fait ça dans l'intérêt du village. Et jusqu'à présent je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça. Méritait-elle la mort pour ma patrie ? On te dira que c'est l'un des principes des ninjas protéger le village, quitte à donner sa vie. J'avais fait le serment de protéger mon village en acceptant de devenir un ninja. Alors qu'aurais-je du faire ? Quel serment garder ? Celui de mon meilleur ami ou de mon village ? Encore aujourd'hui ces questions me hantent et je le regrette amèrement. Pourtant j'ai continué d'avancer et je n'ai pas renoncé, combien même la mort de mes camarades est une douleur dans mon cœur. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna de la table, s'approchant de l'Uchiwa pour s'accroupir devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais une chose est sûre, Itachi. Qu'importe tes regrets, tes remords… Ce que tu as fait là, tu l'a fait en suivant tes convictions et tes croyances. Et c'est le plus important. Ne regrette jamais d'avoir suivi ton instinct, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Tu as tué dans l'espoir de protéger ton frère et ton village. Et tu as réussi. Peut-être que Konoha ne serait déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir sans ton intervention. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste, et ça c'est honorable. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais maintenant, tu n'arrives plus à rien parce que tu as des regrets. Soit, vas-y, garde les, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur de ce qu'on a fait. Mais tu dois te demander une chose : as-tu terminé ta mission ? A l'hôpital, il y a un garçon qui a besoin de l'aide de son grand-frère, sa seule famille restante. Veux-tu l'abandonner, après avoir tant sacrifié pour le sauver ? Réponds-moi Itachi, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« …Non. Je… Je ne veux pas le laisser partir ! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner ! »

Ryouken cligna des yeux, et sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Un simple regard dans les yeux d'Itachi lui avait permis de savoir que l'adolescent avait compris. Alors il se redressa, tendant sa main pour aider l'Uchiwa.

« Alors arrête d'être dans cet état. Ton frère a besoin de toi et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait te voir si malheureux. »

« SASUKE ! » cria Naruto en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital sans autorisation, surprenant les infirmières et docteurs aux alentours qui n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer si vous n'êtes pas de sa famille ou- »

« Lâchez-moi. » déclara Naruto en se dégageant de l'emprise d'un médecin qui tentait de le faire sortir. « Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de voir mon meilleur ami. Allez voir ailleurs si vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre utile, au lieu de rester ici sans rien faire. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Sortez immédiatement de cette chambre avant que je n'envois la sécurité s'occupez de- »

Il se stoppa en sentant une main sur son épaule. « Il est avec moi. Je suis de la famille de ce patient, laissez-moi passer. »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, apercevant le frère ainé de Sasuke qui entrait dans la pièce. « Tiens, t'es là toi ? »

Itachi Uchiwa sourit. « C'est mon frère. J'ai bien le droit de me rendre à son chevet non ? »

Naruto grommela quelque chose comme « Pff, t'es…frère…et ? » et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, s'approchant du lit de Sasuke. Son ami aux cheveux bruns était assis sur son lit, les yeux vitreux et apparemment inconscient de la présence de ses visiteurs. Cette vue si misérable de son ami rendit Naruto encore plus triste, son cœur se serrant à le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Itachi s'approcha du côté gauche du lit et s'assit sur une chaise, attrapant la main gauche de son frère.

« Alors Naruto Uzumaki, que fais-tu là ? » demanda Itachi, comblant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« J'pourrais te poser la même question. » répliqua Naruto. « Je voulais parler à Sasuke seul à seul, sans que tu ne sois là. » précisa-t-il.

« Et ben c'est raté. Je ne partirai pas. Pas avant qu'il ne se réveille. » déclara Itachi.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, mon père m'en a parler. Il va longtemps rester dans cet état ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Les médecins m'ont dit que cela dépendait de lui. »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on ne puisse faire ? » demanda l'Uzumaki, qui détestait se sentir impuissant.

« Etre avec lui, à ses côtés. On m'a dit que cela pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. » expliqua l'ainé des Uchiwa.

« Ah bon ? Dans ce cas… »

Naruto se plaça en face de Sasuke et l'attrapa par les épaules, surprenant Itachi qui se leva immédiatement pour l'arrêter. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Naruto attrapa le col de l'habit du jeune Uchiwa, l'approchant ainsi de son visage.

« Ben alors Sasuke, ça va pas ? T'es blessé ? Peut-être que t'es vexé dans ton orgueil ? Je te l'avais dit pourtant avant qu'on ne devienne amis… Les ninjas sont des meurtriers, des assassins sans cœurs ! »

Subitement un poing entra en contact avec son visage, le projetant sur le mur derrière lui. Naruto se laissa glisser par terre, souriant. Sasuke était réveillé. L'Uchiwa lui jetait un regard noir, ses yeux le foudroyants comme s'il était son pire ennemi. Naruto ricana et leva la tête, l'appuyant contre le mur.

« Je savais que ça marcherait… » moqua-t-il. « Tu es tellement prévisible… »

« Répète un peu pour voir ! » s'exclama Sasuke en se précipitant hors de son lit, seulement pour être arrêté par son frère ainé. En le remarquant, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. « Nee-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et… Et où sommes-nous ? »

Il fut très dur pour Itachi de tout expliqué, légèrement - ou pas - aider par Naruto. D'ailleurs ce dernier parût surpris en apprenant que le clan Uchiwa avait été massacré par un ninja espion venu pour tuer et enlever les Sharingan de tous les membres du clan. Heureusement l'Hokage et d'autres ninjas étaient intervenus à temps pour l'empêcher de les tuer. Mais Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa avaient quand même été assassiné.

C'était plus-ou-moins une version déformé de la vérité, simplement pour que Sasuke n'apprenne pas qui était le véritable meurtrier dans l'histoire. Ce qui était assez ironique puisque ce meurtrier était à présent sa seule famille – ses parents ayant été incarcérés par l'Hokage et pas prêts de revoir la lumière du jour.

Après un moment, Naruto quitta Itachi et Sasuke, voulant leur laisser un moment seul entre frères. Il ferma la porte et s'engagea dans le long couloir immaculé. Rapidement, son esprit vagabonda à sa conversation avec Kyuubi.

« **_Alors gamin, c'est ton choix. Pourquoi sacrifier ta vie pour celle d'autrui ?_** »

« _Je te l'ai dit. Je vais continuer, pour tous les protéger. Je-… Je veux pouvoir être utile._ »

« **_Mmh… Sache que le chemin sur lequel tu t'engages est dangereux. Car pour protéger ceux qui te sont cher, tu devras rendre d'autres tristes et rancuniers. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_** **_Apporter mort et désolation pour le bonheur de tes proches. N'est-ce pas un souhait égoïste ?_** »

« _Non. Je vais les protéger, mais sans me battre._ _J'apporterai la paix dans le monde ninja, comme ça la mort et la guerre n'existerons plus._ »

« **_Tu es vraiment étrange gamin. Mais soit. De toute façon j'imagine que je n'ai pas grand choix. Je ne ferai rien pour t'aider ou t'en empêcher. Mais laisse-moi te poser une dernière question… Tu ne devrais pas être occupé en ce moment ?_** »

« _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ »

« **_Le gamin, l'Uchiwa. Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et toi tu restes là à ne rien faire... Tu ne te sens pas un peu idiot ?_** »

« _…Arg mince c'est vrai ! Je dois trouver un moyen de réveiller Sasuke ! Bah, il a le sang chaud, ça devrait être rapide… Bon, Kyuubi, on discutera une autre fois !_ »

« **_Ah, ah, ah ! C'est ça gamin, une prochaine fois… Si tu es encore en vie jusque-là…_** »

Naruto n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander au démon-renard ce qu'il entendait par là.

 _Il est vraiment bizarre parfois… Bah, ce n'est pas grave !_

* * *

 **Piouf ! Je crois que c'est le deuxième plus grand chapitre que j'ai écris pour Brotherhood jusqu'à présent. En tout cas, nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire, déjà, oui ! Je tiens vraiment à vous remerciez de suivre cette histoire et la reviewer, surtout Serpent d'ombre et Minimiste qui commentent régulièrement, merci ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review jusqu'à présent et à tous les autres qui suivent et lisent l'histoire.**

 **P.S : Il se peut que je commence à ralentir le rythme de parution, et de passer d'une semaine à dix à quinze jours (Une semaine et demi à deux semaine quoi). Ce n'est pas sûr mais, si jamais vous ne voyez pas l'histoire dès le week-end prochain, c'est que j'ai appliqué ce que je viens de vous dire. Merci de votre compréhension et à la prochaine fois !**


	9. Au fil des ans

**Salut les gens ! Non, attendez avant de me tuer, j'ai une bonne raison !...Euh, en fait, non. En fait, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard de deux semaines de publication, sorry. Bon, j'ai bien été malade le week-end où je devais vous publier le neuvième chapitre mais c'est pas une excuse durable pour deux semaines d'absences donc je m'excuse juste pour ce retard. Mais je tiens à préciser que les vacances arrivent et qui dit vacances dit plus de temps pour écrire !**

 **Sinon, en deuxième excuse, je pourrai dire que ces deux semaines j'ai été à fond sur ma fiction Inazuma Eleven : Les élèves de Raimon mais si vous n'aimez pas ou ne connaissez pas I.E cela ne vous intéresses sûrement pas. Mais bon, comme je vous produit des chapitres assez longs (+ 2500 en moyenne) vous pouvez pardonner le retard n'est-ce pas ? En prenant en compte que normalement mes chapitres devaient froller les 2000 mots et non 2500 mots...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Au fil des ans.**

« SASUKE ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! » s'écria Naruto devant le portail de la demeure des Uchiwa.

Il entendit un grognement et leva les yeux, voyant apparaitre son ami aux cheveux brun en haut du mur, d'un air pas réveille. Naruto ricana, attendant qu'il redescende et croisa les bras.

« Tu sais que les gens normaux utilisent la porte ? »

« Les gens normaux essaient de t'éviter en général. » répliqua l'Uchiwa en sautant du mur et, sans prêter attention à son ami aux cheveux blond, s'engagea dans la ruelle menant aux rues de Konoha.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Naruto en se rendant compte de s'insulte. « Répète un peu pour voir ! »

Sasuke ria et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les rues, suivi par Naruto. Esquivant les passants ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de l'Académie Ninja de Konoha. Ils y arrivèrent assez rapidement puisque de nombreux élèves se trouvaient encore à l'extérieur, et même leur professeur Iruka et, en apercevant son élève aux yeux bleus préféré sourit discrètement. Les deux amis s'approchèrent de l'arbre de la cour et s'assirent sur l'herbe, dos au tronc.

« Encore une fois, j'ai gagné. » déclara fièrement Sasuke.

« Pff, c'est parce que je t'ai laissé gagner. » défendit Naruto en souriant. « Je te rappelle que mon père est le ninja le plus rapide au monde, tu crois vraiment que je n'aurai rien tenu de lui ? »

« Mouais, si tu le dis… »

« Hey, les garçons ! » s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en leur faisant signe de la main, s'approchant d'eux.

« Salut Sakura ! » saluèrent en cœur Naruto et Sasuke, l'un avec plus d'entrain que l'autre.

Sakura Haruno était une jeune fille du même âge qu'eux qu'ils avaient rencontré à l'Académie. Si aux premiers abords elle n'avait pas semblé intéresser de connaitre Naruto et Sasuke, avec le temps les trois enfants avaient appris à se connaitre à causes de diverses évènements. Par de nombreux hasards ils se voyaient beaucoup dans les rues de Konoha et depuis la première fois où Naruto l'avait invité à manger des ramens - et bien que Sakura ait refusée – le jeune Uzumaki discutait avec elle comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Si au début cela avait déranger la jeune fille, avec le temps elle s'y état habituer. Puis, à force d'être côte à côte en classe, de se croiser accidentellement, de se disputer, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke étaient devenus amis.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? » demanda Sakura en s'accroupissant devant eux.

« L'égocentrique et susceptible. » répondit Naruto en pointant Sasuke de son pouce. « Mais il a toujours pas compris que je le laisse gagner. »

« Donne-moi une raison qui te pousserai à me laisser gagner. » répliqua Sasuke.

« Je veux juste que ton égo ne soit pas blessé si tu perds. »

Sakura ria tandis que Sasuke foudroya son ami du regard, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par un grand sourire moqueur, croisant les bras. « Alors, vexé ? » semblait-il vouloir dire.

Même si ces deux-là se disputaient régulièrement pour des broutilles toutes personnes qui les fréquentaient savaient que Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient meilleurs amis et rien de moins. Certains disaient même qu'ils avaient passé un pacte de sang pour devenir frère de sang – à ce quoi Naruto n'avait jamais démenti. Puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'il considérait son meilleur ami comme son frère, il avait effectivement contraint Sasuke à faire ce rituel qui, aussi grotesque pouvait-il paraitre, lui tenait à cœur. Bon, Itachi n'avait pas été content en voyant que son frère s'était coupé mais il avait rapidement pardonné à Naruto, sachant que le garçon n'avait pas pensé en mal en voulant faire ça.

« Dites les garçons. » intervenu subitement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « Vous comptez passer l'examen de sélection des Genin cette année ? »

« On te l'a déjà dit Sakura, on restera là jusqu'à la fin de nos années scolaires. » répondit Sasuke.

La jeune fille soupira, l'air embêté et continua : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas essayer de devenir Genin dès maintenant. Déjà l'an dernier vous aviez toutes vos chances alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

Naruto sourit de plus belle et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, prenant appui contre le tronc d'arbre tandis qu'il ferma les yeux.

« Bah, aucune idée. Je suppose que j'aime bien l'Académie finalement. Et toi Sasuke ? »

« Je ne veux simplement pas laisser échapper un seul détail. »

« Donc vous allez rester ici encore trois ans c'est bien ça ? » questionna Sakura.

« Oui. »

Et puis, Naruto ne le dirait probablement jamais à haute voix, mais il voulait aussi pouvoir passer du temps avec des enfants de son âge et devenir leurs amis, ou au moins essayer de les connaitre. Car Sasuke et Shikamaru n'étaient pas assez d'amis aux yeux de son père qui, bien qu'il reconnaisse que c'étaient des amis sincères, voulait que Naruto essai de faire connaissance avec plus de personnes de son âge. Et le principal concerné ne voyait aucune raison de le contredire. Par exemple, il avait retrouvé dans leur génération la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé une fois des voyous quelques années plus tôt et aurait bien aimé la rencontrée. Il avait d'ailleurs appris qu'elle s'appelait Hinata Hyuuga. Mais elle était assez timide alors ce n'était pas facile de l'approcher, mais lentement et sûrement il tentait de parler avec elle.

En même temps le père de la jeune fille ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Souvent, Naruto avait rencontré Hiashi Hyuuga, puisque l'homme représentait le clan dont il se trouvait être le meneur. Et, malheureusement pour Naruto, il s'était souvenu de lui comme étant le fils de Minato Namikaze. Non pas que Naruto tentait de cacher son identité mais être sous un autre nom lui avait permis de ne pas être reconnu comme le fils de l'Hokage par ses camarades de classe et ça son père lui avait avouer être une bonne chose – ne voulant pas que son fils soit étouffer pour un titre d'héritier ou autre. Mais Hiashi Hyuuga n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre les titres en compte et ne se préoccupait que d'une seule chose concernant Naruto : un garçon turbulent. Certes, Naruto était très douée pour son âge, mais aussi très turbulent et adorait faire les quatre cents coups avec Sasuke. Et de très nombreuses fois Hiashi Hyuuga avait eu le malheur d'être présent. Et fils d'Hokage ou pas il ne laisserait pas sa fille s'approcher de ce garçon.

Donc, entre un père gênant et une jeune fille timide, Naruto avait quelques difficultés à se faire ami avec Hinata Hyuuga. Mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il voulait la connaitre. Du peu qu'ils se connaissaient, Naruto pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait bien et espérait que cela soit réciproque. Il pensait que oui puisque, étrangement, la jeune fille avait tendance à bégayer quand ils se parlaient. Ou alors elle essayait justement de l'éviter poliment ?...Naruto s'y perdait à force…

« Les enfants, les cours vont commencez, veuillez rejoindre vos classes ! » annonça un professeur en claquant des mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Naruto sourit et se leva, tendant sa main à Sasuke.

« Alors, prêt à prendre une raclé à l'entrainement aujourd'hui ? »

L'Uchiwa sourit, fermant les yeux un bref instant avant de jeter une lueur de défi à son ami, acceptant son aide pour se lever. « Oui, je suis prêt à te mettre une raclé, comme toujours. »

« Bonjour Iruka-sensei ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Dites, aujourd'hui vous pouvez encore me mettre contre Sasuke à l'entrainement ? S'il vous plait ! Je veux faire baisser son égo. Il commence à être trop sûr de lui et à se vanter ! »

« On verra Naruto. » répondit son professeur, amusé. « En attendant, tu dois être attentif en cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est obligatoire ? Bon d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je m'endors en plein milieu de la leçon. » annonça l'Uzumaki.

Ainsi, ce ne fut pas sa faute s'il dormit en plein milieu d'une phrase de son professeur. Même si Iruka remarqua ça, il fit semblant de ne rien voir. Pour d'autre il aurait crié mais il savait que le programme qu'il enseignait était déjà connu de Naruto par les enseignements de Ryouken et du Quatrième Hokage, et peut-être un peu par son ancien professeur particulier Ebisu.

Par contre le jeune Uzumaki sembla attaquer par des puces d'Akamaru quand la classe se prépara à faire les entrainements de combat au corps à corps. Autant il excellait dans l'entrainement aux tirs, au point d'en être ennuyé autant il débordait d'énergie quand il s'agissait des combats au corps à corps, contre des adversaires de taille. Pour cette raison, Naruto n'aimait se battre que contre Sasuke parce que ses autres camarades n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il considérait être des adversaires dignes de respect. Il gagnait sans difficulté contre Kiba Inuzuka (bien qu'il crie à chaque fois sur le chien de ce dernier qui avait la mauvaise manie de mordre sa jambe), Shikamaru – pour la simple raison que le Nara ne se battait pas et trouvait un moyen de perdre – ou même d'autres apprentis de leur âge dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom.

« Naruto Uzumaki contre… Sasuke Uchiwa. » soupira Iruka après mûre décision – assez influencé par un enfant aux cheveux blonds hérissait qui sautillait sur place en pointant du doigt le plus jeune des frères Uchiwa, qui se contentait de regarder dans la direction opposé comme s'il n'était pas concerné, ne voulant pas qu'on croit qu'il soit lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à un idiot qui sautait comme un lapin. Même si tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

« Génial ! » clama Naruto en se plaçant dans la surface du cercle, en face de son ami. « Sasuke, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau. »

« Y'a intérêt. » répondit Sasuke en souriant. « Sinon ça serait trop facile. »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et en un instant bondirent en arrière, en prévision d'un coup envoyé par l'autre. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers sur l'autre, poing dressé mais au dernier instant Naruto leva sa jambe, s'apprêtant à donner un coup de pied à son adversaire, qui sourit.

« Je savais que tu ferais ça. » avoua-t-il en reculant d'un pas, évitant le coup de pied. Naruto n'en fut pas pour autant déstabiliser et, prenant appui sur son pied, prit de l'élan pour le frapper avec son poing gauche. Mais encore une fois l'Uchiwa esquiva le coup, cette fois en lui attrapant la main. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air satisfait en voyant grimacer son ami et brandit son poing, prêt à frapper Naruto. Mais à cet instant, Naruto se pencha brusquement en avant, cogna sa tête contre le front de Sasuke qui lâcha prise et tomba par tête.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'écria-t-il, une main sur le front, en jetant un regard noir à Naruto qui, toujours debout, sourit d'un air moqueur en dressant son pouce vers lui. « J'ai appelé cette technique 'Utiliser sa tête' ! »

« Pff, j'appellerai ça plutôt 'Les imbécilités de Naruto'… » marmonna Sasuke en secouant la tête. « Mais bon… Bien jouer, baka. »

« Hé, hé, hé… »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« _Konnichiwa_ ! » s'exclama Naruto en entrant dans son restaurant favori, Ichiraku Ramens.

Il fut accueilli par Teuchi, qui préparait un repas pour un autre client assit sur un tabouret, son visage camouflé par une capuche. Naruto s'assit à côté du client et commanda deux bols de ramens, ce que Teuchi avait déjà prévu puisqu'il déclara simplement à sa fille que Naruto était ici, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Ayame. L'attention du jeune Uzumaki fut attirée quand l'homme à côté de lui commença à rire. Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ici Naruto. »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu ne crois pas que le fils de l'Hokage serait difficile à reconnaitre quand même ? Et puis, tu me blesses tu sais ? Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi, moi qui venais souvent te voir, il y a encore quelques années avant que tu ne souhaites devenir un grand ninja d'exception… »

« Vous êtes… Tai ! » s'exclama subitement Naruto.

L'homme ria et abaissa sa capuche, révélant un jeune adulte avec de courts cheveux roux hérissés et des yeux noir. « Ravi de voir que tu me reconnais Naruto. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Depuis quoi, quelques années ? »

Naruto ria : « Bien sûr que je t'ai pas oublié. C'est toi qui as arrêté de venir me voir. Tu es toujours chez les ANBU ? »

« Exact. Mais j'ai gagné en grade. Maintenant je m'occupe des affaires hors de Konoha. C'est-à-dire rester en contact des autres pays, et les surveiller bien évidemment. »

« Alors que fais-tu à Konoha ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'être ailleurs ?» demanda Naruto en croisant les bras.

« J'ai quelques jours de repos. » expliqua l'ANBU. « De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Avant que Tai ne puise développer, le Chef arriva avec leurs commandes. Teuchi déposa les deux bols de ramens chaud devant Naruto et des brochettes devant l'ANBU. Les deux clients le remercièrent et, prenant leur plat, dirent en cœur « _Itadakimasu_ ! » puis goûtèrent aux premières saveurs des repas. Tai mangea en silence tandis que Naruto s'esclaffa sur le fait que les ramens d'Ichiraku étaient toujours aussi bons.

« Alors, je te disais que, » reprit Tai en terminant une de ses brochettes. « il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant car, vois-tu, depuis quelques temps un ninja inconnu – du moins on suppose que c'est un ninja – tente d'assassiner de hauts dirigeants des cinq grandes nations ninjas. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, et comment c'est possible ? » demanda Naruto entre deux bouchées de ramens.

« Pourquoi, ça l'on en sait toujours rien, même si les autorités supposent qu'il est au service de quelqu'un. Et comment ? C'est encore un mystère. Mais il a déjà réussi plus d'une dizaine de responsables importants au sein des quatre autres nations. C'est pour cela qu'on l'a appelé Peter Pan. »

« _Peter Pan_? » répéta Naruto. _Ce n'est pas un conte pour enfant_ ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le lien entre un enfant vêtu de vert ressemblant à un lutin et un assassin qui tuait des dirigeants.

« Oui, Peter Pan. Peter, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté un jour devant le Raikage pour tenter de l'assassiner – bien qu'il ait échoué. Et Pan, c'est une allusion au son des pistolets. Tu sais ce que c'est un pistolet n'est-ce pas ? Hé ben c'est le seul autre détail qu'on connait de cet assassin : il se sert d'un pistolet pour tuer ses victimes. 'Pan', c'est généralement le seul son qu'on entend avant de voir la victime tombée, une balle dans la tête ou de le cœur. »

Naruto se sentit tressaillir devant la description des actes de l'homme. « Il a l'air fort. » fit-il remarquer. Mais, se rendant compte de quelque chose, il ajouta : « Attend, tu as dit dans les autres Nations n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore attaqué Konoha ? »

« C'est ça. Mais on est sa prochaine cible. »

« Et… Et qui veut-il assassiner ? » demanda Naruto avec hésitation, pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

« Le Quatrième Hokage. »

Naruto souffla. D'un côté cela le surprenait et de l'autre il s'attendait à ce que son père soit nommé. Même s'il avait espéré se tromper.

Voyant le regard inquiet et surprit de Naruto, Tai poursuivit : « Sa dernière tentative fut celle du Raikage et comme nous sommes le seul pays qu'il n'a pas encore attaqué il est à prévoir que ton père soit sa prochaine cible puisqu'il vise toujours plus haut à chaque assassinat. »

« Mais… Mais Otou-san ne peut pas être vaincu ! » répliqua Naruto. « C'est le plus grand des Hokages et peut-être de tous les ninjas du monde ! »

« Tu dois avoir raison. » répondit Tai en souriant. « Mais fait quand même attention à ton père. »

« Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un le tuer ! » défendu Naruto d'un air vexé.

Tai sourit de nouveau. Peut-être qu'effectivement il n'y avait rien à craindre de cet assassin.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment…


	10. Questionnement et amitié

**Yo mina ! Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire pour ce chapitre sauf deux ou trois petites choses comme : Désolé pour la longue attente ! J'ai pas d'escuse, sauf peut-être le fait d'être partit en vacances (mais ça c'est fin Juin donc j'imagine que ça compte pas) et d'avoir tellement été inspiré pour Les Elèves de Raimon que j'en ai oublié momentanément Brotherhood. Et, pour le petit deux, hé ben on est bientôt à la fin de la l'histoire ! Il reste 4 chapitres environ avant que Brotherhood soit terminée !**

 **Bref, merci de votre attente et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Questionnement et amitié**_

Un jour parmi tant d'autres, Minato appela son fils dans son bureau pour lui donner une information primordiale.

« Nani ? Gaara du désert ? » répéta Naruto d'un air perplexe en croisant les bras.

« Oui. » confirma Minato. « C'est le plus jeune fils du Kazekage. Tu sais, le pays à l'ouest des frontières du Pays du Feu. »

« Le Pays du Vent ? » devina Naruto.

« Exact. Comme je dois le rencontrer je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserais de rencontrer son fils. Je pense que vous pourriez devenir amis. »

« Mmh, laisse-moi y réfléchir… C'est d'accord ! »

Minato ria devant la vitesse à laquelle son fils avait accepté de venir avec lui au Pays du Vent et sourit.

« Bien. Dans ce cas-là, nous partons dans deux jours. N'oublie pas de bien préparer tes affaires. Il te faudra quelques vêtements, rien qui ne te tiendrait trop au chaud cependant. N'oublie pas aussi ta brosse à dent, tes- »

« Oh ça va, je suis grand maintenant ! Je sais faire un sac de voyage quand même !... Au fait on peut inviter Sasuke ? »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

 _« Tu veux venir Itachi ? Je n'y vois aucune objection, tu peux nous accompagner. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu veuilles pouvoir veiller sur Sasuke. »_

 _Itachi soupira de soulagement. Quand Naruto était venu chez eux dire à Sasuke qu'il souhaitait qu'il vienne avec lui au Pays du Vent, l'ainé s'était vraiment inquiété. Il savait que techniquement il n'y avait rien à craindre, que son frère était entre de bonnes mains – surtout avec l'Hokage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Heureusement l'Hokage venait d'accepter de le laisser aller avec eux. Même si parfois il détestait son titre de génie et les grandes responsabilités à son jeune âge, il voyait beaucoup d'avantage à être ANBU – comme par exemple de pouvoir veiller sur Sasuke quand ce dernier était avec Naruto, le fils du Quatrième_

 _« Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama. » déclara poliment l'ainé des frères Uchiwa en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son supérieur. « Pour quand est prévu le départ ? »_

 _« Nous partons dans deux jours, tache d'être prêt à ce moment-là. »_

 _« Ce le sera, je vous en fais la promesse. » promit Itachi._

« Onii-san, nous sommes bientôt arrivés? »

« Pas encore Sasuke. Mais nous avons bientôt traversés la frontière du pays du Feu. » déclara Itachi en souriant à son jeune frère.

Sasuke sourit. A côté de lui, Naruto bailla il était fatigué. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils marchaient à travers le pays du Feu vers le pays du Vent. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le pays du Feu serait si grand. Bon, après, comme l'avait dit son père, s'ils étaient pressés ils seraient sûrement déjà en train de marcher dans le sable. Mais, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de se presser, autant prendre son temps. Car après tout, se dépêcher signifierait qu'il y avait un problème.

« Alors, on est fatigué ? » moqua Sasuke.

« Tss, n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui m'endors ! » rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire narquois fier de lui quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait son meilleur ami.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, nous allons bientôt nous arrêter. La nuit commence à tomber et on n'y verrait bientôt presque rien. » déclara Minato devant eux. « Ensuite, dès demain nous atteindrons la frontière qui sépare le Pays du Feu et celui du Vent. »

« Ah bon, on est bientôt arrivé ? » s'exclama Naruto. « Génial ! Aller, dépêchons nous ! »

Sasuke plissa des yeux quand Naruto le dépassa, puis Itachi, doubla son père et Ryouken, puis grimpa à un arbre et, accroupi sur une branche, leur cria : « Aller, accélérez ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce n'est pas lui qui disait qu'il était fatigué ? Mais quel baka… ! » marmonna Sasuke.

A côté de lui, son grand frère sourit, amusé par la situation.

Il était content de voir que son frère n'avait pas changé malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie. Il devait être en partie reconnaissant envers Naruto ce garçon avait un étrange don pour toujours rester le même, énergétique et optimiste. Mais, même sans l'avoir vraiment connu, il pouvait voir du changement chez le garçon. Il n'avait pas personnellement connu Naruto depuis longtemps mais avait appris qu'au départ l'Uzumaki ne souhaitait pas devenir ninja. Itachi passait de nombreuses heures avec Ryouken-san depuis ces derniers temps, prenant conseil de ce que lui disait son ainé qui lui servait également de mentor. L'homme au masque de chien lui avait expliqué que Naruto avait changé après sa rencontre avec Sasuke, ainsi que le tragique évènement que les deux enfants avaient vécu alors qu'ils avaient failli se faire enlever. D'un garçon assez réservé et distant, il était passé à un enfant déterminé et souriant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto et Sasuke avaient été influencé par l'autre de la meilleure façon qui soit.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Hey, tu dors ? »

« Ouais, tu parles dans le vide mon pote. »

« Espèce de baka, si tu me réponds c'est que t'es réveillé ! »

Naruto ricana et se redressa de son lit, regardant son meilleur ami, assit sur son propre lit qui le regardait. Contrairement à lui, il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qu'on venait de réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il dans un bâillement. « T'a peur du noir ? Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ? »

« Arrête de te moquer et de faire l'idiot ! » s'écria Sasuke dans un chuchotement (pour ne réveiller personne) en lui jetant un regard noir. Il secoua la tête et souffla, décidant d'ignorer les âneries de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, d'accord… Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as en vrai ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton plus sérieux et moins taquin.

« Je me demandais quelque chose. C'est bien beau de vouloir que je t'accompagne au Pays du Vent mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas au juste ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton monotone : « Otou-san veut que je rencontre le fils du Kazekage. Un certain Gaara du Désert. »

« Et pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir alors ? Tu seras occupé avec ce gars. »

« Car t'es mon ami, baka. » expliqua l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke ne releva même pas l'insulte. Naruto secoua la tête et se recoucha, bientôt imité par l'Uchiwa. Mais avant de s'endormir, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds ajouta :

« Et aussi parce que je pourrai t'accuser s'il se passe quelque chose de mal avec Gaara. »

« BAKA ! » s'écria Sasuke.

Les ricanements de Naruto retentirent dans la nuit. Appuyer contre un arbre, Ryouken sourit.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

Après quelques jours de marches, le petit groupe atteignit enfin Suna.

En arrivant aux frontières du Pays du Feu, Sasuke et Naruto avaient été très surpris de voir devant eux s'étendre une étendue de sable à perte de vue. Rapidement l'Uzumaki s'était précipité sur le sable avec excitation, jusqu'à trébucher et tomber lamentablement sous les rires de son meilleur ami, qui semblait avoir une meilleur maitrise de ses jambes sur le sable. Les deux enfants avaient rapidement décidé de faire la course, après que Sasuke ait eut la bonne idée de demander la direction à prendre, afin de ne pas se perdre à jamais dans le désert. Mais ils s'étaient rapidement stopper dans leur course folle à cause d'un soleil particulièrement fort et une déshydratation rapide. Minato, contrairement à Itachi, n'avait pas paru inquiet en les retrouvant allongés sur une dune de sable, les garçons se battant pour savoir lequel des deux avait le plus soif. Heureusement pour eux, les adultes avaient pensés à prendre plusieurs bouteilles d'eaux en prévision à leur traverser du Pays du Vent jusqu'à Suna.

Le reste du temps, Naruto et Sasuke avaient débattu sur lequel avait gagné le « conflit » d'eau. Enfin, cela consistait surtout à Naruto qui répétait qu'il était le vainqueur tandis que son meilleur ami faisait semblant de l'ignorer, jusqu'à en être tellement agacer qu'il se mit à protester. Finalement ce fut Ryouken qui les départagea, en citant qu'ils avaient fait « une prestation aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre », et qu'ils auraient rapidement été tué de déshydratation, ce qui avait suffi à les calmer tous les deux.

Et, à présent, ils étaient tous les cinq conduis au bureau du Kazekage, traversant les longs couloirs du bâtiment principale de Suna. Naruto et Sasuke discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les adultes, qui conversait avec un certain Baki, un ninja jonin qui les avait accueillis en arrivant au village caché du Pays du Vent.

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble le fils du Kazekage » dit Naruto.

« Il doit être comme le Kazekage. Tu ressembles bien à ton père, toi. »

« T'as raison. » confirma Naruto, puis ajouta après un moment de réflexion : « …Mais il ressemble à quoi le Kazekage ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Il a les mêmes cheveux que son père, des cheveux rouges. »

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers Itachi.

« Enfin, châtain roux. » rectifia Itachi.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Naruto par curiosité.

« J'ai entendu parler du benjamin des enfants du Kazekage. » expliqua l'ainé des frères Uchiwa. « De tous ses enfants, c'est le seul qui a les mêmes cheveux que lui. Les autres ne lui ressemble pas sur ce point. Si mes données sont bonnes, il a une fille avec des cheveux blonds et un fils avec des cheveux châtains foncés. »

« Ils sont trois ? » s'étonna Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto qui le fixait avec étonnement, croisant les bras d'un air disant « Je te l'avait pas dit ? », ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant du garçon aux cheveux bruns. « Non, tu me l'avais pas dit. » défendu-t-il d'un ton sec à son ami, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un air gêné.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité à Naruto, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Baki parla à son basse à l'Hokage qui hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres tandis que le jonin de Suna disparut à l'intérieur. Naruto tendit le cou pour avoir un aperçu de la salle – et peut-être du Kazekage, mais son père lui coupa la vue.

« Il semble que le Kazekage ne nous invite pas tous à entrer. » annonça le Quatrième Hokage en se tournant vers les enfants. « Naruto, Sasuke, pourquoi ne pas aller vous promenez ? Cela sera pour toi, Naruto, de peut-être faire la rencontre du fils du Kazekage. »

« Et toi, Itachi, j'aimerai que tu ailles avec eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquent rien et ne se perdent pas » ajouta-t-il en regardant l'ainé des frères Uchiwa. « Je peux te confier la mission de surveiller mon fils ? »

« Bien sûr, Hokage-sama » confirma poliment Itachi en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller avec toi ? » demanda Naruto à son père.

Minato sourit et s'agenouilla devant son fils, posant une main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous vous appellerons quand vous pourrez venir. En attendant, le Kazekage et moi-même devons discuter de sujet d'adulte et de politique. Et même mon propre fils n'a pas le droit d'entendre cette conversation, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. Mais c'est quand même nul. » rétorqua Naruto d'un air boudeur, ce qui amusa son père et agaça son meilleur ami, qui glissa un discret « Baka ! ».

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Naruto.

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment du Kage, après en avoir à peu près fait le tour pour visiter, et éventuellement trouver le deuxième fils du Kazekage, sans succès. Lui et les frères Uchiwa marchaient maintenant dans les rues de Suna, sans vraiment de but précis. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto aperçoive des enfants de son âge jouer avec une balle.

« Hey, j'ai envie de faire ça moi aussi ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement en attrapant le bras de Sasuke, qui grimaça. « Allez, vient, on va jouer avec eux. »

« Mais j'en ai pas envie moi ! » s'exclama Sasuke sans que cela affecte son ami aux cheveux blonds. « Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas jouer avec eux. »

« Oh, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie. » bouda Naruto. « Je suis sûr que ça va être très amusant. A moins que… Que tu n'aies peur d'aller avec eux ? »

Sasuke écarquilla grand les yeux, avant de foudroyer du regard son ami, une lueur de défis dans son regard. « Moi, peur de gamins ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. »

« Donc tu viens ? » demanda innocemment Naruto.

« Oui ! »

Itachi regarda avec amusement comment son jeune frère pouvait facilement être influencé par les paroles de Naruto. Il les observa s'approcher des jeunes garçons qui jouaient avec la balle, leur parler et Naruto sauter de joie quand l'un d'eux, apparemment le chef de la bande, hocha la tête. Les deux habitants de Konoha se joignirent au groupe pour jouer avec la balle. Ils n'étaient pas experts dans ce jeu Naruto manquant souvent le ballon qu'il devait arrêter et renvoyer avec ses pieds, contrairement à Sasuke qui se concentrait pour réagir à temps, parfois sans réussir.

« Attention ! » s'écria un des garçons alors que le ballon passa en haut de sa tête à toute allure, ballon envoyé par Sasuke. « Arrêtez la balle ! »

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à stopper le ballon, qui finalement alla s'échouer un peu plus loin. Le chef de la bande se désigna pour aller la chercher. Mais alors qu'il s'en approchait, la balle fut attrapée par quelqu'un. Un garçon de l'âge (et probablement de la taille) de Naruto avec des cheveux châtains roux et une peau très pâle. Mais ce qui choqua Naruto était l'absence de sourcil du garçon, ainsi que les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux des cernes qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait avoir.

Même Itachi qui possédait de grands cernes pour son âge reconnaissait que ceux de cet enfant étaient très étonnants pour un si jeune gamin.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui fit se stopper le chef de la bande, à quelques pas de l'autre garçon qui le tendais le ballon en souriant timidement. A la grande surprise Naruto, le chef recula, cria et en un instant, tous ses compagnons de jeu s'enfuirent avec lui, ne laissant que les habitants du Pays du Feu avec le garçon aux cheveux roux.

« Pourquoi ils sont partis ? » demanda Sasuke après un moment de silence, avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Tu crois que c'est à cause de cet enfant là-bas ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés vers le garçon en question. « Je ne sais pas. Par contre… »

Il sourit et s'approcha de l'enfant aux cheveux châtains roux qui fixait le ballon dans ses mains, d'un air déçu et triste. Cependant il cligna des yeux quand l'enfant blond en face de lui tendit la main en s'esclaffant :

« Salut, je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Est-ce que par hasard tu es Gaara du Désert ? »

La mâchoire de Sasuke se décrocha. Ce garçon était le fils du Kazekage ?

 **[ Fraternité ]**

Bon, voilà la liste de chose que Sasuke avait compris en peu de temps : premièrement, ce gamin de la taille d'un enfant de bas âge (comme Naruto quoi) était bel et bien le fils du Kazekage – Itachi lui avait demandé s'il s'appelait bien Gaara et le garçon avait confirmé d'un hochement de tête ; deuxièmement, il était peu bavard et assez timide, la conversation avec lui se résumait à Naruto qui lui parlait sans vraiment attendre de réponse troisièmement, Sasuke ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait avec eux. Naruto discutait gaiement du fait que les pères Kage étaient des gens très indisponibles. Enfin, discuter était un grand mot puisqu'il monopolisait la conversation et cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à un monologue qu'autre chose, même si Gaara semblait très attentif à ce que racontait le blond tandis que Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ennuyé.

« On est obligé de l'écouter se plaindre de n'importe quoi ? » grommela-t-il à son ainé qui confirma d'un hochement de tête en souriant, amusé de l'ennui de son jeune frère.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que le Kazekage et l'Hokage finissent leur conversation privé. » informa Itachi. « Pourquoi ne pas aller discuter avec eux ? »

« Car le Baka parle tout seul. T'as pas remarqué que l'autre garçon ne dit rien ? Et vu la conversation, je passe mon tour. Je ne suis pas fils d'un Kage, moi. »

Itachi aurait souri, mais quelque chose dans la voix (le ton légèrement monotone et plat) de son jeune frère l'inquiéta. Il détourna son regard de Naruto et Gaara pour baisser les yeux et observer le visage de son cadet. L'expression douloureusement vide d'émotion de Sasuke l'attrista. Il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » prétexta l'enfant.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta Itachi d'un ton insistant. « Je suis ton grand frère, c'est ma responsabilité de m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Alors dis-moi ce qui te peine. »

« C'est justement ça le problème. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Itachi, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

« C'est justement ça le problème. » répéta d'une voix plus forte Sasuke, son ton toujours sec.

Itachi ne comprit pas si Sasuke parlait de ce qui le peinait ou autre, mais cela l'inquiéta encore plus. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête, se libérant de l'emprise de son frère. « Cela ne devrait pas être de ta responsabilité de t'occuper de moi. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il s'approcha de Naruto et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête en le réprimandant quelque chose comme « arrêter de monopolisé la conversation pour rien dire d'intéressant », signe que sa conversation avec son ainé était finie. Mais Itachi n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication il avait compris ce que voulait dire son frère.

Quand, pour une raison ou une autre, le sujet sensible était abordé, Sasuke se renfermait sur lui-même et son statut d'orphelin. Et à chaque fois Itachi craignait qu'il ne lui pose la question qu'il redoutait depuis des années : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé durant le massacre du clan Uchiwa ? ». Il ne se rappelait de rien de ce jour maudit et Itachi ferait tout pour que cela ne change pas. Jamais.

Car jamais il ne laisserait son jeune frère apprendre la vérité sur ses parents et partagé leurs idéaux. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il ne se permettrait pas de laisser Sasuke devenir un traitre à Konoha.


	11. Les doutes de Sasuke

_**Chapitre 11 : Les doutes de Sasuke.**_

Finalement, Naruto était devenu ami avec Gaara. A la dernière minute, à l'instant où l'Hokage et sa troupe s'apprêtaient à retourner à Konoha en quittant le Pays du Vent. Ils n'avaient passés qu'une journée à Suna, durant laquelle Naruto n'avait pas arrêté d'harceler Gaara en lui parlant, ignorant le fait que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait jamais, bien qu'il l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive – mais était-ce par politesse ou timidité ? ça personne ne saurait le dire. Tout cela pour dire que tout le reste de la journée, l'Uzumaki ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, au plus grand drame de Sasuke qui le suivait partout, simplement pour ne pas avoir à être seul avec son grand frère.

Pas une seule fois dans la journée où ils trainèrent dans tout Suna en compagnie d'Itachi tandis que les « adultes » étaient occupés, Gaara ne dit quoi que ce soit, à un point que les deux enfants de Konoha se demandaient s'il n'était pas muet. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle, le soir venu, aux portes de la ville, quand Naruto tendit sa main vers l'enfant en s'écriant : « A bientôt Gaara ! » tel un idiot (du moins aux yeux de Sasuke), le fils du Kazekage avait serré la sienne en souriant timidement comme à son habitude mais en prononçant trois mots à voix basse, tellement basse que Sasuke fut certain que seuls lui et Naruto l'avaient entendu.

« Au revoir, Naruto. » Insignifiant donc. Mais pour une raison étrange (ou parce qu'il venait d'avoir une réponse pour la première fois), Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était un très bon début, qui dès leur prochaine rencontre se terminerait probablement par une grande amitié.

Dans la journée, Sasuke remarqua la différence entre Gaara et Naruto. Là où le garçon aux cheveux blonds était plutôt excentrique et blagueur, celui aux cheveux châtains roux était timide et réserver. Il expliquait ce changement d'attitude par l'environnement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il voyait bien que les habitants de Suna n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Gaara (voir pas du tout, voir l'inverse même). Etrange puisqu'il était le fils du Kazekage. Bon, en même temps Naruto non plus n'était pas très populaire à Konoha. Certes, il était reconnu pour ses capacités intellectuelles (ce qui surprenait toujours son meilleur ami : cette tête blonde avait vraiment un cerveau pour réfléchir ?) mais en réalité il avait découvert que beaucoup d'enfant de leur âge ignoraient que Naruto était le fils de l'Hokage, probablement à cause de son nom de famille. Mais certains, comme Shikamaru, avaient fait le rapprochement physique, c'est-à-dire les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus identiques que ceux de l'Hokage. Pourtant, même si Naruto ne l'avait jamais remarquer en passant dans les rues, Sasuke, lui, voyait les regards parfois assassins de certains adultes qu'ils croisaient dans la rue. Il ignorait pourquoi on regardait Naruto avec ce regard accusateur.

Lui, on l'observait avec un regard attristé, comme pour excuser le fait qu'il soit devenu orphelin et que toute sa famille, excepté son frère, soit morte. Il les ignorait.

Ainsi, avec soi-disant amitié gagnée (du moins aux yeux de Naruto) le groupe rentra à Konoha. Sur le chemin du retour, l'Hokage avoua Naruto qu'il était fière qu'il soit allé vers le fils du Kazekage et Naruto lui fit promettre de toujours l'emmener avec lui quand il irait à Suna. Il tenta aussi de convaincre Sasuke, qu'à partir de maintenant, ils iraient tous les deux à Suna mais l'Uchiwa réussit à éviter une promesse stupide que son meilleur ami aurait pris à cœur. Pour lui il n'était pas question de retourner marcher des jours pour aller dans un village perdu dans un désert gigantesque.

«SSSSSAAAAASSSSKKKKKEEEEE! »

Le concerné se boucha les oreilles, soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami devienne de plus en plus bruyant quand il l'appelait ?

«SSSSSSSAAAAASSSSKKKKEEEE! »

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Naruto finirait bien par se lasser, non ?

« Hey, Saske, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ah, il semblerait que non : Naruto venait d'apparaitre à sa fenêtre et le regardait de son air abruti habituel, avec les yeux à demi-cloc et une mine boudeuse. Sasuke roula des yeux et lui envoya un regard las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Baka ? Et arrête de m'appeler Saske, c'est complètement idiot, un peu comme toi.»

Quelques jours plus tôt, Naruto avait fait une remarque, comme quoi Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup à « Saké », un U et un S en moins. Et, quelques blagues plus tard avec pour intention de trouver un surnom à son ami, Naruto avait prononcé le mot Saske, qu'il avait immédiatement adoré (Et Sasuke immédiatement détesté). Depuis, l'Uzumaki prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler par ce surnom, en représailles aux « Baka » que lui lançait Sasuke.

« J'm'ennuie. » expliqua Naruto.

« Je suis censé m'en préoccuper ? » rétorqua sèchement l'Uchiwa.

Naruto resta muet un instant puis décida de quitter la fenêtre pour sauter au sol, atterrissant près du futon où était allongé Sasuke, sur le dos avec les mains posées derrière la tête.

« T'as l'air énervé. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. Arrête de me casser les pieds. »

« Bon, c'est décidé, on va chez Ichiraku Ramen pour te remonter le moral ! »

Sasuke posa une main sur son visage. A chaque fois qu'il était maussade (du moins que Naruto le croyait être malade ou triste) son ami à tête blond pensait que la solution miracle était d'aller manger des ramens. A croire qu'il confondait lui et les autres. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke ne voulait pas faire quand il n'était pas d'humeur, c'est de sortir. Surtout si c'est pour être avec Naruto. Non pas que Naruto l'énervait (un peu, mais pas plus), mais il préférait être seul.

« J'ai pas faim. T'a qu'à y aller avec ton père. »

« Mais Otou-san est occupé… » gémit Naruto. « Aller Saske ! On n'a qu'à y aller avec Itachi. »

« J't'ai dit non ! »

« Aller ! »

« Non ! Je n'irai pas ! »

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

« Je savais que tu accepterais ! » s'exclama joyeusement Naruto avec un sourire d'idiot sur le visage.

Sasuke soupira Naruto savait se montrer convaincu (et surtout têtu et agaçant). Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Allons Sasuke, sourit un peu. »

Sasuke fit l'inverse et prit une mine encore plus sombre, au grand drame d'Itachi qui sourit tristement en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de son jeune frère. Le soir était tombé sur Konoha mais les rues restaient toutes aussi animées qu'en journée. Les gens étaient d'aussi bonne humeur que Naruto et seul le regard agacé de Sasuke tachait ce tableau. Il fallait dire que, ces derniers temps, le jeune Uchiwa avait tendance à être maussade, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Naruto pour lui remonter le moral, il continuait de paraitre énerver.

Et Naruto commençait vraiment à être inquiet du comportement de son meilleur ami…

Ainsi, après plusieurs bols de Ramens, la soirée se termina en beauté. Et, à la plus grande joie de Sasuke, les frères Uchiwa dirent au revoir à Naruto, qui devait rentrer chez lui, les laissant rentrer dans la demeure Uchiwa en silence. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas si Itachi, inquiet pour son petit frère, profita d'être seul avec lui pour savoir ce qui troublait son protégé.

« J'ai rien. » répéta Sasuke d'un ton sec.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » rétorqua Itachi avec un sourire triste, sans laisser tomber. « Je suis ton frère, tu sais ? Tu pourras essayer autant que tu veux mais je ne renoncerai pas à savoir ce qui te rend malheureux. »

« Je ne suis pas malheureux ! » défendu Sasuke en pressant le pas, les mains dans les poches. « Franchement, on dirait Naruto… ! »

Itachi, qui aurait dut prendre ça comme une insulte, se contenta de rire.

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

« Tiens, Naruto ? Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Minato, qui venait de rentrer à la maison et aperçut Naruto assit sur le canapé du salon, les bras croisés.

« Otou-san ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon en bondissant d'un coup pour se placer devant son père. « Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Minato fut surpris : Naruto était du genre débrouillard et ne réclamait presque jamais son aide, seulement pour apprendre une technique que Ryouken-san n'aurait pas voulu lui apprendre, par manque de temps ou simplement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça utile à son disciple. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup d'entendre la détresse dans la voix de son fils, alors il sourit et répondit : « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important ? »

Alors Naruto lui expliqua ce qui n'allait pas : Sasuke. Il lui raconta comment, depuis leur retour de Suna, voir même avant, Sasuke paraissait très maussade et de mauvaise humeur, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Il exprima aussi son inquiétude sur le comportement distant de son meilleur ami, et comment il voulait lui venir en aide mais sans savoir quoi faire parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui troublait le plus jeune des enfants Uchiwa.

Minato, par contre, avait une bonne idée de ce qui était à l'origine de ce comportement distant. Et, même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, Naruto aussi devait savoir. Mais, en tant que père et Hokage, Minato devait lui rappeler ces évènements d'une manière très douce et calme. Il s'agenouilla, pour être face à face avec son fils.

« Naruto, je sais ce qui ne vas pas avec Sasuke. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Naruto, un sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Mais cela ne risque pas de te faire plaisir. » avertit Minato.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras, signe qu'il en attendait plus. Minato soupira et continua.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que tu as célébrer ton anniversaire ? »

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir une fraction de seconde avant d'écarquiller les yeux, le visage blanc comme de la neige. Minato acquiesça tristement d'un hochement de tête, répondant à la question silencieuse de son fils.

« Oui, le massacre du clan Uchiwa par Itachi. Cela remonte à loin, c'est vrai, et presque personne ne sait qui en est à l'origine, seuls ceux présent sur les lieux savent ou ceux que j'ai mis dans la confidence pour des raisons purement professionnels. »

« Mais… Mais Sasuke ne s'en rappelle pourtant pas… » protesta faiblement Naruto, ses yeux rivés vers le sol, preuve d'un conflit intérieur. Il finit par relever la tête, regardant son père droit dans les yeux « Comment il pourrait se sentir mal pour ça, puisqu'il ne s'en souviens pas ? »

« Il ne s'en rappelle peut-être pas mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être triste. » expliqua Minato.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Car il a tout de même perdu sa famille dans cet accident. Il ne se rappelle pas des faits réels qui se sont déroulés cette nuit mais il garde des souvenirs de ses parents, de ses cousins, de sa famille avec qui il a vécu pendant des années. Et cela le rend triste de ne plus les avoir à ses côtés. »

« Mais s'étaient des traitres ! Des traitres qui voulaient renverser le pouvoir et prendre le contrôle de Konoha pour eux seuls !» s'exclama Naruto.

« Mais il ne le sait pas. »

Naruto soupira. Son père avait raison : même si les Uchiwa étaient des salauds sans aucunes valeurs, Sasuke ne le savait pas. Et Itachi refusait de lui parler de cet incident. Il craignait que son frère commence à le détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Il avait peur que, en apprenant les intentions de son clan, Sasuke décide de marcher dans leurs pas. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke commence à haïr Konoha comme sa famille. Et Naruto pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, Itachi avait toujours voué sa vie à son village et devoir confronter son petit frère à des crimes envers son village n'aurait pas été agréable.

Naruto savait cela, car Itachi le lui avait dit.

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

 _« Et là, le kunai à voler dans les airs et, paf ! en plein dans le mile ! »_

 _Naruto et Itachi venaient rendre visite à Sasuke. Par un mystérieux hasard, Itachi e Naruto se rencontraient toujours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors qu'ils décidaient d'aller voir Sasuke. Cela avait paru embêté Itachi au début, cela sans que Naruto ne le remarque, mais finalement l'ainée des Uchiwa avait accepté le fait que le garçon aux cheveux blonds était très bavard, ainsi qu'un très bon ami. En fait, cela le rassurait même de voir que Sasuke avait un meilleur ami pareil, qui se souciait vraiment de lui._

 _« D'ailleurs Sasuke, il faudra qu'on retourne s'entrainer ensemble ! Après ce qui s'est passé avec le… ! »_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Itachi avait interrompu Naruto en posant sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds grommela et retira la main de sa bouche, foudroyant l'ainé d'un regard énervé._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

 _« Naruto, ne commence pas à parler d'entrainement ou quoi que ce soit à Sasuke avant qu'un vrai médecin ne l'autorise à te suivre dans tes aventures folles, d'accord ? Et puis, les heures de visites sont bientôt terminées alors laissons Sasuke se reposer. »_

 _Avant que l'Uzumaki ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour protester, Itachi l'empoigna par le bras et l'entraina hors de la chambre du jeune patient, sans que Sasuke ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les empêcher de partir : il avait beaucoup trop écouté cette tête blond écervelé pour la journée._

 _Une fois qu'Itachi claqua la porte, Naruto s'exclama :_

 _« Hey, j'avais pas fini moi ! Et pourquoi tu m'as interrompu ? »_

 _« Naruto, j'ai un service à te demander. »_

 _Naruto se calma instantanément, croisant les bras. La voix soudainement calme et grave d'Itachi l'intriguait._

 _« Je veux que tu ne parles pas à Sasuke de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. » annonça Itachi._

 _« L'autre jour ? » répéta Naruto. « Tu veux dire, le massacre de ton clan ? »_

 _« … Oui. Je veux que tu gardes sous silence tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Sasuke n'a pas besoin de le savoir, surtout quand il l'a oublié. »_

 _« Mais il a bien le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé quand même ! » s'exclama le plus jeune._

 _Itachi secoua la tête._

 _« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il ait cette vision horrible de sa famille, du moins pas pour le moment. La ligné des Uchiwa doit rester à ses yeux un don, un cadeau et non un supplice. Il ne saura pas que sa famille entière est une famille d'assassin sans cœur et sans honneur envers leur patrie, envers Konoha. Je refuse qu'il partage les même idéaux que mon père et veuille se venger du village et en prendre le contrôle. Jamais, tant que je serai en vie, je ne le laisserai sombrer dans la trahison et dans la haine. »_

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Alors, Otou-san… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je… Je devrais dire à Sasuke la vérité ? »

« Fait comme ton cœur le sens, Naruto. Ton esprit peut être troublé mais ton cœur se tournera toujours vers la solution la plus juste. » répondit sagement Minato.

Il se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, souriant.

« Mais pour l'instant, arrête de t'inquiéter et va donc te coucher. Tu auras les idées plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Son père devait avoir raison mais il y avait une chose dont Naruto était certain : qu'importe sa décision, il ferait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son meilleur ami, pour Sasuke.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà déjà qu'on est au 11e chapitre ! Il en reste plus que trois (normalement) ! Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf bien sûr que je suis toujours contente de voir que cette histoire vous fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, petite anecdote : le surnom Saske vient d'une discussion débile entre une amie (qui se reconnaîtra si elle lit ce chapitre) où elle me faisait remarquer que, dans l'anime, Naruto prononçait toujours Sasuke en Saske. Donc, j'me suis dit que ça sera drôle de faire la comparaison et d'utiliser ce changement pour plaisanter.**


	12. Une vérité blessante

**Chapitre 12 : Une vérité blessante.**

Son père disait vrai : après une bonne nuit de sommeil Naruto avait les idées plus claires. Et il avait pris sa décision. Il allait dire la vérité à Sasuke. Enfin, lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre… Cela dépendait d'Itachi. Si l'ainé des frères Uchiwa acceptait que son jeune frère apprenne ce qui c'était réellement passé durant le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Après tout, Itachi lui avait demandé de garder le silence sur ces évènements et Naruto ne tenait pas à rompre cette promesse. Et puis, si quelqu'un devait être là quand Sasuke apprendrait la vérité, c'était bien Itachi.

Pourtant, Naruto n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son interlocuteur au moment où il lui annonça ce qu'il comptait faire, confrontant Itachi alors que ce dernier était assis sur un banc et semblait profiter d'un peu de bon temps, qui fut vite gâché par l'annonce de l'Uzumaki.

Après un moment de silence, l'ainé des Uchiwa parla :

«… Répète donc, Naruto. »

Naruto déglutit, mais parvient néanmoins à s'exprimer clairement.

« Je veux tout dire à Sasuke. » répéta-t-il.

« … Je vois. »

Itachi inspira et expira bruyamment, les yeux clos tandis qu'il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains contre son front, la tête basse. Naruto ne bougea pas, toujours debout, immobile devant lui. Et puis, après quelques secondes où Itachi ne répondit pas, il croisa les bras, penchant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage, sans y parvenir. Et, puisque la patience n'était pas son fort, il s'exclama :

« Bon, je sais que tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ça mais tu pourrais répondre quand même ! J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux dire la vérité à Sasuke ou pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles le lui dire toi-même ? »

Itachi arriva finalement à relever la tête et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. L'Uzumaki fut surpris de voir qu'il était très calme, son visage inexpressif mais son regard lointain, comme s'il ne le voyait même pas.

 _Il doit être perdu dans ses pensées…_ se dit le jeune garçon.

« Naruto, avant toute chose… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout dire à mon frère ? »

« Il a le droit de savoir. » fut la réponse simple et claire de Naruto.

Itachi secoua la tête.

« Cela ne me suffit pas. » déclara-t-il. « Explique-toi. »

Naruto soupira. Il détestait les longs discours et les explications trop longues, surtout quand c'était lui qui devait les raconter. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre les choses simplement sans avoir besoin de rentrer dans les détails ? Au moins, Sasuke ne lui demandait jamais ça. Quoi que, Sasuke ne lui demandait pratiquement rien donc bon…

« Otou-san m'a dit de laisser parler mon cœur. Et mon cœur me dit que Sasuke a le droit de savoir la vérité sur son clan. J'veux dire, il est sûrement assez grand et responsable pour savoir que sa famille était constitué d'enfoirés – euh, j'veux dire, de traitres. Et puis ce n'est pas un idiot, il doit bien être au courant que vouloir renverser le pouvoir dans son village est de la traitrise. De toute façon, je sais que Sasuke ne trahirait jamais son village ! » conclut Naruto, qui – en réalité – ne savait pas où il allait avec ces explications.

Pourtant, cela sembla suffire à Itachi, qui sourit.

« Tout aussi simpliste à ce que je vois, Naruto » moqua-t-il sans méchanceté. « Mais je crois savoir où tu veux en venir. Tu as raison, Sasuke est grand et à le droit de savoir. Et puis, il serait bête qu'il apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre la vérité plus tard et se fasse de fausses idées… »

Il avait à peine marmonné cette dernière partie, que Naruto parvient tout de même à entendre, comme s'il ne lui adressait pas la parole.

« C'est prendre de gros risques que de faire ça. » continua Itachi. « Et j'aimerais vraiment que cela ne tourne pas au drame, sinon… Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait. »

Naruto le fixa sans sourciller. Il attendait la décision, le verdict final, d'Itachi.

« Néanmoins, je suis d'accord pour qu'il apprendre la vérité. Je me chargerai cependant de le lui dire personnellement. Après tout, c'est mon frère et _je_ suis à l'origine de ce massacre. Nous sommes les deux seuls concernés par ce qui arrivera durant ces révélations. »

Tout était clair, Itachi ne laissait pas place à d'autres propositions que Naruto pourrait avoir.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Hey, Sasuke. »

Le jeune garçon sortit de ses réflexions et tourna son regard vers son frère, qui se tenait debout à l'encadrement de la porte. Sans même prendre la peine de se redresser pour lui faire face, Sasuke lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton employé par son frère. Certes, Itachi parlait souvent doucement et calmement, mais cette fois il s'exprimait comme un adulte essayant d'expliquer à son enfant les principes de la vie, comme « pourquoi sa grand-mère ne se réveillerait jamais ». Même s'il avait souvent été témoin ce genre de situation, il n'en fut jamais au cœur, et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Pourtant, Itachi lui parlait comme si c'était à son tour de prendre le rôle du parent et lui de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il connaissait aussi son frère ainé, et dans un tel moment, mieux valait accepter de discuter que de l'ignorer. Surtout que, même s'il ne l'avouera pas, il sentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un se révélait être son frère.

Alors il arrêta de méditer allonger par terre et se leva, suivant Itachi qui le guida en dehors de la demeure Uchiwa et le conduisit jusqu'au lac où ils s'entrainaient les jours où l'ainé ne travaillait pas. Après tout, il était un Uchiwa et se devait d'être le meilleur, surtout en dépassant Naruto et pour ça, rien de mieux que de s'entrainer régulièrement. Il se devait d'être meilleur que le fils de l'Hokage, son honneur était en jeu. Et puis, il était hors de question qui perde face à un tel _baka_.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à être conduit ici pour discuter. La journée se terminait et le soleil descendait déjà, le crépuscule éclairant la surface du lac, qui scintilla en réponse aux rayons du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on discute. » demanda Sasuke.

« C'est bien ça. Viens, assis-toi. » invita Itachi en s'asseyant lui-même au bord de l'eau.

Le cadet des frères Uchiwa s'assit prudemment à côté de son ainé, le fixant sans broncher. Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus. C'est lui ou il lui semblait qu'Itachi était triste ?

« Sasuke… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » annonça Itachi en contemplant le lac, sans oser regarder son frère. « Cela… Cela concerne tes parents. »

« Nos parents ? » s'exclama Sasuke.

Il était très surpris, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Itachi ne parlait jamais d'eux. En fait, la seule fois où il les avait cités, c'était en révélant à son frère que leurs parents étaient morts, assassinés par des ninjas infiltrés à Konoha, qui avaient pour mission de réduire à néant le clan Uchiwa et d'en éliminer toute trace pour affaiblir le village, tout en profitant pour dérober le Sharingan. Et ça avait assez bien fonctionné puisque tous les membres du clan Uchiwa étaient morts, sauf eux d'eux, les survivants du massacre. Mais étrangement, les assassins n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enlever le Sharingan aux membres du clan Uchiwa. Cela s'était passé il y a déjà quelques années et Sasuke n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Certes, même si à cette époque il était encore un enfant, il aurait dû s'en rappeler. Mais selon les médecins, pour éviter un traumatisme, sa mémoire refusait de déterrer ces souvenirs et les gardait enfouis dans un coin de sa tête.

« Oui. Nos parents. » répéta Itachi. « Il faut que tu saches la vérité sur… sur leur mort. Et celle du clan. »

La vérité ? Sur leur mort et celle du clan ? Sasuke ne comprenait rien.

« Comment ça ? Ils ont été tués par des ninjas ennemis à Konoha ! »

Itachi soupira et, l'espace d'un instant, ferma les yeux.

« C'est faux » déclara-t-il.

« … Faux ? »

Itachi confirma d'un léger hochement de tête. Mais, avant de donner plus d'explications, il se tourna vers Sasuke et, pour la première fois, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cadet put voir une grande tristesse dans son regard, ajouté à son sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou de nostalgique.

« Avant de tout te raconter, je veux te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais sache que je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour m'assurer que tu ne deviennes pas comme… comme _eux_. » termina Itachi, le dégout dans sa voix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère et lui donna un sourire se voulant rassurant, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de commencer à raconter son histoire.

Il lui décrivit en détail la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il lui parla des véritables objectifs de leur père, de la trahison prévu pour prendre le contrôle de Konoha. Il vit le regard effrayer de Sasuke mais continua son récit. Il lui expliqua ce qu'avaient ordonné les anciens : annihiler le clan Uchiwa, pour protéger le village. Et comment il avait accepté cette tâche ingrate, dans l'espoir de protéger non seulement Konoha mais également Sasuke, qu'il comptait épargner de ce massacre, avant de s'enfuir loin d'ici et de devenir un déserteur. Puis, il se mit à parler des évènements imprévus, comme la venue de Naruto alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à la vie de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa. Ainsi que l'apparition non prévue du Quatrième Hokage, qui avait été informé de la situation. Non seulement le chef du village avait arrêté les deux derniers traitres à Konoha, mais il avait aussi offert à Itachi une place à Konoha, au lieu de le bannir pour toujours, en lui expliquant qu'il devait veilleur sur son jeune frère. Et Itachi l'avait cru.

« Depuis, j'ai toujours donné le meilleur de moi-même. J'ai tout fait pour devenir plus fort, dans le but de toujours être capable de vous protéger, toi et Konoha. Car c'est tout ce qui me reste. »

Un triste sourire vient orner ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tourna lentement vers son jeune frère, craignant ce qu'il allait voir. Et il eut raison. Son cœur se déchira en voyant l'expression de Sasuke. L'enfant le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et… De trahison ? C'est bien ça, Sasuke l'observait comme Itachi avait regardé son père lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à l'exécuter. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Ses doutes étaient confirmés par cette simple vision : Sasuke le détestait.

« Tu… Tu mens ! » s'écria Sasuke d'une voix brisé, comme s'il allait pleurer d'un instant à un l'autre. « Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas ! Père et mère n'auraient jamais pu trahir Konoha ! C'est… C'est un MENSONGE ! »

Et, alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Sasuke tourna le dos à son frère et se mit à courir le plus loin possible, sans même savoir où aller. Il voulait juste s'éloigner, loin de son frère, loin de l'atroce histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

Itachi ne tenta pas de le poursuivre, bien que sa main resta tendue devant lui, fixant le cadet des frères Uchiwa partir au loin. Il soupira. Il n'en attendait pas moins. La réaction disproportionnée de Sasuke ne le surprenait même pas. Il savait que son frère ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant il lui avait dit la vérité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi blesser sa seule famille en lui avouant la vérité sur la trahison de son clan ? Lui-même ne savait pas… Peut-être parce qu'un jour ou l'autre Sasuke aurait su qui était vraiment le clan Uchiwa. Et il préférait être hait par son frère que ce dernier haïsse Konoha et croit en leur père. Si Sasuke se mettait à vouloir renverser Konoha, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Heureusement, il ne lui avait pas dit que leurs parents se trouvaient encore à Konoha, en prison et sans cesse surveiller par des ANBU. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se retrouvent.

Itachi soupira de nouveau et fixa le soleil qui se couchait au loin. Comment allait-il rattraper la situation avec Sasuke ?

 _Naruto !_

Naruto serait sûrement capable de résonner Sasuke ! Il fallait le trouver et lui expliquer la situation.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

Il ne savait pas où aller mais, contre toute attente, il se retrouva dans la clairière d'entrainement de Konoha, où lui et Naruto venaient souvent étant petits. Il souffla et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, fixant le ciel astral qui se créait dans la voute céleste. Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il courrait, puisque le soleil avait disparu et laissait l'obscurité recouvrir les alentours.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti en courant. Peut-être pour fuir la vérité ?... Non. Itachi ne pouvait pas dire la vérité ! Leurs parents, des traitres à Konoha ? Non, le clan Uchiwa tout entier, voulant trahir Konoha ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

 _Mère… Père… Vous n'avez pas vraiment fait ça ?_

Pourquoi Itachi mentait-il ? Est-ce qu'il mentait au moins ? Il refusait que cette histoire soit véridique. L'honorable et valeureux clan Uchiwa voulait créer un coup d'état pour rendre le pouvoir ? Cela le rendait malade.

Sasuke essuya, d'un revers de la main, les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de nouveau de ses yeux.

Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de ce jour ? Les médecins prétendaient que son esprit se renfermait sur lui-même pour lui éviter de souffrir. Faisait-il cela pour lui éviter d'apprendre un fait différent de ce qu'on racontait ? Itachi pouvait _vraiment_ dire la vérité ?

 _Pourquoi mentirait-il ?_ lui répondait son esprit.

 _Pourquoi me dirait-il que nos parents sont des traitres ?_ répliquait-il immédiatement.

« Hey, Sasuke… »

L'Uchiwa sursauta et se leva d'un bond, prêt à brandir un kunai. Il se stoppa cependant en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'appeler et se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur.

« Naruto » répondit-il d'une voix froide « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le fils de l'Hokage ne le regardait pas mais fixait un point à ses pieds. Pourtant Sasuke parvient à voir son regard. Un regard bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Etait-ce de la tristesse et de la pitié qu'il voyait là ? Et ben que Naruto se la garde, sa pitié et sa tristesse ! Il n'en voulait pas ! Parce que ses parents n'avaient pas trahis Konoha ! Ils étaient morts en ninja de Konoha, en protégeant leur patrie !

« Répond ! » grogna-t-il, voyant que l'Uzumaki ne disait rien.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, la haine confrontant la compassion et la tristesse.

« Itachi m'a dit qu'il ta parler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… » dit finalement son meilleur ami. « … Je sais que c'est dur mais -»

« NON ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! » protesta immédiatement Sasuke.

Naruto soupira. Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux. Un ricanement pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge. Cependant, quand il se redressa, ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une détermination inébranlable.

« Sasuke, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Itachi de te dire la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa. »

* * *

 ***Effet dramatique* Comment va réagir Sasuke face aux révélations de Naruto ? Comprendra-t-il la vérité ? Quel choix va-t-il faire ? Vous saurez tous ça dans le prochaine épi - Aie ! Ok, j'arrête !**

 **Plus sérieusement, je devais normalement coller ce chapitre avec le 13 mais comme il aurait été trop long (et encore, j'ai retiré pas mal de chose que j'avais prévu mais que j'aurais assez mal mis dans la scène) et ben cela se fera en deux chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas et en attendant, j'espère encore recevoir tous vos reviews, y'a rien de meilleur alors n'hésitez pas et à la prochaine !**


	13. Cette histoire que nous partageons

**_Chapitre 13 : Cette histoire que nous partageons._**

 _Naruto soupira. Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux. Un ricanement pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge. Cependant, quand il se redressa, ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une détermination inébranlable._

 _« Sasuke, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Itachi de te dire la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa. »_

Sasuke ricana.

« Pff... ! Ah bon, c'est toi ? C'est bizarre mais je n'y crois pas. » moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Mais Naruto ne flancha pas.

« Je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien. Et j'étais certain que cela avait un rapport avec tes parents. Alors je lui ai proposé de te dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir-là. » poursuivit-il sans répondre aux moqueries de son ami.

Sasuke arrêta de sourire et foudroya du regard l'Uzumaki.

« Ça suffit ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ton humour nul, Naruto ! »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est la vérité. »

Immédiatement, il sentit Sasuke l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt, son poing dressé en l'air devant lui, comme pour le menacer. Mais Naruto ne fut pas intimider ou impressionner, et continua de fixer le regard assassin de son ami.

« C'est la vérité » répéta-t-il en se libérant de l'emprise de Sasuke.

Il évita un coup de poing lancé vers lui, en penchant la tête. Mais il ne bougea pas plus.

« Sasuke ! » appela-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Tu dois comprendre que c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! J'y étais ! J'ai tout entendu ! Ton père voulait renverser Konoha en tuant le Quatrième Hokage ! »

« La ferme ! »

Sasuke tenta une nouvelle fois de le frapper mais, cette fois, au lieu de simplement l'esquiver, Naruto l'arrêta en attrapant son avant-bras. Il stoppa également le poing gauche de Sasuke qui fonçait vers son visage.

« Crois-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne mens pas ! »

« Mes parents ne sont pas des assassins ! » protesta Sasuke en tentant de se débattre.

« Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, que tu les prenais pour des parents modèles, mais ils ne le sont pas ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu réagirais comment, si on te disait que c'est ton père ? »

Naruto y réfléchit un instant. Si on lui avouait que son père, Minato Namikaze, était un traitre ?... Il ne le croyait sûrement pas. Il libéra Sasuke et se recula, par mesure de précaution ; il voulait quand même être capable de réagir si son ami tentait de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as raison. » avoua-t-il « Je n'y croirais sûrement pas. Mais tu dois savoir que c'est ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, tu as même été là pendant un moment. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne me rappelle de rien ce jour-là ! »

« T'étais pas là quand Fugaku a révélé ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est vrai. Mais... Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas des corps retrouvés dans la rue menant aux quartiers des Uchiwa ? Tu ne te souviens pas des corps qu'on a vus ce soir-là, avant que je te dise d'aller chercher mon père ? »

Normalement, Sasuke ne devait pas s'en rappeler. Mais, peut-être qu'en lui rappelant les évènements de ce soir-là, il s'en souviendrait. Du moins, c'était ce que supposait Naruto. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas voir son ami souffrir, c'était sûrement la seule solution pour lui faire réaliser le véridique de ses paroles.

Et cela sembla fonctionner puisque Sasuke ne lui répondit rien. L'Uchiwa plissa les yeux, détournant le regard vers un paysage alentours.

« On a vu des corps ce soir-là, alors que je te raccompagnais chez toi. » poursuivit Naruto dans l'espoir de lui faire se rappeler. « Tu as voulu aller voir si tes parents allaient bien, mais je t'en ai empêché. Je t'ai forcé à aller prévenir mon père de ce qui s'est passé, alors que je suis moi-même aller voir chez toi. Rappelles-toi, Sasuke ! »

« A-Arrête ça ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noir respirait à un rythme irrégulier. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air paniqué, comme si la scène se matérialisait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, gémissant, comme s'il tentait d'arrêter que son esprit ne le torture.

Naruto ne fit rien. Il voyait bien que Sasuke commençait à se rappeler, à contrecœur. Il suffisait d'attendre, et tous ses souvenirs reviendraient. Des souvenirs affreux, d'une nuit d'horreur, mais nécessaire. Sasuke devait s'en rappeler, pour pas que cela ne le hante dans le futur.

Finalement, le cadet des frères Uchiwa se stoppa. Il ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Il observait autour de lui, ses yeux remplis de crainte, comme un enfant effrayé. Comme le jour où...

« Je m'en souviens... » dit-il d'une voix faible, en se tournant vers Naruto. « Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Il y avait des corps et... Je suis parti chercher l'Hokage. Toi, tu es allé chercher mes... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je les ai trouvé, ainsi qu'Itachi. » expliqua Naruto « Itachi s'apprêtait à les tuer, alors je suis intervenu. Ton père en a profité pour utiliser un justu qui aurait pu tous nous faire brûler vif à l'intérieur. Mais on a réussi à tous sortir. C'est alors que ton père m'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Il voulait prendre le contrôle de Konoha après avoir tué l'Hokage et les membres du conseil. Il préparait un coup d'Etat.»

Naruto dût se faire violence pour ne pas cracher ces mots avec tout le dégout qu'il avait pour Fugaku Uchiwa, cet homme qui comptait renverser Konoha pour la gloire de son clan. Ce type le dégoutait au plus haut point. Heureusement que ses fils n'avaient pas hérité de lui. Rien que l'idée d'un Sasuke vengeur lui donnait envie de tressaillir.

« Je me suis énervé et je l'ai frappé. » poursuivit-il. « J'aurais pu le tuer si- »

Naruto se stoppa brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Mince, il avait failli parler de Kyuubi ! Heureusement, Sasuke ne parut pas troublé par son arrêt, ou par le fait qu'il prétendait qu'il était en mesure de tuer le meneur du plus puissant clan de Konoha.

« Si Otou-san n'était pas arriver, avec des ANBU et des Jonin. » reprit l'Uzumaki. « Il est apparu en un éclair, et cela lui a suffi pour arrêter Fugaku. Il a réussi à l'immobiliser et a ordonné à Ryouken-san de l'emmener. Je sais ensuite qu'Otou-san est resté discuter avec Itachi. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu, avant qu'Iruka-sensei ne me fasse partir. »

Que Sasuke le croit ou pas, Naruto venait de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, du moins de ce qu'il avait vu, en omettant Kyuubi. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de la discussion entre son père et Itachi, mais cela avait dû bien se terminer puisqu'il avait revu l'ainé des Uchiwa à l'hôpital, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre visite à son meilleur ami.

Il fixa Sasuke, attendant sa réponse.

Le garçon Uchiwa ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient distants, son esprit songeur. Il ne prêtait plus attention à Naruto. Il repensait à tout. Ses parents. Son frère. Sa famille. Son clan. Ce soir-là. Qui croire ? Quelle version à accepter ? A qui faire confiance ?

Finalement, il croisa le regard de Naruto. Il n'aimait pas quand l'Uzumaki le regardait comme ça ; avec ces yeux déterminés et inflexibles. Comme s'il se prenait vraiment au sérieux. Et Naruto être sérieux n'allait pas avec son caractère de _baka_. Cela ne faisait généralement que prouver l'importance de la situation. Il préférait vraiment quand le garçon se mettait à l'appeler « Saske » avec un sourire ahuri. Cet air mature ne lui correspondait pas du tout. On croirait voir le Quatrième Hokage.

Sasuke soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches, passant devant Naruto sans lui adresser un regard.

« Tu devrais pas trop te prendre au sérieux, baka. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il se retourna et, même s'il ne voyait pas très bien le visage de Sasuke, il fut certain d'y apercevoir un sourire avant que le garçon ne disparaisse entière dans l'obscurité.

L'Uzumaki ria et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Même si son ami ne l'admettrait jamais et gardait son air nonchalant et hautain, il avait compris et le croyait, combien même cela pourrait l'énerver et le blesser. Il comprenait que ses parents n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'il le pensait.

 _Bon, ben, Itachi n'a plus à s'inquiéter, dattebayo ! Ah, ah, sacré Saske !_

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

Itachi marchait, ses pas résonnants dans le sombre couloir à peine assez éclairé pour indiquer où aller. L'ainé des frères Uchiwa portait un visage impassible, son regard n'exprimant rien que de l'indifférence totale en prévision à ce qu'il allait faire. De temps à autre, il croisait un ANBU qui gardait les portes du couloir, toutes marquées d'un sceau spécial qui empêchait aux bruits de se diffuser d'une salle à l'autre, ainsi que d'autres petites variantes, comme l'impossibilité d'utiliser du Chakra.

Et puis, il arriva au bout. Deux gardiens étaient postés devant la porte. S'ils se mirent sur leur garde en le voyant arrivé, cela changea rapidement en reconnaissant l'Uchiwa.

« Oh, Itachi, c'est toi ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je dois leurs parler » se contenta d'expliquer Itachi. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Les ANBU se regardèrent, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'écarter. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua deux doigts. Deux minutes dans la cellule avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher. L'Uchiwa hocha la porte et entra.

Si le couloir était sombre et peu rassurant, ce n'était rien comparer à l'intérieur de la cellule. Les murs étaient recouverts de nombreux sceaux à diverses utilisations, dont il reconnaissait toutes les utilisations. C'étaient des sceaux faits par des ANBU, donc rien de nouveau pour lui. Mais ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au fond de la pièce, derrière des barreaux qui assuraient encore plus de sécurités pour les visiteurs. Derrière les barreaux, assis sur leurs lits respectifs, se trouvaient Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa. Dès qu'elle aperçut son fils, Mikoto se précipita vers lui, seulement pour être arrêté par les barreaux.

« Itachi, mon chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. « Tu as bien ? Comme tu as grandi ! »

Itachi s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût et garda ses distances quand sa mère tendit sa main vers lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout aussi mauvaise que son père, qu'elle aimait ses enfants. Mais elle avait tout de même trahi Konoha aux côtés de son mari, et cela était impardonnable à ses yeux. Même s'il partageait son sang et sa chair, cette femme n'était plus sa mère, ni même celle de Sasuke.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda froidement Fugaku, qui ne semblait pas partager la même joie que sa femme en revoyant son fils.

Itachi fit son maximum pour garder un visage impassible, jetant un regard aussi vide que possible à son père qui l'observait avec dédain, et parla :

« Sasuke sait maintenant tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.»

Fugaku se contenta de détourner le regard et de fermer les yeux, sans rien ajouter. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Mikoto, dont l'expression passa de choquer à attrister. Elle baissa la tête, toujours ses mains sur les barreaux, en marmonnant des choses comment « Mon pauvre enfant... » dont Itachi était certain qu'elle faisait semblant. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer quand elle changea brusquement de ton, sa voix remplie de remord se transformant pour être sévère et accusatrice :

« ... Et alors ?... Qu'a-t-il choisi ? »

Itachi ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard.

« Sasuke protégera Konoha. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire comprendre à ses parents que Sasuke n'approuvait pas leurs choix et ne voulait pas faire revivre la gloire du clan Uchiwa, du moins pas d'une façon aussi déshonorable.

Il se souvenait quand Sasuke était rentré dans la soirée. Lui qui s'attendait à voir un regard maussade, ou réprobateur, fut surpris quand son petit frère, avant de rentrer de sa chambre, lui avait dit :

« Je ne deviendrais jamais comme nos parents. »

Il n'avait rien ajouté, mais cela suffisait à Itachi pour qu'un discret sourire vienne se glisser sur ses lèvres. Sasuke aurait besoin de temps, mais au moins le principal était fait. Et cela, grâce à Naruto qui, par un simple signe du pouce fait par la fenêtre, suffit à lui faire savoir que tout c'était bien passé : il avait réussi à résonner son meilleur ami.

« Il ne se joindra pas à votre cause perdue. Il ne trahira pas les siens. » ajouta le prodige.

« Il ne trahira pas les siens ? » répéta son père, le dégoût dans sa voix.

L'ancien chef du clan Uchiwa se leva pour faire face à son fils.

« C'est _toi_ qui a trahi les tiens ! » clama-t-il. « _Tu_ as trahi ta famille, assassiné tes proches ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un village ingrat qui ne reconnait plus les valeurs et la noblesse de notre clan ! Alors vas-y, ose me dire que ce Konoha est plus proche de ta famille que ton propre clan. »

Sans flancher face à ce regard assassin, Itachi lui répondit sans hésitation :

« Konoha est ma famille. »

La porte s'ouvrit, un ANBU annonçant à Itachi que son délai était écroulé. Cela ne dérangea pas le visiteur. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à dire à ceux qui se prétendaient être sa famille. Mais, avant de complètement disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte, il s'arrêta un instant, pour parler une dernière fois à ses parents :

« Et c'est celle de Sasuke également. »

La porte se ferma.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Surtout des révélations, et pas beaucoup d'action mais cela reviendra dans le prochain chapitre, vous inquiétez pas. Sachez que j'ai été un peu déçue du peu de retour du dernier chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui laisse des reviews mais je trouve ça triste qu'une unique personne laisse son avis (Personne que je remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèle au poste, merci Serpent d'Ombre !). Bon, on verra s'il y a plus de review dans ce chapitre (j'espère qu'il y en aura plus). C'est pas forcement utile de laisser une longue review mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, alors, franchement, essayez de faire un petit effort, je vous en serais reconnaissante (n'oublions pas que c'est un peu le gagne-pain de l'auteur de Fanfiction. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, en tant qu'auteur sur ce site, c'est de soutenir la communauté, non ?). Bref, sur cette demande, je vous dit à la prochaine fois !**


	14. La fin de l'apprentissage

**Ah, enfin ! J'ai décidé de me bouger et de finir ce chapitre qui était si difficile à écrire (sans doute parce que c'était le dernier chapitre). Et le voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de Brotherhood, après tout ce temps ! Je devais au départ vous le poster en décembre, mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps (tels que l'horrible syndrome de la page blanche) et aucune bonne idée pour conclure ce chapitre, alors que je savais plus ou moins comment le finir. Je voulais cependant qu'il ne ressemble pas aux autres combats que j'ai pu mettre dans l'histoire, sinon ça aurait été une fin inutile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et qu'il est réussi) et sachez qu'il y aura sans doute un petit épilogue pour conclure l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – La fin de l'apprentissage.**

Quelques jours après les révélations d'Itachi, tout était revenu à la normale. Même s'il évitait encore le sujet, Sasuke était sorti de son attitude sombre pour redevenir l'ami que Naruto connaissait et appréciait. Ainsi, les deux amis reprirent sans problème leurs occupations quotidiennes, sans jamais évoquer le sujet tabou du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas plus à l'Uzumaki, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler de ça. Il préférait savourer chaque instant passé en compagnie de Sasuke, des instants qui lui avaient manqués depuis que le garçon était rentré dans sa période maussade.

« Hey, Saske, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger des ramens ? »

« Non. Et arrête de m'appeler Saske, c'est débile. »

Oui, tout était redevenu comme avant. Et cela rendait Naruto très heureux. Il était heureux du retour de Sasuke dans sa vie.

« Au fait, baka... je... »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Lui et le benjamin des frères Uchiwa se trouvaient tous deux sur le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière, s'amusant à envoyer des kunais sur des cibles exactes sur divers troncs d'arbres, à différentes hauteurs. Tout cela en ayant les yeux fermés. Et, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient crû, il n'y eu aucun accident mortel, alors que cela faisait de nombreuses heures qu'ils pratiquaient et que le crépuscule commençait à tomber sur Konoha.

« Oui, Saske ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. Il était amusé par le comportement de son meilleur ami celui-ci paraissait très tendu. Ou alors simplement timide ? Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus risible, Sasuke n'ayant eu la réputation d'être tendre dans ses mots.

« En fait... » reprit l'Uchiwa, toujours avec hésitation. « Je me demandais si... »

Il se stoppa et tourna son regard vers son ami aux cheveux blonds, qui le regardait avec un sourire innocent, ce qui sembla l'irrité.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est flippant ! » réprimanda-t-il.

« Ha, ha, _gomen_ ! » s'excusa Naruto, bien que son grand sourire prouve le contraire.

« Oh, et puis, tu m'énerves ! Itachi voulait savoir si ça te dirai de venir manger à la maison ce soir, voilà ! » termina furieusement Sasuke.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il s'attendait à quelque chose qui le ferait rire, mais pas à ça. Mais, finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus. Il sourit et posa son bras sur l'épaule de Sasuke, répondant à sa la question silencieuse :

« Bien sûr que je vais venir ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça !» assura-t-il. « Laisse-moi juste aller prévenir mon père et je vous rejoins. »

« Pff, ce n'est pas la peine de paraitre si heureux, _baka_. »

Pourtant, le léger sourire qu'il tenait tant bien que mal de dissimuler prouvait qu'il était lui aussi heureux que Naruto ait accepté l'invitation.

En vitesse, les deux garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires et se quittèrent dans le centre de Konoha, Sasuke partant vers sa maison tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers les bureaux de travail de son père, c'est-à-dire vers les bureaux du Hokage.

« Eh, Naruto ! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Approchait vers lui, Azami. Dès ce que Naruto avait compris des rumeurs, il provenait d'un village voisin assez oublié et avait fait route vers Konoha afin de devenir ninja. Ce qu'il avait réussi puisqu'en quelques mois, c'est-à-dire juste le temps de passer les examens officiels, Azami était devenu Jonin. Peu savaient –voir personne– comment il accéder si rapidement à un tel titre, quand on sait que même de célèbres ninjas éprouvaient de nombreuses difficultés à atteindre ce rang. Mais, pour Naruto, cela n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Après tout, selon ce qu'il lui avait dit, Ryouken-san fut promu Jonin alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, vers l'âge de treize ans. Et Azami devait être dans la vingtaine, peut-être un peu plus vieux.

« Bonjour, Azami. » salua poliment Naruto.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Azami, ne lui ayant pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. En fait, il le connaissait par son père, puisque le Jonin était quelques fois présente dans le bureau de l'Hokage quand Naruto venait.

Pourtant cela ne sembla pas décourager Azami à parler joyeusement au fils de l'Hokage. Ce dernier ne se doutait pas que cela devait justement avoir un lien avec son père – un moyen de s'en rapprocher, gagner un certain succès auprès du Quatrième Hokage, après tout nombreux avaient tenté cette méthode – mais il préféra paraitre indifférent à cela. Inutile de s'embêter pour rien.

« Comment vas-tu, petit _Burondin_ ? »

Naruto réprima une grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ce surnom. Autant il supportait aisément que Sasuke le traite de baka, il n'appréciait pas qu'un étranger lui donne un surnom. En fait, il trouvait même parfois que certains s'approchaient trop de lui, sans doute pour se rapprocher des bonnes grâces de son père.

« **Humain stupide...** »

« _Kyuubi..._ _Ne recommence pas, je te pris._ »

« **La ferme, gamin. Je t'ai déjà dit de te méfier de lui. Ah moins que tu ne veuilles mourir égorgé dans ton sommeil ?** »

Naruto soupira mentalement. Depuis un moment, Kyuubi était devenu beaucoup plus présent dans ses pensées, surtout autour d'autrui. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, et particulièrement des adultes, surtout ceux de hauts rangs, comme Azami. Seul Ryouken et quelques-uns dont il avait appris à faire confiant, tel que Iruka sensei, le laissaient indifférent.

« Tu vas voir ton père ? » continua Azami au manque de réponse du garçon. « Je vais le voir moi aussi. Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? »

« Je veux bien ! » accepta Naruto.

« **Tss, encore une idée idiote. A croire que tu es suicidaire.** »

Naruto roula des yeux et ignora le commentaire du démon-renard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs, comme donner sa confiance à n'importe qui n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées, ou que des enfants pouvaient être tout aussi cruels que des adultes.

Plus jamais il ne se laisserait piéger comme un amateur. Après tout, n'était pas le fils de l'Hokage, destiné à devenir un grand ninja ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne remarqua que tardivement qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Après avoir annoncé sa présence, et celle de celui qui l'accompagnait, Azami entra.

« Ah, il semblerait que l'Hokage ne soit pas là. »

En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de Minato Namikaze dans le bureau, seuls des piles de feuilles officielles occupaient le lieu d'étude.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il revienne ? » proposa le Jonin. « Après tout, il devra bien revenir bientôt : son bureau n'est pas fermé à clé, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne s'est absenté que pour un court moment. »

« Mmh. » répondit Naruto en s'appuyant contre un mur, les bras croisés.

Il espérait que son père revienne vite. Il n'appréciait pas de rester seul en compagnie d'Azami. Il avait un étrange pressentiment sur le Jonin.

« **Eh, gamin. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur dans l'air** ? »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Ah, Ryouken, je te cherchais ! »

Appuyé contre un arbre sur le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière, Ryouken fut surpris de voir le Quatrième Hokage venir vers lui. Bien sûr il ne laissa rien paraitre et se contenter de donner un bref signe de la tête comme salutation à son supérieur.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler dans votre bureau, sensei ? » demanda Ryouken. « Ou vous avez encore trouvé un moyen de fuir vos responsabilités ? »

Minato ria nerveusement.

« On peut dire ça comme ça... En même temps j'ai tellement de paperasse à faire qu'une petite sortie ne peut me faire que du bien. » plaisanta l'Hokage.

Il reprit son air sérieux et continua.

« Plus sérieusement, j'avais besoin de te parler, Ryouken. Je sais que ça fait des années que tu fais partis de mes ANBU personnels, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais j'aimerai te faire une proposition, que, j'espère, tu accepteras. »

« Un service ? » répéta Ryouken avec une pointe d'intérêt. « Dites m'en plus. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

« Eh bien, je voudrais que... »

Minato s'interrompu, sou regard s'assombrissant brusquement alors qu'il plissa des yeux vers le village. Ryouken remarqua ce changement de comportement et, en quelques secondes d'intense concentration, comprit pourquoi.

« Sensei, vous le ressentez aussi ? »

« Oui. Ryouken, je veux que tu alertes tous les Jonins et ANBU à disposition. Il y a un problème à Konoha. Rejoignez moi dans mon bureau. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. » acquiesça Ryouken.

Aussitôt, Minato disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Ryouken se précipita vers le village à la recherche des meilleurs Jonins et ANBU disponibles.

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

Minato attrapa son kunai spécial posé au pied de son bureau. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à en placer un ici, au cas où, car la situation actuelle l'inquiétait fortement. En face de lui se tenait son fils et un Jonin assez spécial, Azami, haut gradé depuis peu. En un instant, l'Hokage examina le bureau. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien d'inquiétant, sauf un étrange parfum dans l'air et un kunai qui avait atterrit dans le mur, manquant sa cible qui semblait être Azami. Il était très heureux que Naruto porte constamment des kunais avec lui cela avait son utilité.

 _Ce parfum... C'est un somnifère_ , devina Minato.

Et comme le soir approchait et qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, ce poison soporifique pouvait agir sans problème. Minato était assez étonné : non seulement parce que s'était assez ingénieux comme plan, mais également parce que ce type de somnifère était généralement assez léger et très difficile à reconnaitre si on n'y faisait pas attention. Est-ce que Naruto l'avait senti ?

« Naruto. » appela son père. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Son fils pointa Azami du doigt. Ce dernier, très calme, ne parut pas surpris d'être visé.

« Ce type a tenté d'utiliser son espèce de parfum soporifique pour m'endormir. » expliqua le jeune Uzumaki en colère. « **Je savais qu'il était pas net.** »

Minato grimaça. Cette voix, ce n'était certainement pas celle de Naruto mais celle de Kyuubi. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permette de baisser sa garde contre le Jonin en face d'eux.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Qui t'a envoyé ici ? »

Azami se permit un faible sourire moqueur, tandis qu'il fit semblant de s'incliner et s'exprima :

« Azami, pour vous servir, Hokage-sama. Enfin... C'est le rôle que je devais jouer durant ces derniers mois. » annonça-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. « Mais désormais, je suppose que cette couverture ne sert plus à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi me présenter de nouveau. On me nomme _Peter Pan_ , un surnom assez grotesque que j'ai appris à apprécier au fil du temps. Et, comme vous vous en doutez... Je suis venu vous tuer. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Minato pour qu'il apparaisse devant son fils, kunai en main.

« Naruto, pars. Ne reste pas ici, ça risque de devenir dangereux. »

« Non Otou-san, je veux t'aider à t'en débarrasser ! »

« Je t'ai dit de partir. Si cet homme dit vrai et qu'il est assez orgueilleux pour se dévoiler comme ça, c'est qu'il ne doute pas de ses compétences au combat. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Va-t'en. »

Avant que Naruto ne puise protesté à cette idée, Azami intervenu :

« Désolé Hokage-sama mais, de toute façon, je ne compte pas laisser votre fils partir. C'est un témoin, et personne ne doit contraire mon identité. Je vais devoir le tuer. Mais soyez heureux, vous serez réunis dans la mort, père et fils ! _Multiclonage Jutsu_ ! »

Trois clones d'Azami apparurent dans le bureau et, avec une rapidité surprenante, sortirent tous un kunai explosif qu'ils envoyèrent sur Minato. Ce dernier attrapa son fils par l'épaule et, en un éclair, sortit de son bureau pour atterrir sur le toit d'un bâtiment, alors qu'une immense explosion fut visible dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Minato donna un Kunai à Naruto.

« Retrouve Itachi et reste avec lui. Fais attention, je suis certain que cet assassin tentera de te trouver. En cas de problème, tiens bon, j'arriverai le plus rapidement possible. » ordonna-t-il avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

Naruto resta quelques secondes immobiles, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait absolument venir en aide à son père. Après réflexion, il croisa ses doigts et s'écria « _Multiclonage Jutsu !_ ». Deux clones de lui apparurent et, avec un signe de la tête, les trois Naruto se dispersèrent. Un partit à la recherche de son père, l'autre pour Ryouken et le vrai tenta de trouver Sasuke.

Naruto se dirigea vers la maison du clan Uchiwa. En toute logique, c'est là-bas que devait se trouver Sasuke, en compagnie d'Itachi. A cet instant, Naruto ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir l'Eclair Jaune en tant que père grâce à ses entrainements, généralement par le biais de Ryouken, il pouvait se déplacer beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel enfant de son âge et, en se servant des toits de Konoha, atteint le quartier du clan Uchiwa en quelques minutes. Il se retrouva devant la demeure de Sasuke, sombre aux allures lugubres par la nuit qui tombait. Ah moins que cet effet ne soit dû à la présence d'un assassin dans Konoha, qui se battait actuellement contre son père et voulait également sa mort.

« Sasuke ! » appela Naruto.. « Sasuke ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme un animal égorgé ? »

Jamais Naruto ne fut si heureux d'entendre les railleries maussades de son meilleur ami. Sasuke, qui venait d'ouvrir le portail de la propriété Uchiwa, avançait vers lui d'un air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu vas bien ! » s'exclama l'Uzumaki avec soulagement.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. T'es sûr que t'as pas perdu quelques neurones, _baka_ ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Mon père se bat contre un assassin envoyé pour le tué. » expliqua rapidement Naruto. « Il faut qu'on aille... »

« Naruto ! »

Le concerné se retrouva. Et fut très surpris en se retrouvant nez à nez avec... Sasuke, qui venait d'arriver. Il se tourna vers le portail. Non, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé et se contentait de regarder son double avec un air méprisant.

« On peut savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

« J'allais poser la même question. » dit son double. « Naruto, Azami s'est cloné. Le Sasuke en face de toi n'est qu'un imposteur. Ne lui fait pas confiance. »

« Un imposteur, moi ? » s'indigna Sasuke. « Naruto, tu vas pas croire de tels conneries ? »

Naruto, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les deux Sasuke se ressemblaient, avec les mêmes défauts physiques, les mêmes habits, et la même posture. Même au niveau du chakra ils étaient identiques. Et pourtant, l'un d'eux était un faux. Mais lequel ?

« **Tss, tu es même pas capable de deviner lequel est le faux ? Ridicule.** »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kyuubi ?_ »

« **Tu n'as rien remarqué de différent entre eux ?** »

« _Bien sûr que non, ils n'ont rien de..._ »

Naruto s'arrêta. Et se précipita sur le Sasuke qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Son meilleur ami, le vrai Sasuke, s'approcha, assez impressionné de la performance de son ami.

« Comment as-tu deviné que ce n'était pas le vrai ? » demanda-t-il

« Je n'ai jamais dit qui était l'assassin. Il s'est trahit tout seul. » expliqua Naruto. « Tu as vu Itachi ? »

« Mon frère ? Non, il est parti un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi ? »

« Otou-san m'a dit qu'on doit le trouver et rester à ses côtés. Alors allons à sa recherche, maintenant ! »

L'Uchiwa acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux à la recherche de l'ANBU.

Loin de là, les clones de Naruto n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le ninja prodige. Le vrai Naruto les fit d'ailleurs disparaitre, ne voulant pas s'épuiser pour rien, surtout qu'il avait trouvé Sasuke. Il suffisait juste de le mettre en sécurité avec son frère avant d'aller aider son paternel, même si cela ne plairait sans doute pas à son père, ni à Itachi. Mais si on cherchait à l'assassiner, alors cela le concernait directement. En plus, il n'allait pas laisser son père se battre seul.

« Eh, regarde un peu autour de toi. » dit Sasuke, interrompant Naruto dans ses réflexions. « Il y a de l'agitation. Ce n'est pas normal. »

En effet, autour d'eux, Konoha semblait beaucoup plus agitée que lors qu'une soirée ordinaire. Beaucoup de passant marchaient rapidement, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil autour d'eux d'un air inquiet. La plupart des boutiques étaient fermées.

« Eh, monsieur ! » s'exclama Naruto en interpelant un passant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il parait qu'il y a des assassins dans le village. Un conseil, les enfants : rentrez chez vous le plus vite possible si vous tenez à la vie. »

« Des assassins ? » répéta Naruto lorsque l'homme partit. « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Azami... ? »

« Naruto, on devrait l'écouter. Trouvons un endroit sûr où personne ne pourra nous voir. » proposa Sasuke.

« Mais Otou-san m'a dit qu'on devait aller avec Itachi. »

« Sauf qu'Itachi n'est pas là ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et viens ! » répliqua Sasuke en attrapant la main de son meilleur ami pour le trainer avec lui.

Naruto ne protesta pas plus et, sachant à quel point Sasuke pouvait être têtu, le suivit. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait leur arrivé, non ?

« **Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, gamin.** »

« _Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes railleries, Kyuubi. La situation est critique. Il y a des assassins dans Konoha !_ »

« **Oh, et tu as peur ? Je ne te savais pas si trouillard. Je pensais que tu voulais aller aider ton père ? Qui sait, il pourrait se faire tuer...** »

« _Personne ne peut vaincre Otou-san ! Et puis, de toute façon, je dois veilleur sur Sasuke. Je suis sûr que Ryouken est déjà en train de venir en aide à mon père._ »

Pourtant, en discutant avec Kyuubi, il avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il tentait de se convaincre tout seul. Il pria pour que son père aille bien.

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

« Alors, Hokage-sama ? On fatigue ? » moqua Peter alors qu'il se tenait en face du dirigeant de Konoha.

L'assassin, contrairement à tout à l'heure, ne ressemblait plus à un Jonin. En fait, il était difficile d'en savoir plus sur son apparence, puisqu'elle était dissimulée derrière une grande capuche et d'un masque qui lui couvrait le menton jusqu'au nez. Sur ce point-là, il était en effet bien camouflé. Impossible de voir plus que ses yeux noirs.

Minato ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il préférait se concentrer sur son combat, et aussi jeter un coup sur le village de temps en temps, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. En ce moment, lui et l'assassin étaient en haut des statues des quatre Hokage de Konoha. Ainsi, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur son village. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

On avait l'impression que le chaos s'était emparé de Konoha. De nombreux civiles courraient dans tous les sens en paniquant, comme pourchasser par la mort elle-même. Pourtant rien ne laissait supposer qu'un danger les menaçait. Mais Minato sentait clairement et distinctement les chakras identiques à celui de son assassin, un peu partout dans le village. Heureusement, à chaque fois, un Jonin ou un ANBU était non loin pour faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il à Peter. « Pourquoi avoir invoqué tous ces clones ? »

« Voyons, je suis certain que vous le savez déjà ! Mais, comme je suis fair-play, je vais vous expliquer. Tous mes clones se battent contre vos ninjas pour les mobilisés et nous laisser terminer tranquillement notre combat. Qui, bien sûr, s'achèvera avec votre mort. » termina Peter d'un air confiant.

« C'est ingénieux, je te l'accorde » admit Minato. « Mais tu ne pourras pas gérer tous ces clones en même temps. Don c'est inutile. »

« Ne croyez pas ça. Je suis expert dans la technique de Multiclonage. Je peux contrôler tous ces clones, et même les empêcher de disparaitre à la moindre petite blessure reçue. Je reconnais que cela peut paraitre surprenant, mais c'est la vérité. Craignez pour vos bons gens, Hokage, car ils ne peuvent pas venir vous sauver, et vous non plus. »

Minato ne se laissa pas impressionner par la vantardise de son adversaire et exécuta les gestes du _Multiclonage_. Son clone apparut à ses côtés et envoya un kunai vers Peter, qui se contenta de glisser légèrement sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir le Hokage apparaitre derrière lui, son kunai spécial en main. Il réagit en envoyant lui aussi un kunai, mais le clone de l'Hokage esquiva l'arme et se précipita sur lui pour lui donner un coup de pied. Peter l'arrêta en attrapant son pied.

« On passe au Taijutsu, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Hokage-sama ? Vous êtes déjà en panne d'inspiration ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprit que trop tard le plan de l'Hokage et eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour esquiver son assaillant qui l'attaquer par derrière. Il réussit à ne pas se faire transpercer par l' _Orbe Tourbillonnante_ , célèbre ninjutsu du Quatrième Hokage, mais fut quand même touché au niveau des côtés.

« Maudit Hokage. Vous allez le regretter ! » menaça Peter, tandis que ses côtés lui faisaient un mal de chien. « Cette fois, je vais me battre sérieusement. »

« Je t'attends, assassin. » répondit calmement Minato.

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Sasuke, pourquoi on est ici ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un viendrait voir ici si on s'y trouve ? »

Naruto grimaça. Il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec l'hypothèse de Sasuke et, au contraire, n'appréciait pas d'être sur le terrain d'entrainement de la rivière, si loin du village. Et s'il y avait un problème ?

« Naruto, ton père t'a bien donné un kunai ? » demanda Sasuke, recevant confirmation de son ami. « Bien, passe le moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ? »

Naruto attrapa le kunai du Dieu du Tonnerre volant de son père, accroché à sa veste orangée, et l'envoya à Sasuke, qui l'attrapa et déchira le papier qui contenait le sceau placé par son propriétaire.

« Eh, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva Naruto. « Pourquoi tu as déchiré le sceau ? Mon père pourra plus nous retrouver à présent ! C'est complètement idiot de faire ça ! »

« Réfléchie un peu, Naruto ! Imagine que cet assassin arrive à s'en servir pour nous retrouver, tu veux que ça arrive ? J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. » défendit l'Uchiwa.

« ... Sasuke, qui sont tes parents ? »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de poser des questions débiles, Naruto ? Arrête de faire l'idiot et... »

« Répond moi, SASUKE ! » cria Naruto.

L'Uzumaki se raidit, méfiant. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sasuke d'agir comme ça. Ils étaient meilleurs amis ils se connaissaient par cœur. Et là, Naruto n'avait pas l'impression d'être en présence de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Peut-être même que celui en face de lui n'était pas le vrai Sasuke Uchiwa. Et avec cette question, il allait s'en assurer. Les noms de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa étaient désormais tabou à Konoha, depuis cet incident il y a tant d'années. Qu'importe le talent d'Azami, Peter ou quel que soit son nom, il n'aurait pas pu l'apprendre, d'aucune manière. Alors, s'il s'agissait réellement de Sasuke, il saurait répondre à la question. Sinon, ce n'était pas le garçon avec qui il passait ses journées depuis des années mais un imposteur.

« Alors, Sasuke, les noms de tes parents. » insista Naruto. « Pourquoi tu hésites ? Je croyais qu'ils seraient gravés dans ta mémoire depuis cet incident. »

« Naruto, arrête ça tout de suite. »

« C'est quoi le problème ? Tu te souviens de la date de cet incident n'est-ce pas ? ou tu as une brusque perte de mémoire ? Hein, _Saske_. Ou devrais-je dire, Azami ? _Multiclonage Jutsu_ ! »

Un double de Naruto apparut et se précipita vers le faux Sasuke, qui esquiva.

« Ça va pas dans ta tête, Naruto ? Tu deviens complètement cinglé ! » s'écria Sasuke.

« Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi concentré de ma vie ! » répliqua l'Uzumaki. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu nous as surveillé, Sasuke et moi, pour savoir les surnoms qu'on utilise l'un pour l'autre, mais ça suffit pas pour me faire croire que tu es lui ! Et je déteste qu'on se joue de moi ! Tu vas le payer, Azami ! Pour Sasuke, pour Otou-san et pour moi ! _Multiclonage Jutsu_! »

Une dizaine de clone en plus apparu sur le terrain et tous se précipitèrent sans hésitation sur Sasuke. Le vrai Naruto se joignit à eux, kunai en main et prêt à faire révéler sa véritable identité à l'assassin. Il réussit à se frayer un passage entre ses clones repoussés par Sasuke et se retrouva face à face avec le faux Uchiwa. Il ne perdit pas de temps et chargea.

« Tu vas vraiment tuer ton meilleur ami, Naruto ? »

Naruto s'arrêta subitement, son kunai à quelques centimètre de Sasuke. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, Naruto hésita. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un sourire moqueur se former sur les lèvres de faux Sasuke.

« Espèce de... » jura Naruto, tremblant de colère.

Il poussa un grand cri, s'apprêtant à terminer son action, mais Azami réagit avant lui et lui infligea un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Naruto fut repoussé en arrière et manqua de tomber, se retenant de justesse. Il toussa, tentant de respirer.

« **Fait attention, stupide gamin !** »

Naruto eut à peine le temps de réagir en se jetant sur le côté qu'il entendit un coup de feu résonné, tandis qu'il sentit son bras droit être touché de peu par quelque chose aussi douloureux qu'une piqure d'abeille. Sauf que ce n'était pas le dard d'une abeille mais une balle de plomb. La balle passa juste à côté de lui bras, mais il y ressentit toute la douleur. En levant la tête vers Azami, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir tenant une arme à feu, un pistolet. Mais l'image d'un Sasuke moqueur armé d'un pistolet le déstabilisait grandement.

« Arrête de te cacher derrière l'apparence de Sasuke, espèce de lâche ! **Montre toi !** » cria Naruto, plein de colère.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un nouveau coup de feu, qu'il esquiva en se jetant au sol, accroupi.

« **Humain stupide... Je vais te déchirer en lambeau... Tu vas supplier pour ta vie... ET TU MOURRAS EN SUPPLIANT !** »

Naruto ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec la rage de Kyuubi. Cette mascarade avait assez durée. Il savait comment en finir avec cet assassin, mais cette arme à feu représentait un obstacle important. De plus près, il n'aurait sans doute pas autant de chance pour esquiver ces balles. Encore une fois, il ne voyait pas d'autre choix que de demander à son bijû intérieur.

« _Kyuubi, tu veux te débarrasser de lui ?_ »

« **Tu veux vraiment une réponse sérieuse à cette question débile, gamin ?** »

« _Dans ce cas-là, prête-moi tes pouvoirs. Et ensemble, nous allons lui faire regretter d'être venu se battre._ »

« **Ah, j'aime bien ce plan, morveux ! D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à lui faire vomir du sang !** »

Naruto grimaça à cette dernière phrase mais acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

« Alors, Naruto, on abandonne ? Tu ne sembles plus aussi impatient de me mettre une raclé. Peut-être que tu as vu ce qui t'attendais. »

« **Tu te trompes lourdement, misérable et stupide humain...** » répondit Naruto d'une voix grave qui ne lui appartenait pas. « **Tu regretteras de vouloir te mesurer à moi. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de défier un démon !** »

Le faux Sasuke ne put prendre peur en observant le changement qui se produisait en Naruto. Les yeux rouges et l'étrange couche de chakra rouge qui commençait à entourer l'enfant, signe de sa transformation en Kyuubi, ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire mauvais. Il visa l'enfant de son arme et tira. Sans surprise, la balle n'atteignit jamais son but, réduite à néant par le chakra écarlate qui agissait comme une couche de défense.

« Alors c'est bien vrai ! Le fils de l'Hokage est bel et bien le jinchûriki du plus puissant bijû au monde ! Magnifique ! Allez, démon-renard, montre-moi ta puissance ! Déchaine toi sans te préoccuper de ce qui t'entoure. Et rase Konoha de la carte ! »

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

« Le voilà ! Le moment est venu ! Konoha va tomber, et tout cela grâce à moi ! Moi, le célèbre assassin _Peter Pan_ , sera le seul au monde connu pour avoir réussi à raser un pays ninja ! » s'enthousiasma Peter dans sa folie guilleret, ignorant même son adversaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? » demanda Minato en attrapant ses kunais à trois branches.

Il commençait à être inquiet. Son combat durait plus longtemps que prévus. L'assassin n'était pas forcément fort, mais il était résistant et c'est cela qui inquiétait le plus l'Hokage. Son combat n'était-il qu'une diversion pour un plan encore plus ambitieux que la mort de l'Hokage ? Son final était-il la destruction de Konoha ? Mais par quels obscures moyens cet assassin pensait-il y parvenir ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire pression sur l'assassin pour que celui-ci réponde, quelqu'un apparut à ses côtés. Minato ne bougea pas, reconnaissant immédiatement le chakra de son ancien disciple.

« Ryouken. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tiens, tu es là, toi ? Je pensais que mon clone résisterait plus longtemps contre toi... » admit Peter avec nonchalance. « Mais de toute façon ton intervention dans ce combat ne servira plus à rien. Tes ANBU arrivent trop tard, Hokage. »

« Hokage-sama, le sceau de Kyuubi est fragilisé. » annonça Ryouken sans se préoccuper de l'assassin. « Dois-je l'arrêter ? »

« Alors c'est ça que je ressentais... Ryouken, sais-tu où est Itachi en ce moment ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas allez tous les deux veillez sur Naruto et vous assurez que le sceau reste intacte. Je veux que vous fassiez de Naruto votre priorité. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

Ryouken disparut de nouveau. Peter secoua la tête en ricanant.

« Inutile, Hokage. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu devrais essayez de protéger ton fils toi-même, puisque tu es si rapide. Je sens qu'il est... en grand danger. » moqua Peter.

« N'essaie pas de me faire partir. Je sais que tu es responsable du fait que je ne puisse plus rejoindre le sceau que je lui ai donné. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. En tant qu'Hokage, je dois m'assurer que tu ne représentes plus une menace. »

« Tu es donc prêt à sacrifier ton fils pour ton village ? On devrait t'élire père de l'année pour la peine. »

« J'ai confiance en Naruto. Mon fils est plus capable que tu ne le crois. Il est aussi téméraire et têtu que sa mère. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de lui si facilement. Naruto est mon fils, et j'en suis fier. » déclara Minato avec le plus grand sérieux possible. « Il a toujours été digne de porter le nom des Uzumaki. Et comme tous les Uzumaki, il montre une volonté inébranlable ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Hokage ! »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« Vas-y, continue, déchaine-toi ! »

« **Arrête de te foutre de moi, HUMAIN !** » rugit Kyuubi en montrant des crocs. **« Je vais t'arracher la tête de ton corps minable !** »

Azami ne semblait pas bouleverser par ces menaces. Il ressemblait plus à un gamin fou dans une cour de récré, et cela agaçait encore plus Kyuubi/Naruto. Même les quelques blessures assez profondes obtenues par de violents coups de griffes ne suffisaient pas à le changer de sa bonne humeur.

« Quelle puissance incroyable ! Quand je t'aurais délivré, tu feras tant de ravages ! Quel exploit ! » s'émerveilla Azami.

La rage de Naruto se faisait encore plus grande depuis qu'Azami avait repris sa véritable apparence, après avoir reçu un coup de poing qui l'avait propulsé dans un arbre. Il avait revêtu une apparence dissimulé derrière une capuche et un masque, ne laissant entrevoir que son regard. A présent que Naruto n'avait plus une fausse image de Sasuke devant lui, il sentait sa haine grandir encore plus en lui. Il voulait faire payer à cet assassin. Il voulait le tabasser jusqu'à retirer son maudit sourire moqueur.

Il voulait le tuer.

Mais il savait également qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments de haine prendre le dessus, au risque d'être prévisible et d'agir comme un animal. Il n'allait pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec Shin, quand il était petit. Il avait grandi, murit, s'était entrainé pour devenir meilleur. Il avait même formé une « alliance de paix » avec Kyuubi ! Tout ce travail n'allait pas être en vain. Cette fois il n'était pas un monstre mais un ninja compétent qui devait se débarrasser de l'ennemi pour protéger son village et son Hokage.

« _Kyuubi, c'est le moment._ »

 **[ Fraternité ]**

« C'est là fin, Peter. » annonça Minato alors qu'il préparait son _Orbe Tourbillonnante_.

« Ha, ha ! C'est ce que vous croyez, Hokage ! » ria Peter, maintenant par deux clones de Minato.

L'Hokage n'hésita pas et se précipita vers l'assassin. Il le frappa en plein ventre avec l' _Orbe Tourbillonnante_. Peter serra des dents, laissant échapper un cri de douleur qu'il tentait en vain d'arrêter. Une fois que son supplice s'arrêta, bien que la sueur couleur partout sur son corps, signe de sa fatigue, il releva la tête pour faire face à son adversaire et sourit.

« Je vous l'ai dit, Hokage. Vous ne m'aurez pas. Konoha tombera. »

Peter éclata d'un rire fatigué et cruel, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, à la grande surprise de Minato.

 _Un clone ?_ pensa Minato. _Impossible ! Son chakra était si fort, et il a survécu à tant d'attaques... Mais alors, où est le vrai ?_

Une horrible idée lui vient en tête.

« NARUTO ! »

Jamais personne ne vit l'Hokage se déplacer si vite. Ce n'était plus un éclair, mais la lumière elle-même.

 **[ Brotherhood ]**

« Je vais te tuer, jinchûriki ! Alors, Kyuubi sera libre de ravager le pays du feu ! »

« **Tu es fou. Jamais je ne te laisserai détruite Konoha. JAMAIS !** »

« Ce n'est pas un enfant qui m'en empêchera ! » s'écria Azami.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit ! » répondirent plusieurs voix.

Azami fronça les sourcils. Qui parlait ? Cette voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de l'enfant-démon en face de lui. Et impossible de détecter les présences par chakra, Kyuubi en dégageait une si puissance qu'elle s'étendait sur des mètres aux alentours.

« C'est parti ! » crièrent en cœur les voix. « Voici notre jutsu personnel, la _Naruto Fury_ ! »

Des dizaines de têtes blondes apparurent des arbres, comme un essaim d'insectes volants. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers Azami pour se battre au corps à corps avec lui. L'assassin, bien qu'armée, n'était en mesure de tous les faire disparaitre à l'aide de son arme à feu, dont il dépensait inutilement les munitions. Alors, rageusement, il rangea son arme et commença un combat de Taijutsu avec les clones, s'écriant :

« Tu crois que c'est avec des clones que tu vas me battre ? Tu te trompes lourdement gamin ! En terme de clone, y'a pas meilleur que moi ! Je me suis entrainé des années pour qu'ils durent longuement sans disparaitre à cause de blessures minimes. Tes clones s'envolent dès le moindre coup et même leur nombre n'aura pas raison de moi ! JE SUIS L'ASSASSIN MAITRE DU MULTICLONAGE ! »

« Oh, mais on a jamais dit le contraire ! » répliquèrent en cœur les clones Uzumaki. « Tu es peut-être le maitre du Multiclonage, mais aussi de la vanité ! Et elle te coûtera cher ! »

« **PRENDS ÇA !** ** _ORBE TOURBILLONNANTE_** **!** »

Azami paniqua en entendant ce cri de guerre. Dans un ultime espoir de s'échapper, il tenta de se jeter hors de la trajectoire du ninjutsu, mais les clones de Naruto le retenir. Azami ne put qu'observer sa fin lorsque Naruto/Kyuubi se précipita vers lui avec son _Orbe Tourbillonnante_ bleue entourée du chakra rouge du démon-renard.

Peter se rendit compte qu'il avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer cet enfant. Et cela était à l'origine de sa chute. Konoha ne serait pas détruit. Le pays du feu ne tomberait pas. Cela ne déclencherait pas une guerre qui ravirait ses employeurs, eux au centre du commerce des pays ninjas. Il avait échoué.

C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il reçut le ninjutsu de plein fouet dans l'estomac pour la deuxième fois.

« Naruto ! »

L'Uzumaki s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris par les voix qui l'appelaient. Il calma et stoppa son Orbe Tourbillonnante et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, qu'il reconnut sans surprise comme Ryouken et Itachi. Ce dernier, qui était le seul dont Naruto pouvait voir le visage, paraissait étonner, voir effrayer. Naruto ignorait pourquoi, mais se disait que cela avait à voir avec l'ennemi de Konoha qu'il venait de vaincre. Azami, Peter ou qu'importe son identité, était désormais allongé au sol, mort ou évanoui.

« Pas de problème, je l'ai eu ! » assura-t-il en souriant.

Bien que son visage fût caché derrière un masque, Naruto sentit Ryouken soupiré, sans doute rassurer. Il murmura à lui, ignorant que Naruto l'entendit grâce à son ouïe accentué par les pouvoirs de Kyuubi.

« La catastrophe est évitée. Kyuubi n'a pas été libéré et Naruto est sain et sauf... »

Naruto sourit de plus belle et alla même jusqu'à rire. La situation avait-elle était aussi désespérante que ça ?

« Au fait ! » s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant de s'essentielle. « Otou-san va bien ? Et Sasuke ? »

« Ils vont bien. » assura Ryouken.

« En fait, c'est plutôt pour toi qu'on se faisait du soucis. » ajouta Itachi avec un sourire soulagé.

« En effet. Naruto, tu vas bien ? »

Naruto put juste cligner des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait d'entendre la voix de son père, qu'il vit apparaitre devant lui son paternel, celui-ci s'agenouillant immédiatement devant son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Derrière, deux ANBU se chargeait d'embarquer l'assassin à l'origine de tout le chaos causé dans la nuit.

« Je vais bien Otou-san ! » rassura Naruto. « La nuit fût longue et mouvement, mais j'ai réussi à vaincre l'assassin, tu as vu ? »

« Oui. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis soulagé et fier de ce que tu as fait. » avoua Minato. « Mais comme tu l'a dit, la nuit fût longue et je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous allions tous prendre un repos bien mérité. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Tu as raison, Otou-san. » approuva Naruto alors qu'il se mit à bailler involontairement. « Je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais si fatigué... »

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de son père, Naruto se sentit somnoler. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, il s'endormit, sentant une paire de bras l'attraper pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre.

Minato sourit en voyant son fils endormit dans les bras d'Itachi et regarda celui-ci.

« Itachi, j'aimerais que Naruto dorme chez toi pour la nuit. Cette soirée risque d'être longue et il y a peu de chance pour que je sois présent quand il se réveille. Il sera préférable qu'il trouve du monde à son réveil. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Hokage-sama. »

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Ryouken, nous y allons. »

« Bien, sensei. »

Ainsi les ninjas se séparèrent. Alors que Minato allait examiner les dommages faits par Peter durant la nuit, suivit par Ryouken, Itachi retourna dans les quartiers où se trouvait le clan Uchiwa. Sans surprise, en entrant, il trouva un Sasuke somnolant qui l'attentait sur le seuil de la demeure.

« Tu ne dors pas, Sasuke ? » demanda Itachi.

« Hein ? » fut la réponse très éloquente d'un Sasuke très fatigué suite à un réveil imprévu qui, entre deux, baillait. « Non, je... Je me suis réveillé avec un étrange pressentiment et... On peut savoir pourquoi Naruto est dans tes bras ? »

« Ce fut une longue soirée. » expliqua simplement Itachi. « Cela ne te dérange pas que Naruto dorme ici cette nuit ? »

« Mmh, non... Il n'y a pas de problème pour que ce baka dorme ici cette nuit... Bon, si c'est tout, je vais me recoucher. Demain, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

« Bonne nuit, Itachi. » répondit Sasuke. « ... Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

Itachi observa son petit frère rentré dans leur maison et sourit. Heureusement, rien n'était arrivé à Sasuke durant son absence, à son grand soulagement. Sasuke se portait à merveille, comme d'habitude.

Il baissa des yeux vers Naruto. Celui-ci aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement cette soirée ne fut pas si désastreuse que ça.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé.

* * *

 **7 000 mots ! C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit pour Brotherhood. ? N'est-ce pas une bonne manière de finir cette histoire (et aussi de m'excuser du retard, entre autre) ? Bon, normalement il y a un épilogue, mais le temps que je l'écrive, je vais d'abord vous déballer tout ce que j'ai à dire au sujet de cette histoire !**

 **Je suis très contente d'avoir écrit Brotherhood. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs projets de Fanfiction (avec les Elèves de Raimon) et je suis très contente de l'avoir fini. Je suis ravie d'être arrivé à la fin de cette aventure, et qu'elle vous ait plu. Bien sûr, cette Fanfiction est très imparfaite, avec de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes (je n'en doute pas) dues à une écriture rapide (et à la flemmardise de revérifier après, c'est sûr). Je ne corrigerai sans doute jamais les chapitres.**

 **J'aime le principe d'une « amitié » naissance entre Naruto et Sasuke avant qu'ils ne soient grand et je suis contente de la tournure de mon histoire. J'aurais pu donner une plus grande importance à Sasuke à la fin, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas non que leur amitié prenne trop d'importance et des proportions disproportionnées. J'ai pensé à un moyen d'ajouter Sasuke, mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur Naruto et son apprentissage. Si vous en voulez plus avec Sasuke, l'épilogue vous contentera sans doute, puisqu'il est concentré sur l'amitié entre Sasuke et Naruto justement.**

 **J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait presque un an que j'ai commencé cette Fanfiction mais je suis très fier d'avoir réussi à la finir et ça me donne envie de continuer sur ma lancée ! (bien que je risque de d'abord terminer ma prochaine Fanfiction avant de la posté).**

 **Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review finale pour me dire les points positifs et négatifs, j'en serai très contente. Ou vous pouvez préférer le faire à l'épilogue, à vous de voir. J'espère juste avoir un signe de tous ces lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire sans jamais l'avoir dit !**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et, pour ceux qui reste, à l'épilogue (que je posterais dans la journée) !**


	15. Epilogue : Une amitié à travers les âges

**Epilogue : Une amitié à travers les âges.**

« Je suis sûr qu'on sera dans la même équipe, Saske ! »

« Te supporter encore des années ? Non merci. Hors de question que je t'écoute m'appeler Saske pendant des années encore. »

« Oh, Saske, soit pas si ronchon ! »

« Je ne suis pas ronchon ! »

Naruto ria. Il ne se lassait jamais d'embêter son meilleur ami. Même des années après, Sasuke n'avait pas changé dans son comportement et ses habitudes : grognon et prévisible. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comme cela pouvait attirer toutes les filles, mais bon...

Le fils de l'Hokage s'appuya sur sa chaise, laissant celle-ci se balancer en arrière. C'était une belle et bonne journée à son goût. Non seulement hier il avait enfin reçu son titre d'apprenti ninja, de Genin donc et aujourd'hui tous les nouveaux jeunes ninjas allaient apprendre dans quelle équipe ils seraient réparties et qui serait leur sensei. Naruto avait déjà quelques idées sur leur futur sensei mais préféra ne pas l'élancer trop vite dans des suppositions. Il voyait cependant bien Itachi en tant que Jonin en charge d'un groupe de Genin. Cela serait drôle d'avoir les deux frères Uchiwa dans une même équipe. Cette idée l'amusait grandement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, baka ? » demanda Sasuke, méfiant.

« Hé, hé, rien de particulier voyons ! »

« Mouais... »

« Sasuke-san ! » s'écria Sakura dès qu'elle aperçue l'amour de sa vie, se précipitant vers lui pour s'accrocher à son bras. « Je sens qu'on formera une équipe formidable toi et moi ! D'après toi, qui sera notre troisième équipier ? »

« Moi, évidemment ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Hein, Sasuke-san ? On formera une superbe équipe, non ? »

« La ferme, espèce de _baka_. La ferme. » ordonna Sasuke.

« Ha, ha ! »

« Ravie de voir que tu ris d'avance, Naruto mais j'aimerais un peu de silence. » déclara Iruka-sensei.

Naruto rougit et s'excusa, se taisant. Ayant l'attention de tous ses anciens élèves, Iruka put prendre ses feuilles et commencer à nommer les différents groupes de Genin. Naruto écouta attentivement tout ce que disait son ancien sensei, pour ne pas louper son nom et son équipe.

« Ensuite c'est l'équipe numéro sept. Sakura Haruno... Naruto Uzumaki... Et... Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Naruto leva les bras en l'air en direction de Sasuke, comme en signe de victoire, tandis que l'Uchiwa soupira devant le comportement puéril de son ami, qui était d'ailleurs recopié par Sakura, les deux étant ravis de se retrouver dans la même équipe que Sasuke.

« Hé, hé, je t'avais dit qu'on serait dans la même équipe ! » fanfaronna Naruto.

« Je vais encore devoir te supporter... Fantastique. » répondit sarcastiquement Sasuke, bien qu'un léger et discret sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. « Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours avec toi. N'est-ce pas, Sakura ? »

« Cela c'est sûr ! » appuya la jeune fille, qui se mettait immédiatement du côté de son béguin.

« Eh, c'est pas juste ! Tu sais bien qu'elle sera toujours de ton avis ! » s'indigna l'Uzumaki.

« Cela, c'est toi qui le dis. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours raison. » défendu Sasuke.

« Pff, égocentrique prétentieux... »

« Au fait les garçons... Vous avez une idée de qui sera notre sensei ? » demanda Sakura.

« Aucune idée. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Cela, il fallut attendre l'après-midi pour le savoir. En attendant, le nouveau trio profita d'une pause bien mérité pour déjeune. Bien sûr dans une bonne humeur totale, sauf peut-être pour Sasuke, qui se faisait constamment harceler par ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers.

Ainsi, ils ne virent pas le temps passé et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient de retour dans leur ancienne salle de classe, avec tous les autres apprentis. Les nouveaux professeurs défilèrent rapidement, et bientôt il ne resta qu'eux trois dans la salle.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sakura au jeune blond qui regardait de droite à gauche le couloir.

« Il est en retard ! J'arrive pas à y croire, ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda Sasuke.

« D'Itachi bien sûr ! »

« Qu'est-ce que mon frère a à voir là-dedans ? »

« Fais pas ton ignorant, Saske ! Tu sais bien qu'Itachi sera notre sensei, non ? »

Apparemment non, puisque Sasuke observa Naruto avec un désintérêt complet.

« Itachi ne sera pas notre sensei. » annonça-t-il calmement.

« HEIN ? Et comment tu sais ça, d'abord ? » demanda Naruto.

« Il me l'a dit ce matin, quand je lui ai demandé. »

« Pff, t'aurais pu me le dire, Saske ! Franchement, t'es pas sympa ! »

Sasuke ne parut pas très blesser de savoir ça. Il continua de s'enfermer dans son mutisme habituel, regardant avec consternation Naruto attraper une brosse du tableau pour la placer en haut de la porte de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, Naruto ? » s'exaspéra Sakura.

« Eh bien, si Itachi n'est pas notre nouveau professeur, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas faire payer son retard à notre futur sensei ! » expliqua fièrement Naruto.

Tandis que Sakura réprimanda Naruto pour son comportement, Sasuke resta calme. Il ne signala même pas à son meilleur ami qu'un ninja de rang supérieur ne se ferait jamais avoir par ce genre de farce. Il sera drôle de voir la réaction de Naruto lorsque sa blague échouera lamentablement. Alors il ne dit rien.

La farce débuta lorsqu'une main apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour pousser celle-ci et entrer. Au même instant, la brosse tomba sur le malheureux qui venait d'entrer, celui-ci n'ayant pas réagi.

« KYA HA HA HA ! Il s'est fait avoir ! » ria Naruto en pointant du doigt la victime de sa grotesque blague.

« Cela commence bien, Naruto. Je pensais t'avoir mieux entrainé que ça. »

Naruto se tut subitement. Il crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher lorsqu'il vit celui-ci qui serait leur sensei. Des cheveux gris, un masque cachant sa bouche et son nez. Un regard blasé et une manière de parler lente et monotone.

« RYOUKEN-SAN ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Eh non, plus maintenant. Désormais, tu devras l'appeler Kakashi-sensei car je suis votre nouveau professeur. » annonça l'ancien ANBU, amusé par la réaction de son élève.

« Tu le connais, Naruto ? » demanda Sakura, visiblement surprise.

« C'est l'ancien professeur de Naruto. » expliqua Sasuke. « Avant, il était un ANBU. »

« Vous étiez un ANBU ? Waouh ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette manière que j'avais prévu de commencer votre entrainement... » admit Kakashi. « Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Mes rêves pour l'avenir... Bof, je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont diverses et variés. »

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » demanda Naruto d'un air conçus.

« Que c'est comme ça que je me présente en tant que votre sensei. D'accord, Naruto ? »

« Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama Naruto. « D'accord, d'accord, Ryouken-san. Euh, je veux dire, Kakashi-sensei ! »

Kakashi soupira. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pris la meilleure des décisions en acceptant l'offre du Hokage de devenir le sensei de cette équipe. Mais, en voyant ces trois jeunes, il se disait que l'avenir leur souriait sans doute. Et il était fier d'être le premier qui les verrait réussir dans leur vie de ninja.

« Eh, Saske, t'en dit quoi toi de cette présentation ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Saske. »

« Sérieusement, Naruto, c'est grotesque comme surnom ! »

« Hein, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Sakura ? Eh, Saske, pourquoi tu souris ? Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Oui, ils iraient loin.

« **Alors gamin, tu t'es pas encore dégonflé ?** »

Naruto sourit et fit face à Kyuubi. Ce lieu sombre, ces barreaux rouges et cette eau noire lui semblaient être des amis de longues dates, durant lesquelles il venait rendre visite à son bijû. Le sourire du démon-renard n'était plus menaçant mais narquois. Et Naruto lui répondit par son légendaire sourire béat.

« Non, pas encore ! Tu vas devoir me supporter pas mal de temps, Kyuubi ! »

« **Tss... Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me changer. T'as intérêt d'être à la hauteur, gamin ! Je refuse que mon jinchûriki soit un amateur.** »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyuubi, je serais à la hauteur. Et je succèderai à mon père au titre de Hokage ! »

* * *

 **Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère que ce court épilogue vous a plu. Je voulais terminer sur quelque chose de léger et qui se rapprocherait du manga, donc quoi de mieux que le début des merveilleuses aventures de nos héros préférés ?**

 **... J'AI TERMINE BROTHERHOOD ! YOUHOU ! *danse de la joie***


	16. Epilogue 2 : Le rêve d'une rencontre

**Cet épilogue me fut demandé par Yohoko et je l'en remercie d'ailleurs, car elle m'a donné une très bonne idée, celle de cet épilogue. J'espère que vous l'appréciez. Et cette fois, promis, c'est la fin.**

* * *

 **Epilogue 2 : Le rêve d'une rencontre.**

Un calme paisible régnait sur Konoha en cette belle matinée de printemps. Les cerisiers en fleur apportaient un sentiment de fraicheur et de tranquillité sur le village en plein éveil, alors que les marchands commençaient tout juste à ouvrir leurs boutiques et que les parents se préparaient à accompagner leurs enfants à l'école.

Plus haut, d'autres ne pouvaient profiter de cette belle matinée. Après tout, le travail n'attendait pas et gérer un village était un travail à plein temps qui demandait effort et passion. C'est exactement ce rôle que portait sur ses épaules l'Hokage, assis à son bureau et entourer de paperasse. A ses côtés se tenait son plus fidèle ANBU, adossé contre un mur et regardant son supérieur d'un air moqueur. Il ne portait pas son masque, celui-ci posé sur ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui donnait un air ténébreux, notamment par les mèches qui cachaient son œil gauche – du moins c'est qu'il entendait dire de ses collègues lorsque ceux-ci venaient se moquer de lui, affirmant que toutes les jeunes filles du village devaient être sous son charme. Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupait beaucoup, de ces filles inintéressantes et de leurs soi-disant amour passionné. Elles pleureraient, avec lui qui était si occupé par son travail et ne leur prêterait jamais attention. S'il existait en elles une certaine intelligence, mieux valait qu'elles restent loin de lui.

« Eh, Chidori-san, tu vas bien ? »

L'ANBU se tourna vers l'Hokage, qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Il lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

« Je vais bien, Hokage- _sama._ Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous préoccuper de toute cette paperasse en retard ? » railla l'ANBU.

L'Hokage sourit d'un air gêné.

« C'est sûr. Il faut que je la termine avant notre départ pour le Pays du Fer pour la réunion de Kage. Mais tu sais, Chidori-san, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Naruto. »

« Dans ce cas-là, appelle-moi Sasuke, _baka_. »

L'Hokage sourit de plus belle, allant même jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit rire, avant de retourner à son travail. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, fils du légendaire Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, était devenu Hokage comme son père. Et Sasuke Uchiwa, le jeune frère et célèbre et reconnu Itachi Uchiwa, était devenu ANBU plus encore : l'ANBU qui veillait sur l'Hokage. Qui aurait cru que ces deux amis d'enfance, tant d'années plus tard, continueraient d'être si proche ? Les deux concernés, eux, n'en avaient jamais doutés depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le destin les avait liés ensemble et semblait vouloir qu'ils continuent ainsi. De leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient continués de travailler ensemble dans la même équipe, passant au stade d'adolescent pour enfin atteindre celui d'adulte, des décennies plus tard.

« NARUTO ! »

L'Hokage tressaillit et se leva brusquement alors qu'une silhouette aux cheveux roses ouvrit brusquement la porte pour se placer en face du chef du village de Konoha, l'air très énervée. A côté, Sasuke se contenta de croiser les bras, trouvant la situation très amusante.

« Dis-moi que tu as fini de remplir tous ces papiers. » ordonna la femme aux cheveux roses.

« Je- j'ai bientôt fini, Sakura-chan ! » assura l'Hokage avec hésitation, ses mains devant lui comme si elles pouvaient servir de bouclier contre la colère de sa coéquipière.

« Tu as intérêt ! Je te rappelle que nous partons dans une heure pour la réunion des Kage. Alors dépêche-toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit en retard. Ah moins que tu ne veuilles que tu ne veuilles que le Kazekage ne se moque de toi pour ton sens de la ponctualité. » répondit Sakura.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit – comme le fait que lui et Gaara étaient amis, et donc il n'oserait jamais se moquer de lui – Sakura sortit de la salle, claquant fortement la porte derrière elle. Le danger écarté, Naruto se laissa tomber dans son siège et soupira, passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds qu'il avait fait couper dernièrement.

« Ta femme n'est pas une tendre, Saske. »

« Tu le mérites amplement. » rétorqua l'ANBU. « Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

Naruto ricana et retourna à ses papiers. Il aimait être Hokage, mais il était vrai que la paperasse n'était pas vraiment son fort. Mais avec Sakura pour surveiller tout ce qu'il faisait, au moins, il était productif.

Heureusement pour lui, il finit à temps tous les dossiers en retard. Sakura ne pourrait donc pas lui crier dessus. De plus, il était l'heure pour eux de partir à la réunion donc, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas le réprimander maintenant.

« Eh, _baka-sama_ , on y va. » annonça Sasuke en remettant son masque,

L'ANBU attrapa le chapeau d'Hokage de son ami et le plaça sur la tête de Naruto, qui se levait. Avec ce chapeau, et le manteau rouge aux motifs blancs semblable à des flammes enveloppé autour des épaules de Naruto, sa tenue d'Hokage était complète. Sur ces deux éléments étaient marqués les mêmes mots : _Godaime_ Hokage, le cinquième Hokage de Konoha. Le règne du Yondaime fut très long et lorsque celui-ci sentit que le moment était venu, il fit nommer son fils en tant que succéder à son poste. Peu ne personnes avaient protestés à cette idée. Après tout, le Yondaime était un sauveur, et son fils n'en était pas moins un talentueux ninja et seuls quelques jaloux oseraient dire qu'il gagne le titre de Hokage simplement parce que son père en fut un.

« Ouais, allons-y, avant que Sakura ne nous cri dessus pour notre retard. On a intérêt à faire vite pour rejoindre les portes du village ! » acquiesça l'Hokage.

Ils quittèrent donc tous deux les bureaux de l'Hokage pour e rendre dans le village et retrouver Sakura, qui les attendait aux portes de Konoha. Il était rare pour les habitants de Konoha de croiser leur Hokage, alors tous ceux qui le voyaient s'empressèrent de le saluer gaiement, recevant de chaleureux saluts du dirigeant de leur village. C'est dans cette bonne humeur que les deux garçons rejoignirent leur coéquipière, qui était accompagné de quelques ninjas de hauts rangs qui, inquiets pour leur Hokage, lui implorerait de les laisser les accompagner. Mais la décision de Naruto était formelle : seuls Sasuke et Sakura se joindraient à lui durant ce voyage.

« C'est gentil de vous souciez pour moi, mais je suis entre de bonnes mains. Et puis, je suis l'Hokage rappelez-vous. Je sais me défendre. » assura Naruto en les congédiant poliment.

« Tss, c'est toujours la même chose avec eux... Ils ne comprendront jamais que ça ne sert à rien ? » maugréa Sasuke, irrité par la présence de tous ces ninjas.

« Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de souhaiter nous accompagner. C'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour l'Hokage. » défendit Sakura.

« Cela n'empêche pas qu'ils sont gênants. »

« Laisse ça tomber, Saske. Et allons-y, je ne tiens pas à arriver après Gaara-san ! » annonça Naruto en souriant.

Et, comme s'ils étaient redevenus des enfants, Sakura réprimanda Naruto pour son empressement, indigne d'un Hokage, tandis que Sasuke resta silencieusement en retrait. Ils n'avaient pas tant changé que ça...

« Ils ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas, Kakashi ? »

« En effet. C'est toujours les mêmes enfants que vous m'avez confié quand j'ai accepté de devenir le Jonin de l'équipe 7. »

Contemplant Konoha, Minato Namikaze et Kakashi Hatake se dirent que, bien combien les années passaient, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ça, c'est là fin ! D'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour faire quelque chose que j'ai oublié de dire : MERCI ! Un grand merci à vous tous, qui avez suivi, commenter et aimer cette histoire ! Vos avis, votre soutien, m'ont fait chaud au cœur durant tous ces mois à travailler sur Brotherhood et je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire et j'espère pouvoir vous revoir si j'écris une autre fiction sur Naruto.**


End file.
